


Chocolate

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Present Tense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daimen pensaba que para que su vida fuera perfecta sólo le faltaban dos cosas: que su esposa Carine estuviera más en casa y que ella y su mejor amigo Julien no intentaran matarse cuando se veían. Pero al final el chocolate resultó ser la solución que ni sabía que necesitaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Qué tal han ido las navidades? Por mi parte han ido bien, son las primeras en cuatro años en las que no he tenido que estudiar. *Aplausos* Además antes de que empezaran Mekare y yo pudimos vernos. *Más aplausos*. Y no me puedo quejar de mis regalos de los Reyes Magos. *Aplausos y ovaciones*.  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, ya era hora que viniera a gastar zapatilla (y lo que no es la zapatilla) por Madrid. No la perdí en el Metro, así que todo un éxito. Además pudimos planear muchas cosas genialosas, que mano a mano siempre fluye mejor. 
> 
> **Little Owl:** Y como nosotras somos tan buenas personas pues también hemos pensado que podríamos daros un regalito de navidad, una nueva historia completa, sin esperas, y muy monosa. *.*  
>  **Mekare:** En un día de Reyes, ¿qué mejor que _Chocolate_? También mojan… vosotros ponéis el roscón. :P
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Yo creo que como la historia es cortita y si dices un poco ya dices todo, lo mejor es que empecéis a leerla y luego nos digáis que opináis.  
>  **Mekare:** Sólo recomendamos tener rico chocolate a mano durante la lectura. ¡A leer y disfrutar!

_“Orejas de conejo, orejas de conejo, jugando en el árbol. Enlaza el árbol, intentando alcanzarme. Orejas de conejo, salta al agujero, salta por el otro lado bonito y audaz_ ”, piensa mientras se ata los cordones de uno de sus zapatos negros y pasa al otro, repitiendo la misma rima infantil. No es que a sus 31 años no sepa atárselos sin ella, es simplemente que le gusta, eso siempre consigue sacarle una sonrisa y él adora esas pequeñas cosas de la vida que te hacen sonreír, que puede haber gente que por rutina, por querer crecer según los estándares establecidos no las tenga en cuenta.

Se levanta, se estira las mangas blancas de la camisa y se acerca al sinfonier para elegir unos gemelos, tras unos segundos decide coger sus favoritos, unos con una pequeña esmeralda sobre azabache, adora el verde brillante, intenso, como lo son sus propios ojos levemente rasgados y de espesas pestañas. Coge la chaqueta negra del traje y pasa al salón, ignora el sofá de color crema en forma de U y se contiene de pasar la puerta del fondo, la que lleva al otro piso en el que está su santuario, el hogar de sus obras de arte y donde son creadas, mañana es domingo y pasará allí el día como es costumbre.

Mira el reloj en su muñeca aunque sabe que es pronto, su esposa nunca llega tarde a ninguna parte, lo único malo es que siempre insiste en que él se prepare antes y siempre le toca esperarla, no es que la culpe, más de una vez se le ha ido la hora y ella, ya lista para salir, lo ha encontrado sin vestir y con rastros de pintura por su cuerpo; no obstante, él no cree que debiera de tardar tanto, al fin y al cabo la única cosa más que ella debe hacer es maquillarse, su pelo negro es incluso un poco más largo que el de ella, aunque siempre le replica que él no sabe lo que son los enredos, él se exculpa diciendo que no tiene la culpa por los genes japoneses de su madre.

Se acerca a una de las abuhardillas ventanas y observa a la gente caminar por la Rue Buffon, no hay más parejas de lo normal, tampoco le extraña, San Valentín fue dos días atrás aunque ellos van a celebrarlo esa noche, de hecho llevan haciéndolo todo el día, pero una buena comida sin duda es el mejor modo y siente gran curiosidad por ese nuevo restaurante que ha elegido Carine. Sonríe al recordar esa disculpa por no haber podido estar con él dos días atrás, los besos tan dulces… esos momentos hacen que su corazón lata como al inicio de su noviazgo, que recuerde por qué la ama pese a que usualmente siente que la distancia por el trabajo de ella lo está minando poco a poco, en cada viaje la extraña y a la vez no, es como si se hubiera acostumbrado a verla poco y eso no le gusta en absoluto.

Escucha la puerta del baño que comunica con el dormitorio abrirse y quince minutos más tarde el taconeo le indica que su esposa ya está lista. Mientras se acerca la observa apreciando cada detalle: los zapatos negros de Gucci con un tacón de aguja que la elevan siete centímetros más dejándola a la misma altura que él, las piernas largas que se muestran hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla donde comienza el vestido de color blanco crudo, con los bordes en negro de Dior, que se ciñe a sus caderas y deja al descubierto sus hombros con su escote de palabra de honor, su pelo rubio lo ha dejado liso y suelto, perfectamente peinado; mira sus ojos grises, su nariz pequeña y los labios gruesos, jugosos y definidos que besa con cariño.

–Estás preciosa –la halaga con sinceridad.

–Gracias, tú estás tan guapo como siempre –le contesta ella acariciando las solapas de la chaqueta del traje de él y le sonríe dulcemente–. ¿Nos vamos? Seguro que ha llegado ya el taxi. 

Lo sabe porque se ha encargado de avisarlo con el tiempo necesario mientras se arreglaban, tiene esa reserva hecha desde hace dos semanas y no piensa llegar un minuto tarde, no son muchos los días que puede pasar así con su esposo y quiere disfrutarlo al máximo, que nada salga mal. Cuando supo que no podría estar en casa por San Valentín le pesó mucho, ama a Daimmen, es su persona perfecta y a pesar de haber sido ella misma la que eligió ese empleo que la mantiene alejada de él, no puede dejar de echarlo de menos. 

Él asiente y saca los abrigos de ambos del armario de la entrada, la ayuda a ponérselos y después hace lo propio con el suyo y su gruesa bufanda blanca, es su favorita, no usa otra desde hace muchos años, aunque su esposa no le tiene mucho aprecio, tampoco se lo tiene mucho a su mejor amigo que fue quien se la regaló. 

–No hace mucho frío hoy, ¿por qué no dejas la bufanda, cariño? –le pregunta Carine cuando la ve y hace un gran esfuerzo por no arrugar la nariz como muestra de su desagrado; es tan vieja y desentona tanto con su hermosa ropa, con él. 

–Sabes que con nada me enfrío de la garganta –responde como casi siempre, no es mentira, pero tampoco es toda la razón, ella nunca comprenderá que alguien pueda aferrarse o cogerle cariño a un objeto, o al menos a uno que pueda deteriorarse, aunque en su opinión la bufanda no se ve tan vieja como es, es como él, siempre la ha cuidado mucho.

Sin más la coge de la mano, salen del apartamento del ático y bajan en el ascensor las cinco plantas que los separan de la calle. El taxi les está esperando, tal y como dijo ella, y en 10 minutos llegan frente al restaurante Différer. Él le tiende el brazo con una sonrisa y entran en el lugar. Carine informa de la reserva mientras él, a su lado, observa el lugar: es un lugar amplio, de estilo modernista. Las lámparas cuelgan del techo hasta quedar a un metro de las mesas, de madera oscura al igual que las sillas y cubiertas por manteles de color vino oscuro, a juego con las paredes. Los centros de las mesas son sencillos, minimalistas, pero acordes con el ambiente del lugar que con esa luz tenue da una sensación acogedora, íntima. 

–¿Te gusta? –le pregunta su mujer mientras caminan hacia la mesa. 

–Sí, aunque es un poco sobrio, ¿no crees? –responde tomando asiento.

–Es elegante, aunque yo pondría algún cuadro en las paredes –concuerda ella a la vez que se coloca con cuidado la servilleta en el regazo y abre la carta. 

–Si sabe tan bien como suena todo esto se le puede perdonar la falta de color –opina Daimmen y continúa mirando la carta, algunos le llaman especialmente la atención por la combinación, se pregunta a qué sabrán, cómo serán y pensativo se muerde el labio inferior, es una manía que hace que sus labios delgados y jugosos usualmente estén rojos.

–¿Qué te parece si pedimos un tartar de atún para entrante? –le sugiere ella ya habiendo decidido sus platos. 

Él asiente. –Y tomates con queso, mostaza verde y pan aliñado. De beber, ¿te parece Romanée-Conti del 98 y un Château Margaux... Pavillon Roux del 95?

Ella sonríe y también asiente. –Una decisión exquisita –asegura ella y cierra la carta. Le gusta que siempre le pregunte por los vinos aunque el experto realmente es su padre, que tiene varias bodegas de vinos y champán francés–. Yo quiero cordero lacado con miel de hinojo. 

–Yo de primero quiero... tomate raf relleno de pipirrana con licuado de judías, tomates verdes y quisquillas crudas, y de segundo steak tartar con mayonesa y yema de huevo –elige uno por curiosidad y otro por hambre, los postres sí son más difíciles de decidir, sólo sabe que tiene que llevar chocolate negro.

El camarero llega y les toma el pedido, al poco regresa con el vino que han pedido y se lo da a probar a Daimmen para que verifique que está a su gusto antes de que sirva en las dos copas. El servicio les gusta, es educado y profesional, y los entrantes son realmente deliciosos, con una presentación cuidada, entiende porqué le han dado la estrella Michelin. 

–Podemos ir a pasear luego por los jardines antes de regresar a casa. 

–Te mostraré los nuevos brotes y las flores de invierno –acepta Dammien la proposición, siempre está dispuesto a dar un paseo y siente especial predilección por el Jardin des Plantes situado prácticamente frente a su casa. 

–¿Has encontrado ahí alguna nueva inspiración? –le gusta que le cuente esas cosas, sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, admira la forma en la que él es capaz de ver algo hermoso en casi cualquier lugar, algo diferente, ella nunca ha conseguido hacerlo y en parte lo envidia. 

–Esta semana sí, pero es una sorpresa, lo verás cuando vayamos –responde con una sonrisa misteriosa.

–Eres malvado por dejarme con la intriga –replica Carine aunque le sonríe con amor y deja una caricia en su mano–. Estoy deseando verlo, y tus cuadros nuevos, aunque realmente no he estado tanto tiempo fuera esta vez. La siguiente será más larga –se lamenta por lo último. 

–¿A dónde tienes que ir? –pregunta apretando la mano de ella y tratando de no mostrarse tan abandonado como se siente ante la perspectiva, preguntándose cómo de largo será ese viaje para que ella lo califique así.

–Nueva York, tengo que estar ahí tres semanas –responde y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, mirándolo con disculpa–. Pero eso es en semana y media. 

–¿Y tienes mucho que hacer en la agencia aquí? Puedo conseguir tiempo libre también –propone Daimmen.

–Eso me parece una gran idea, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo –contesta y deja un beso en la mano de su esposo. 

Continúan comiendo y charlando, haciendo planes para esos días juntos mientras la exquisitez de los platos y el vino llena sus sentidos. Cuando finalmente llegan los postres a Daimmen se le iluminan los ojos y su esposa sabe que como mínimo hasta la mitad del postre va a estar un poco ausente y que su expresión de deleite por el chocolate le hará que se replantee eso de pasear, y por desgracia lo más probable es que otros comensales opinen lo mismo, no obstante, sabe que no puede decirle nada, no percatarse del efecto que causa en otros con sus acciones que para él son cotidianas, como con su propio cuerpo forman parte de su encanto.

–¿Deberíamos felicitar al chef? –la pregunta es más bien retórica, después de haberlo visto no le cabe duda de que la persona que ha creado esa delicia merece una felicitación, además de que los otros platos también han estado a la altura de lo esperado. 

–Sí, todo estaba delicioso –responde mirando su plato sin rastro del postre, se ha contenido de lamerlo, pero no de chuparse un par de dedos levemente manchados–. Ha sido una excelente elección, creo que podemos venir más veces, hay muchos otros platos curiosos.

–Vendremos cuando vuelva –le promete y llama a un camarero para pedirle que busque al chef. 

El joven se pierde en las cocinas y unos minutos más tarde una joven vestida con el uniforme de cocinera se acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa en sus finos labios rosados y jugosos y una alegre mirada en sus ojos castaños, con vetas cobrizas como su pelo corto que los hacen brillar. 

–Me han dicho que querían verme, soy Sophie Toudic, cocinera jefe de Différer –se presenta observando a los comensales con curiosidad, el atractivo hombre llama su atención, pero no lo demuestra, no es profesional, menos con su acompañante delante. 

–Gracias por atendernos, debe estar muy ocupada creando estas exquisiteces, el chocolate fue especialmente… sublime –dice Daimmen y por unos segundos pasa por sus ojos el deleite sentido.

Los ojos de ella brillan más al escuchar esas palabras y al ver esa expresión de la que ha escuchado algunos rumores en las cocinas. 

–Gracias a usted, ese postre es creación mía, estoy tremendamente agradecida de que les haya gustado. Los demás platos son creaciones del chef, pero hoy no se encuentra aquí –le responde inclinando un poco la cabeza. 

–Transmítale nuestras felicitaciones en ese caso –dice Carine con una amable sonrisa. 

–Lo haré, esperamos que vuelvan –se despide educadamente antes de regresar a la cocina. 

Con aún mejor impresión de ese lugar del que la comida ya les ha dado, pagan la cuenta y se marchan, aún queda mucha noche por delante y no piensan desaprovecharla, aún es su día especial.

***

_Have a nice day_ suena a través de su móvil indicando que es la hora para que levante, pero como siempre se toma media hora para regocijarse en el calor que hay bajo el edredón de múltiples colores, ese es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida que la gente demasiado ocupada o que se cree demasiado madura se pierde. Con movimientos lentos sale de la cama, el suelo está empezando a caldearse gracias a la calefacción bajo él, y camina al baño. Mirarse al espejo por las mañanas siempre hace que ría por lo bajo, tiene el pelo cobrizo y muy corto revuelto, parece un nido de pájaros, los ojos llorosos y las marcas de las sábanas en una mejilla, la izquierda concretamente, todo un epítome de sensualidad; el pensamiento vuelve a hacerla reír antes de que se lave la cara y arregle un poco ese desastre, lo justo y necesario antes de prepararse para salir a correr. Lo hace todas las mañanas desde que se independizó, no es un hobbie, es más bien una rutina que sabe que es buena para ella.

Berlioz, su gato siberiano de dos años y pelaje grisáceo, la espera despanzurrado en la encimera de la cocina americana de granito y armarios negros. Sophie lo saluda con unas carantoñas que el animal soporta porque sabe que luego le dará una suculenta lata de comida de gato, ese día le toca atún, la mejor para el comienzo de otra dura semana, aunque realmente los gatos viven en domingo constante, o eso cree ella. Por su parte, la mujer de 28 años, se prepara un zumo de naranja y una tostada. El chocolate, su amado chocolate, lo deja para cuando regrese de su carrera, para recuperar energías. 

Una vez termina con lo suyo se despide de Berlioz, que sigue disfrutando de su manjar como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fuera domingo, y sale del ático de su edificio, en la Rue Oberkampf. Hace una hora de carrera al lado del río con la música saliendo de su iPod suffle, un gran invento microscópico, que le ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, prácticamente todos los días en el metro, en los que se libra de escuchar charlas de locas adolescentes o de señoras mayores que aún no dejan atrás el franco. No que no soporte a las señoras mayores o a las adolescentes, pero en el metro sus voces parecen volverse un continuo chirrido, muy molesto; en el caso de las ancianas ella cree que se debe a que le recuerda esos momentos en que su tía abuela llegaba a su casa después de un largo viaje y la saludaba con ese mismo tono de voz mientras le tiraba de los mofletes y la llenaba de besos con carmín rojo, todo un momentazo de lo más familiar. En el caso de las adolescentes simplemente es que se ve a sí misma y no quiere reconocer que era tan tonta.

De vuelta en casa le toca prepararse para ir al trabajo. No se molesta en hacer la cama, total la va a volver a deshacer casi en cuanto regrese y, además hace unas semanas leyó en el periódico, o en Facebook, no está muy segura, pero los dos son igual de fiables, que los ácaros no se mueren si haces la cama, porque siguen calentitos y felices, y a Sophie no le gusta compartir la cama a no ser que sea con un maromo que mida más que ella, sobre todo que mida más que ella porque no duda que entre los ácaros también habrá maromos, pero no son su tipo. 

La estación de metro queda cerca de su casa, a menos de cinco minutos, y coge la línea M5 como todos los días para llegar al Différer, aunque en Gare d'Austerlizt tendrá que hacer trasbordo, no ve necesario caminar durante 20 minutos si ya ha ido a correr, eso sería pasarse de sano, los extremos nunca son buenos. Durante el trayecto suele leer algo en su ebook, alguna vez, cuando se le olvida cargarlo y se le apaga en medio de esa escena de sexo tan caliente, se distrae con la gente que está a su alrededor o en las diferentes paradas. Desde pequeña se ha preguntado qué pasa con ellas cuando deja de verlas. Vale, supuestamente tienen sus propias vidas y siguen con ellas, pero es una sensación extraña porque ya no vas a saber si esa pareja va a reconciliarse o si se van a separar, si los jóvenes a su derecha acabarán la carrera de periodismo y los acabará viendo en la televisión... ese tipo de cosas que te hacen pensar también si la gente a tu lado son sólo figurantes de tu vida. Luego recuerda que tiene una batería extra en el bolso que le permite seguir con esa escena de sexo y se le pasa. 

Por desgracia, ese día no ha tenido tanta suerte y la batería también está gastada. Hace nota mental de comprarse otra cuando le den la paga, tres mejor que dos, sin duda. Por eso le es inevitable fijarse en él, el tipo de la expresión sexy que fue al restaurante unos días después de San Valentín. Lo mira con curiosidad mientras espera para hacer su transbordo, no parece que vaya a coger el metro, es más, parece como si fuera algo nuevo y fascinante para él, eso le gusta. Ya le pareció interesante cuando salió para las felicitaciones, pero ahora que lo mira mejor y puede apreciar su cuerpo, sobre todo su culo indudablemente duro y firme, la atrae mucho más. Aunque claro, un hombre sólo tiene que estar bueno y estar casado para que a ella le resulte el espécimen masculino más follable del planeta Tierra, es su sino desde que tuvo edad para enamorarse, otra posibilidad es que el tipo en cuestión vaya a salir del armario, ella siempre se encarga de darles el último empujón, es su don y está orgullosa de él, ayuda a las personas a ser ellas mismas echando unos cuantos polvos, y de los buenos. 

El hombre sexy saca repentinamente un cuaderno y un lapicero y empieza a dibujar. Ella mira en su misma dirección, pero no encuentra nada que merezca la pena ser pintado, al menos no del modo en el que estaban las cosas, pero todo podía volverse una inspiración hermosa con el ángulo de visión adecuado. Siente una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué lo ha inspirado, pero su tren llega y va a tener que quedarse con las ganas. Aún así, lo sigue mirando desde el interior y se promete a sí misma que la próxima vez que lo vea le preguntará, se niega a quedarse con esa odiosa sensación con él.

***

El tren ha llegado y se ha ido, pero él apenas se ha percatado concentrado en su dibujo de ese banco con historia, mientras el grafito se desliza por el papel puede ver claramente su vida, todas las personas que han pasado por allí dejando un poco de ellos mismos allí, siendo o no conscientes de ello. Es su primera inspiración de la semana y es suficientemente inspiradora para que el mural resultante tenga como centro eso. Dammien no sabe realmente qué le ha llevado a entrar en el metro, sus padres siempre han dicho que es un lugar infernal, él asumió de pequeño que como en el infierno se puede entrar, pero no salir, a no ser que te apellidos Winchester y tengas un ángel adorable de tu parte llamado Castiel, claro. Termina de dibujar y mira a las escaleras por las que ha bajado, si en algo tiene que estar de acuerdo es que la estación estaba atestada y está volviendo a llenarse, siente curiosidad por cómo será subir en uno de esos trenes, no es quien es por obedecer a sus padres precisamente, si lo hubiera hecho ahora sería una de esas personas amargadas con un maletín lleno de documentos legales y números; no obstante, decide que saciará su curiosidad en una hora menos concurrida, cuando no vayan a convertirlo en un bocadillo humano.

Sale del metro y se dirige a su casa, apenas a cinco minutos, sólo tiene que girar la calle y andar unos metros. Sube a su apartamento, está tan vacío que le dan ganas de desordenar todo para que tenga un poco más de vida, pero no lo hace, luego tendrá que recogerlo o cuando su esposa vuelva dentro de dos semanas lo matará y no a besos precisamente. Se da una ducha, esa mañana ha preferido ir a correr por la orilla del Sena que ir a la piscina, aunque también le encanta nadar, y mientras está debajo del agua vuelve a replantearse aquello de tener un gato, seguro que sería divertidos, todo el mundo ha visto miles de vídeos de gatos durante horas sin lograr cansarse, cree que le daría un poco más de vida, le gustan las cosas vivas, después piensa en los contras, recuerda lo que Carine le dijo en su día, que el gato metería las patas en sus pinturas, pero él piensa que podría enseñarle, aunque no tiene claro si a no meter las patas o a aprovechar que las ha metido y pintar, ambas opciones estarían bien. Por lo demás él no viaja y sus domingos aislado del mundo… bueno, los gatos son más independientes, tienen su sitio para hacer sus cosas y se racionan la comida, no ve el inconveniente, sí es una razón de peso para no tener un perro, pero no un gato. 

Mientras se seca el pelo está casi decidido a volver a tratar el tema gato cuando Carine vuelva. Se viste de traje, aunque ese día la camisa es verde oscura y coge la gabardina y su amada bufanda para ir al trabajo. Trabaja como director de arte para una empresa de publicidad, su equipo ya sabe manejarse bastante bien solo y en general se llevan bien, por eso no necesita pasar demasiado tiempo allí, sabe que tiene que ir allí a hacer la parte aburrida de papeleo, pero por lo demás con revisar cómo van, prefiere trabajar en los proyectos que les encargan desde el estudio en su casa. Sin embargo, ese día su jefe los convoca a una reunión. Daimmen escucha al idiota de Francois dar sus insípidas ideas sobre el nuevo trabajo, hay que dejarle hablar de vez en cuando, el hombre ha estudiado diseño gráfico, pero no sabe más que hacer cosas geométricas a cual más aburrida, en su opinión. Finalmente, cuando ya tiene pensada una idea, en vez de soltar esa berborrea especulativa, la presenta ante su jefe y pocos minutos después concluye la reunión con su jefe con su fe renovada en él y con Francois mirándole con rencor, pero a él eso no le importa, sólo piensa en que esa mañana se ha alargado, ha pasado cuatro horas allí y está muerto de hambre.

Conduce en dirección a su casa pensando qué podría hacer de comer, pero en el último momento cambia de dirección, le apetece comer bien y algo nuevo, por lo que decide hacer una segunda visita al restaurante Différer. No hay tanta gente como la otra vez ni por asomo, es normal siendo de día y entre semana, y en seguida lo guían a una mesa. Observa el menú, pide un nuevo plato y otro conocido, así como el vino, y mientras espera observa a la gente a su alrededor, la mayoría son reuniones de negocios o al menos compañeros de trabajo, no ve a nadie comer solo, apoya la cabeza en una mano al apoyar el codo en la mesa, al poco lo quita, se remueve en la silla y suspira. Tal vez no debería haber ido allí a comer estando solo, no le gusta comer solo y sin poder ponerse cómodo es doblemente aburrido. Bebe un poco de vino y se recuerda que la comida es excelente, por eso merece la pena y ese pensamiento es confirmado cuando llega el primer plato.

Mientras espera el turno del postre mueve los pies con nerviosismo, expectación, está deseando probar ese nuevo dulce de chocolate, para ese momento ya ha decidido que el aburrimiento circunstancial merece la pena para ir otros muchos días, aunque tal vez la próxima vez le dirá a Julien, su mejor amigo, que lo acompañe, está seguro de que también le encantará.

El postre aparece ante él y por cortesía se recuerda mirar a la camarera y dar las gracias, desde luego las merece, y se sorprende al ver que es la jefe de cocina ni más ni menos. La mira con curiosidad, sin alcanzar a comprender por qué le ha llevado ella el plato.

–Muchas gracias –dice como tenía pensado en un primer momento, aunque en su tono se puede notar el desconcierto.

–Sabía que volvería a verte pronto –le dice ella con una sonrisa entusiasmada–, no podía quedarme con la duda. 

–¿Qué duda? –pregunta, mira su postre, está seguro de que es lo que tiene que ser y estaba en la carta dos semanas atrás por lo que no puede ser que ella pretenda que haga de catador, con fuerza de voluntad resiste a la gigantesca fuerza atractiva del chocolate que lo insta a comer ya, y vuelve a mirar a… Sophie, recuerda que se llama, no así el apellido, ladeando un poco la cabeza ya que la curiosidad ha alcanzado un alto valor.

–Tu dibujo en la estación de metro –le contesta–. Te vi esta mañana, tenía curiosidad por saber qué te había inspirado y me prometí que cuando volviera a verte te preguntaría. Claro que puedes no contestarme, lo comprenderé –agrega lo último por cortesía, pero se nota que desea que le conteste.

–Oh… –murmura sorprendido, se plantea disculparse por no haberla visto, pero no suele ver a mucha gente en esos casos, hace tiempo que ha decidido dejar de hacerlo, la gente no te cree, se piensa que simplemente los ignoró, así que decide ahorrárselo. Le gusta esa curiosidad pese al desconcierto que le causa, sólo han intercambiado unas palabras en su anterior visita a ese restaurante–. Uno de los bancos –responde finalmente, que le tilden de loco y raro lo tiene más que superado, realmente no es como si alguna vez le haya importado.

–Un banco... dicho así no parece nada extraordinario, así que tengo que suponer que hay algo más en él –medita ella pensativa, pero se da por satisfecha, si su jefe se entera de eso que ha hecho estará en la calle en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Darth Vader–. Gracias por saciar mi curiosidad, le dejo disfrutar del postre y disculpe las molestias.

–No es ninguna molestia –contesta con una sonrisa sincera, le gusta esa mujer, su razonamiento lo ha sorprendido gratamente–. Es un banco con una vida interesante –decide agregar.

Sophie le sonríe. –Le preguntaré la próxima vez si puede contármela –decide y hace una leve inclinación con la cabeza antes de alejarse a la cocina.

Daimmen pone toda su atención en el postre y degusta cada cucharada con absoluto deleite, sin prisa, como ha hecho con el resto de la comida, aunque sólo el chocolate puede sacar esa expresión indecente pese a la ilusión pura con la que lo come. Paga la cuenta, sin percatarse de que el sonrojo de la camarera es culpa suya, el té no es algo que se pueda confiar, es algo especial que su madre le enseñó hacer, por eso prefiere irse a casa, verá un capítulo nuevo de _Juego de tronos_ aunque ya sabe lo que pasa porque ha leído los libros, también sabe que pueden sorprenderle, a los directores de cine y televisión no hay nada que les guste más que reinventar la historia de los libros en que se basan, después trabajará un poco hasta que necesite un poco de aire y saldrá a dar una vuelta por el Jardin des Plantes antes de cenar, ver una película y dormir. Seguramente llamará a Julien, de lo contrario en esa casa grande, solitaria y sin nada que acariciar o que lo acaricie a él siente que se morirá de aburrimiento, sólo cuando suene el teléfono antes de dormir y oiga a su esposa al otra lado de la línea recordará que eso es lo otro que le falta más que un gato y pensará más seriamente que algo va mal con él.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fichas de los protagonistas:  
> -[ Ficha de Daimmen](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/59310.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Carine](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/58948.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Sophie](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/59432.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

Se sienta en la barandilla del paseo junto al Sena, por el curso del río puede ver pasar las barcas con turistas y por detrás de los edificios el Sol escondiéndose, dándole a todo un color anaranjado, cálido, le resulta curioso que les regale esos colores cuando lo que anuncian es la fría noche. Daimmen balancea las piernas hacia el vacío, sólo necesita un empujón para caer o un policía para que le llame la atención rompiendo su momento, pero por ese instante no se preocupa, prefiere disfrutar del presente. Ha salido de trabajar, ha aparcado el coche y no le ha apetecido lo más mínimo ir a casa, por eso está allí vestido de traje y gabardina sentado sobre la barandilla, la bufanda blanca le reconforta con el calor que proporciona a su cuello y su larga coleta vuela hacia el norte debido al viento.

–Chocolate con 75% de cacao –escucha una suave voz a su lado. 

Se sobresalta un poco y se queda mirando a la mujer causante, es Sophie, la creadora de chocolate.

–No, gracias, no me dejan comer chocolate por la calle –responde–, aunque no comprendo por qué –agrega con un encogimiento de hombros antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Ella lo mira y ríe relajadamente. –Me refería a que es lo que me inspira, una escultura de chocolate con el 75% de cacao, probablemente imitando los colores con las pinturas comestibles –le explica estirando un poco los brazos. Lleva la ropa de diario, unos vaqueros desgastados con sus Converse verdes y la chaqueta de cuero negra, además una bufanda de lana gruesa también de color verde. 

–¿Por qué chocolate del 75%? –pregunta con curiosidad, esa contestación ha conseguido llamar su atención y ahora ver las últimas horas del día es secundario.

–Porque creo que el momento en el que el Sol se pone es un momento cálido, tanto si lo compartes con alguien como si lo ves solo –dice mirando el horizonte–. El chocolate del setenta me inspira té, fuego, libro y lluvia, son momentos cálidos, pero el del setenta y cinco… es diferente, es más puro, como las puestas de Sol que es una de las pocas cosas en la Tierra que son como son desde siempre, algo puro y cálido a la vez. 

–La explosión de colores cálidos antes del frío, el toque de dulce antes del amargo al tragar… tiene sentido. ¿Para ti todo se explica con chocolate? –indaga queriendo saciar la curiosidad que ha despertado en él.

Sophie deja escapar una carcajada por su pregunta, ese hombre es muy agradable. –No, no todo, las cosas simples son lo que son, pero las más complicadas… siempre tienen una explicación con el chocolate, hasta las persona –contesta–. Por cierto, no sé tu nombre. 

–Soy Daimmen Le Roux –se presenta tendiéndole una mano, sin importarle el precario balanceo por el cambio de postura que lo desequilibra–. ¿Qué chocolate eres? –no puede esperar a preguntar, no pregunta por sí mismo porque ella apenas le conoce, por ello no cree que pueda describirlo.

La mujer toma su mano apreciando lo grande que parece junto a la propia y lo suaves que las tiene. 

–65% –contesta y le sonríe enigmática–. Pero si te dijera el porqué perdería todo mi encanto. 

Él sonríe. –Acepto eso, sería interesante descubrirlo, chocolate negro de más del 50%, pero tampoco más del 90% da pie a tener una buena opinión de las personas, ¿no crees?

–Me considero una persona que suele causar buenas opiniones –concuerda y se separa de la barandilla–. Puedes descubrirlo si quieres –le dice tendiéndole una tarjeta con su número de teléfono personal. 

Daimmen observa la tarjeta y recuerda que la gente suele intercambiarlas, en su rostro se puede ver el momento en el que se le ocurre, busca en sus bolsillos hasta dar con ellas, le entrega una como si tal cosa y es entonces cuando se fija en los pelos de gato, tienen mezcla de color entre blanco y tonos de gris como para ser de un perro.

–Tienes un gato.

Sophie mira los pelos de su bufanda y asiente. –Sí, Berlioz. Es un gato siberiano, que siempre vive en domingo. 

El Sol está dando su último aliento, todo pasa a ese tono morado y después oscuridad y las farolas se encienden, él se gira con agilidad pasando a poner los pies en el suelo y apoyarse en la barandilla.

–¿Crees que se le pueda enseñar a pintar o a no meter las patas en los botes de pintura? –pregunta viendo la oportunidad de averiguarlo de alguien que vive con un gato, nadie de su círculo de amigos tiene uno, algunos tienen perros u otras mascotas pequeñas, pero no gatos.

–Los gatos son muy inteligentes, puedes enseñarles casi cualquier cosa –responde ella–. ¿Estás pensando en comprarte uno?

–Sí, hace tiempo y ahora otra vez –contesta Daimmen–. Mi casa está demasiado vacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Pero estás casado –comenta mirando su mano izquierda donde está el anillo, la prueba de que su radar sigue sin fallar con los hombres atractivos. 

–Así es, por eso necesitaba comprobar lo de la pintura, fue un argumento bastante convincente la última vez. Creo que ganaré esta vez, al fin y al cabo soy yo quien se queda aquí, ella viaja… todo el tiempo –explica y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro cansado por esa admisión, cada vez parece más cierto que es todo el tiempo.

–Vaya… eso debe ser un rollo –murmura ella, sabe lo que es estar sola en casa, por eso se compró a Berlioz, además Daimmen parece el típico hombre con una casa grande que se queda demasiado vacía. Lo mira y sonríe de lado–. ¿Tienes planes hoy? 

Daimmen piensa que esa mujer no deja de sorprenderlo una y otra vez.

–Nada en especial, ¿por qué?

–Puedes empezar a descubrirme si quieres –sugiere balanceándose ligeramente adelante y atrás–. Podemos cenar y luego he quedado con unos amigos, seguro que se alegran de tener gente nueva. 

Él lo medita unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior como siempre y asiente. –Me parece bien, aunque necesito quitarme esto y ducharme antes. Vivo aquí al lado o puedes decirme dónde ir.

–Si no te molesta que te acompañe, luego vamos a la mía y te presento a Berlioz, hoy le toca salmón para cenar –dice lo último ladeando la cabeza recordándolo en ese momento y después le sonríe. 

–¿Por qué es especial que cene salmón? ¿Es su favorito o le hace algo como cosquillas? –curiosea.

–Oh, no, su favorita es el atún, y siempre se lo doy los lunes por la mañana porque así empieza su semana con renovados ánimos. Aunque como he dicho parece que siempre vive en domingo, para él no es muy dura la semana –le cuenta apretando su bufanda un poco–. Pero el salmón es su segunda favorita, y siempre se la doy los viernes por la noche porque es el día que libro y si yo hago cosas especiales este día él también las merece. 

–Es un gato afortunado –opina incorporándose y echando a andar hacia la avenida.

–Pensé comprarme un perro, los perros me gustan más porque se dejan mimar más que los gatos, pero con mi trabajo no puedo, los felinos son más independientes –empieza a contarle algunas cosas más de ella, siempre ha sido así, desde pequeña se le da bien hablar con la gente, no tiene vergüenza y tampoco le importa mucho cuando la gente empieza a opinar que es una fresca o una viva la vida–. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Pintas?

–Soy director de arte en una empresa de publicidad, pero prefiero simplemente pintar, sobre todo los domingos, por eso yo tampoco podría tener un perro –contesta mientras entran en el ascensor y pulsa el botón para que los lleve al ático.

Ella lo mira de nuevo con curiosidad. –¿Y por qué no pintas sólo? ¿No se gana suficiente? 

–Al principio si es así, pero también es divertido trabajar con otras personas, compartir ideas, sorprenderte con ellas… lo único malo son el papeleo y las reuniones, pero merece la pena. De todas formas no paso mucho tiempo allí –le quita importancia, las puertas del ascensor se abren y avanza por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta A, la B está de adorno, la tienen clausurada.

Entran en el ático y Sophie observa todo con detalle, la casa está ordenada, cree que demasiado, la decoración está cuidada al detalle, nada desentona, y no hay ni un simple libro fuera de lugar. Frunce un poco el ceño porque no es lo que ha esperado de él, no le parecía una de esas personas obsesionadas con el orden o la perfección. Aún así debe reconocer que es bonita, amplia, y si no fuera porque da miedo hasta sentarte en el pulcro sofá, hasta confortable.

–Es bonito –dice, pero se guarda el resto de opiniones para ella, una cosa es ser abierta, otra maleducada, y no conoce de tanto a Daimmen–. ¿Y tus cuadros? –pregunta buscándolos con la mirada, curiosa.

–Esa puerta de la derecha, al fondo, da al otro piso, muévete por donde gustes –responde mientras deja los zapatos en la entrada y sube el pequeño escalón para perderse en el dormitorio a fin de arreglarse para salir.

Sophie da una vuelta por esa plata después de haberse quitado también los zapatos, le parece una tradición curiosa, pero muy buena, piensa que quizá deba implantarla en su casa también. Después decide entrar a ver esos cuadros, lo primero que piensa al ver el espacio es que a ella también le gustaría tener algo así para poder trabajar con el chocolate, con sus propias obras de arte. Ve un montón de lienzos de diferentes tamaños ordenados en un rincón, todos en blanco esperando ser escogidos. Después los lienzos ya terminados y secos, mejor colocados, se ve que los tratan con mimo. Ella se detiene a mirarlos uno a uno, fascinada por la mezcla de colores, los sentimientos que inspiran cada uno, siente ganas de ponerse a crear también, son hermosos. En otro lado hay miniaturas, con pequeños detalles que expresan grandes cosas. Y finalmente múltiples caballetes con pinturas inacabadas o en proceso de secado, no puede evitar quedarse mirando embelesada la del banco del metro, realmente cuenta una historia, no… cuenta muchas historias, las de todos los que han pasado por él, es magnífico cómo se puede plasmar todo eso en un cuadro. 

Daimmen regresa diez minutos después y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, viste unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que se ajustan perfectamente a los músculos de sus piernas y su culo, ya no sale mucho a discotecas, excepto cuando Julien lo invita para mortificación de su esposa, su torso lo cubre una camisa de color burdeos sobre la que resalta su pelo negro y largo todavía un poco húmedo, pero en una coleta, sus labios parecen algo más rojos por ese mismo color y sus ojos verdes brillan en contraste.

–Estoy listo –informa tras observarla unos segundos, apreciando la expresión de su rostro que muestra la impresión que sus pinturas le causan y él sonríe por ello.

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo observa del mismo modo que ha observado sus pinturas, ese hombre es un adonis bajado del cielo, no comprende cómo su esposa puede dejarlo solo, no por celarlo, que también, sino porque si fuera ella querría pasar todo el tiempo con él, es excitante e interesante, una buena combinación en un hombre. 

–Me gustan las historias del banco, son increíbles –lo halaga con sinceridad volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. 

–Gracias –responde y entonces se le ocurre algo y entra en la habitación diáfana para buscar entre los cuadros uno en concreto, uno que habla de chocolate negro sobre fresas y la eternidad para degustarlo–. Este te gustará, chocolatera –dice mostrándoselo.

La mujer sonríe divertida por el apelativo y mira el cuadro, si con los demás le han entrado ganas de ponerse a trabajar con ese casi puede sentir el chocolate caer en un fino hilo sobre la superficie de trabajo antes de moldearlo. Lo observa largos minutos y humedece sus labios en un movimiento lento con la lengua, con la misma parsimonia que inspira esa obra. 

–Es… chocolate del setenta –dice sonriéndole–. Me encanta. 

Él ríe por su contestación y la mira, mordiéndose el labio pensándolo. –¿Lo quieres?

La sorpresa se ve en el rostro de ella por primera vez desde que la conoce. –¿Los vendes? 

–A veces, pero prefiero regalárselos a alguien que los aprecie de verdad, que no los vaya a abandonar en un almacén sin nadie que los mire –responde y se puede ver en sus ojos cuánto le afecta ese hecho, como si sus cuadros fueran sus hijos.

Sophie lo medita, apenas se conocen y no quiere que luego se arrepienta de su regalo, pero le ha puesto la zanahoria delante de las narices como quien dice y ya puede vislumbrar cómo quedará en sus paredes de ladrillo visto. 

–Hagamos un trato –decide finalmente–. Yo tomo prestado el cuadro, lo cuelgo en un hermoso lugar para poder mirarlo y disfrutarlo, pero sólo será mío si al final decides que de verdad soy un 65%, si merezco la pena –le ofrece la mano para cerrar el acuerdo con una alegre sonrisa y ojos brillantes. 

Él se la estrecha con una sonrisa. –Trato hecho –acepta, aunque está seguro de que se lo está dando a la persona adecuada.

Después, de un armario saca un gran rollo de papel marrón y envuelve el cuadro con él para evitar roces en la pintura.

–Vámonos –la insta a salir, yendo a la puerta para calzarse, aunque se detiene a medio camino cuando sus ojos se fijan en el teléfono al recordar que Carine le llamará como cada noche, sus labios forman una perfecta O y seguidamente decide sacar el móvil para enviarle un Whatsapp informándola de que va a salir y no estará esa noche en casa, no le ve el problema.

–¿Dónde está ella? –pregunta Sophie deduciendo el motivo por el que se ha parado a mandar un mensaje, ella ya se ha puesto sus zapatillas. 

Daimmen saca unos zapatos negros de un diseño más informal. –Nueva York –responde simplemente y cuando está listo coge un abrigo más corto, su mano se cierra en torno a su bufanda, pero la suelta dándole una caricia de despedida, es mejor no llevarla cuando va a salir, lo sabe, no quiere arriesgarse a perderla–. ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Te llevo?

–Pensaba que iríamos en metro, pero con el cuadro… no es seguro meterlo ahí –medita ella ladeando la cabeza–. Si no te molesta coger el coche, sino podemos ir en taxi –sugiere pensando que tiene suficiente dinero en la cartera. 

–No tengo pensado beber demasiado de todas formas –decide cogiendo las llaves del coche, cierra y se detienen a esperar el ascensor–. Nunca he ido en metro –comenta.

–¿Nunca, nunca? –ese hecho le resulta más que sorprendente, casi imposible, cree que hasta el primer ministro ha subido alguna vez en metro, aunque sólo sea para inaugurarlo–. Debes subir algún día. 

–Eso estaba pensando, pero no en hora punta –concuerda–. Mi madre nos hablaba del metro de pequeños como si fuera peor que el coco, que incluso si ya había comido y espachurrado a suficiente gente te empujaban para pudiera comer más y que salías fino como el papel, o puede que nunca más salieras, en cualquier caso nunca volvías a ser el mismo –explica y se ríe un poco, ahora le hace gracia, de pequeño él y su hermana mayor tenían pesadillas. 

Ella también ríe y asiente, al tiempo que ve el increíble Mercedes abrirse al detectar la llave acercarse a él. –En parte tu madre tiene razón, es incómodo, las adolescentes gritan, las ancianas gritan más que las adolescentes, y en hora punta parecemos espárragos enlatados. Pero no todo en la vida son experiencia buenas, y creo que hay que conocer todo lo que puedas del mundo en el que vives, el conocimiento alimenta la imaginación. 

–Eso mismo pienso yo –dice dejando el cuadro en el maletero y seguidamente entrando en el coche.

Daimmen mete la dirección que ella le da en el GPS del coche y se ponen en marcha hacia la casa de la mujer continuando la conversación. Sophie no puede evitar sentirse más afín a él conforme hablan. Sabe que Laurent le echará la charla cuando la vea llegar con él, pero sin duda merece la pena conocerlo mejor. Suben a uno de los áticos del 19 de Oberkampf y antes de que abra la puerta escuchan los maullidos de Berlioz. El gato se restriega por las piernas de su dueña cuando entran a modo de saludo cariñoso y deja que ésta lo coja en brazos aprovechando para lamer su nariz un par de veces. 

–No está tan ordenada como la tuya… no esperaba visita –dice a modo de disculpa entrando en el piso con el gato aún en sus brazos, el piso parece más un loft, con todo prácticamente a la vista.

En la entrada hay un pequeño mueble donde deja las llaves, la bufanda y el bolso. A la derecha la cocina americana con una gran isla con cuatro taburetes altos que hace las veces de mesa. Cuando va más gente tiene una mesa desmontable y sillas en su desván. A la izquierda un sofá de cuero marrón chocolate con múltiples cojines de tonos verdes, al igual que la alfombra peluda sobre la que está una mesa cafetera de madera oscura; y en la pared una chimenea, no hay rastro de televisión en el lugar, pero sí un ordenador portátil en la mesita cafetera, y en las paredes un par de cuadros grandes que dan colorido y fotos de sus amigos y familia. Al fondo se puede entrever la mitad de la cama, evidentemente sin hacer, la otra mitad la oculta una gran puerta corredera de metal con un aire envejecido que va del suelo al techo, y que también esconde el armario y la puerta del baño. 

–No me molesta el desorden y no lo está tanto, no te preocupes –la tranquiliza–. Así que este es Berlioz, ¿también sabe pintar y tocar el piano? –pregunta en tono divertido mientras lo observa.

Ella ríe dejando al animal en su lugar usual en la encimera de la isla. –No, pero creo que pronto aprenderá a abrir latas –le contesta–. Creo que debería hacer algo de cena antes de vestirme, o me mancharé –medita y asiente abriendo la nevera para ver qué es lo que tiene. 

–Claro, no lo había pensado. ¿Qué te parece si ya que tú me invitas a ir a ese sitio, yo te invito a cenar? Donde te apetezca, es tu día libre –propone mientras comienza a hacer migas con el gato, por el momento está aceptando que lo acaricie, un buen inicio.

Sophie cierra la nevera y le sonríe. –Cierto, yo ya he cocinado para ti, no tengo que impresionarte –responde en un tono bromista y asiente–. Hay un restaurante cerca donde hacen un pollo picante con plátano que está delicioso, el mejor de toda Francia sin duda –sugiere mirándolo jugar con Berlioz. 

–Eso tampoco lo he probado, perfecto –acepta.

Al gato le ha llamado la atención un mechón de pelo que cae por delante de su hombro derecho y queda colgando al estar inclinado, Berlioz estira la pata dándole, jugando y él levanta la cabeza para alejarse de su alcance y volviendo a bajarla con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

Ella los observa unos segundos más y luego se aleja hacia la habitación. –Ponte cómodo, voy a ducharme –lo invita antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que no se molesta en cerrar del todo. 

Cuando la mujer vuelve a salir media hora después está completamente lista, se ha puesto una minifalda negra de flecos en varias capas, que se mueven cuando camina y que deja ver sus largas y torneadas piernas enfundadas en medias de cristal que apenas se notan. La parte superior es una camisa verde esmeralda, vaporosa y que deja la espalda al descubierto, la ha metido un poco bajo la falda haciendo que quede un poco abombada, pero sigue marcando bien el contorno de sus pechos y la curva de las caderas. Para completar el atuendo unos botines negros de tacón, tampoco demasiado altos. El pelo aún lo lleva húmedo, con un aire despeinado y el maquillaje tan sutil que apenas se nota, excepto por el contorno de sus ojos enmarcados en negro haciendo su mirada intensa. 

Lo observa sentado en el suelo con Berlioz, que está tumbado boca arriba totalmente relajado mientras el hombre lo acaricia. 

–Es un gato con suerte. 

Daimmen levanta la mirada apreciando el cambio.

–Sí, es verdad que vive en domingo –contesta, acaricia al gato un poco más, lo empuja suavemente hasta que consigue que se levante de sus piernas y se levanta del suelo–. Parece que el verde es tu color, estás muy guapa –dice con sinceridad con la despreocupación de un amigo mientras se sacude pelos de gato distraídamente.

–Gracias –le agradece dando una vuelta sobre sí misma–. ¿Nos vamos?

Salen del piso, cenan y después regresan a por el coche. Daimmen conduce hasta un aparcamiento cercano al local en que Sophie ha quedado con sus amigos, él sabe dónde está, pero se da cuenta que no ha ido muchas veces a parar a ese lugar y no puede estar seguro de si alguna vez ha entrado en una de esas discotecas, es posible, sobre todo en el primer año de universidad, en ese año tiene lagunas mentales para cada semana, fue en su segundo año cuando conoció a Carine y las lagunas mentales se redujeron drásticamente.

–Están ahí –le señala un grupo de dos hombres y tres mujeres–. No te asustes –agrega con diversión antes de llamar a Laurent, su mejor amigo desde siempre, dando pequeños saltitos. 

El hombre que pasa del metro ochenta, un poco más que Daimmen, y tiene el pelo castaño y corto y los ojos grises la abraza.

–Hola, pequeña –la saluda con cariño–. ¿Cómo está mi gato favorito?

–De domingo, como siempre –le contesta sonriente, devolviéndole el abrazo–. He traído a un amigo –le dice y mira a Daimmen–. Daimmen, él es Laurent. 

–Encantado de conocerte –dice Daimmen estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa amable.

Laurent se fija en la izquierda al instante. –Igualmente –responde rápidamente y coge a su amiga del brazo–. Ven, pequeña, tú y yo tenemos que hablar –dice tirando de la mujer sin posibilidad de réplica.

–¡No te alejes, ya vengo! –se apresura a decirle Sophie a Daimmen dejándose llevar por su amigo–. ¿Vas a hacerte secuestrador profesional? Te falta cloroformo. 

–Debería –asegura Laurent–, para meterte en un zulo y que no salieras de ahí. ¿Se puede saber qué haces con otro casado? Recuerdo que hablamos de esto hace un mes, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, pero la última acordamos que ibas a dejar el vicio.

Ella rueda los ojos. –Primero: no es un vicio, lo haces sonar muy mal. Segundo: no estoy liada con él. Y tercero: es adorable e interesante y me ha regalado un cuadro de chocolate –enumera levantando uno a uno los dedos. 

–Primero: suena como es, malo, sólo te haces daño. Segundo: puede que no, pero quieres. Y tercero: está muy bueno y con esos ojazos verdes y ese pelazo… ¡centrémonos! El caso es que si os conocéis de poco, porque si no es así vas a tener que convertirte en mi pequeño duende hacedora de chocolate por un mes… o puede que dos, para que te perdone, y ya te hace regalos está claro dónde quiere meterse él.

–Ha venido al restaurante dos veces, una con su esposa y otra solo –le cuenta ella–. Además lo vi en el metro un día, pintando, él no me vio. Y hoy me lo encontré en el Sena, mirando la puesta de Sol. Está solo así que lo invité, no creo que sea de esos. 

–Es un hombre casado, no un gatito extraviado –replica Laurent–. No tenías que recogerlo. Cuanto más lejos de ti, mejor, creer no vale, no lo conoces.

–Te caerá bien, además… –mira a Daimmen que parece un poco perdido–. No voy a mandarlo a casa así. No pasará, te lo prometo –lo mira con ojos de corderito. 

–Está bien, te lo puedes quedar hoy, pero mañana lo tienes que devolver donde lo has encontrado, seguro que la mamá gata lo cuida bien –bromea, claudicando ante su promesa.

–No lo parecía –murmura ella aunque ya está regresando junto a su acompañante–. Lo siento, me tenía que contar la discusión que tuvo en su trabajo –se excusa, no le puede decir que la causa de ese repentino rapto ha sido él. 

–No te preocupes, me sé presentar solo –contesta sonriendo.

Sophie ríe y lo coge de la mano. –Vamos dentro, el pollo sigue dándome sed –lo insta a seguirla al interior de la discoteca. 

Daimmen se deja llevar, así es más fácil ir observando todo, hay cosas que le resultan familiares, pero muchas discotecas se parecen, por lo que sigue sin estar seguro de si alguna vez ha estado allí, deja de darle vueltas, no tiene importancia, en cualquier caso a partir de ese momento sí ha estado allí, lo importante es el presente.

Llegan a la barra después de un par de minutos abriéndose paso entre la gente, está un poco abarrotada, pero aún hay hueco para poder bailar en cuanto refresque su garganta. Laurent, su esposo Alex y tres amigas de éste último que conoce de un par de veces los han seguido y también se disponen a pedir algo para empezar la noche. Ella pide dos gin tonic, los paga y le da uno a Daimmen. 

–¿Por el chocolate? –bromea. 

Él se ríe. –Por el chocolate –brinda y ambos beben.

La música del local es moderna, comercial, fácil de seguir y perfecta para moverte libremente, aunque está un poco alta y tiene que alzar la voz, no sabe si será buena idea acercarse más a él para hablarle, aunque es algo que haría normalmente. 

–¿Te gusta bailar? 

Daimmen le consigue leer los labios, asiente en respuesta y apura su copa.

–Es mejor que estar parado cuando no se puede hablar –responde hablándole al oído sin meditarlo–. ¿Vienes?

Ella siente que sus rodillas se tambalean un poco cuando su aliento acariciar su oreja y asiente a su pregunta. Apura su copa y volviendo a cogerle la mano deja que sea él quien la guíe esa vez hasta la pista de baile donde comienza a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música y los movimientos de él. 

–Lo haces bien –le dice también al oído, no es un delito. 

–Tú también –contesta con una sonrisa amable, le coge la mano, hace que dé una vuelta de improviso y su sonrisa pasa a ser traviesa ante el grito de sorpresa de ella.

Esa sonrisa es nueva para ella, pero le gusta, se ve aún más guapo y atrayente, una voz en su cabeza le dice que deje de pensar en eso y ella lo intenta, jura que lo intenta, pero se lo pone tan complicado cuando pone casualmente su mano grande en su estrecha cintura. 

–¿Acaso sales a bailar a menudo? Ese paso es de profesional –bromea de nuevo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él. 

Él ríe un poco y continúa moviéndose con la música. –No, casi nada en general –contesta–. Pero tengo buena memoria.

–Debo darle las gracias a tu buena memoria por no pisarme los pies –lo pica un poco y gira quedando de espaldas a él, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque nota cómo Laurent le lanza puñales con los ojos, pero ¿qué le puede hacer ella? Todo el mundo sabe que el chocolate del sesenta y cinco es coqueto. 

Tras varios bailes y copas más, Daimmen bosteza y se frota un ojo sintiendo que es momento de que se vaya, son las tres de la madrugada, ya es hora. Sophie está hablando animadamente con sus amigos y espera a ver una pausa para hablar con ella.

–Tengo que irme ya –informa y es cierto, si espera más puede dormirse sobre el volante, es de sueño fácil–. ¿Ellos te llevarán cuando se vayan o…?

Ella sonríe agradeciendo su preocupación. –Tranquilo, Laurent y Alex me llevan como siempre –contesta y se alza un poco para darle un casto beso en la mejilla–. Me lo he pasado bien. 

–Yo también, gracias por invitarme –contesta, se despide del resto y se marcha.

–¿Cómo va esa promesa? –cuestiona Laurent pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sophie.

–No ha pasado nada, ¿no? –le contesta y lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. 

–Ya… pero ese hombre es un peligro, es como un gatito adorable y curioso, pero en tío bueno –reconoce.

–Yo creía que el peligro era yo para él, Lau –replica ella, eso es lo que le dijo su último “novio”. 

–A mí me importas tú –contesta el de pelo castaño.

Sophie le sonríe con cariño, es como un hermano para ella, aunque tiene otros cuatro. –Te quiero, Lau. 

–Y yo, pequeña. Y ahora nos debes unos bailes –dice llevándola a la pista, Alex les acompaña, la noche es joven, es su día libre y aún queda tiempo por delante para disfrutarlo.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo personaje:  
> -[ Ficha de Laurent](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Chocolate/Laurent_zps1b595085.jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

Termina de preparar la cena y se mueve junto a Julien al sofá, espera a que su mejor amigo se siente y después lo hace él dejando que sus piernas lleguen al otro lado del sofá con lo que sus pies quedan sobre el respaldo, se suelta el pelo para él, apoya la cabeza en el regazo del otro y coge su mano para ponérsela en la cabeza, Daimmen tiene la certeza de que no conocerá a nadie que acaricie y juegue con su pelo como él. Carine tardará un rato más en llegar, regresó de Nuevo York cuatro días atrás, así que tienen tiempo antes de que su esposa y su mejor amigo comiencen con su guerra de miradas que como siempre concluirá en una discusión, se llevan como el perro y el gato.

Julien lo hace con una sonrisa cariñosa. –¿Al final me he convertido en tu rascador personal?

–Eres el mejor, no tiras ni eres monótono, perfecto –contesta, ni un Buda feliz podría tener una mejor expresión de plenitud.

El hombre ríe negando con la cabeza de tal modo que su pelo negro se mueve y el flequillo acaba cubriendo sus ojos de color miel. 

–Tantos años y aún no le has dicho a tu esposa cómo se hace –comenta con cierto retintín al mentar a Carine.

–¿Por qué? Tú lo haces bien y vamos a estar siempre juntos, además tú no te vas todo el tiempo –esa vez lo último se le escapa, aunque sabe que no debería haberlo dicho, porque eso sólo es echarle más leña al fuego que esos dos no necesitan. 

Julien aprieta los labios unos segundos, después de tanto tiempo sigue sin comprender a esa mujer, no le cae bien ni lo va a hacer nunca, pero eso no tendría importancia si no dejara a su amigo tirado como un perro cada dos por tres. No duda de que lo quiera, pero tiene una forma muy peculiar de hacerlo que a él no le gusta ni un pelo, Daimmen se merece algo mejor que ella, alguien que lo prefiera sobre su estúpido trabajo. Aún así prefiere no decir nada, disfrutar del momento relajado antes de la cena. 

–¿Qué me cuentas de esa chocolatera?

–El martes fui a comer al restaurante otra vez y pedí unos profiteroles de chocolate, pero me mandó otra cosa, era como una fondue de frutas, pero… era especial, nunca he probado una tan buena –le habla con entusiasmo, su expresión se torna placentera unos segundos al recordar su comida favorita convertida en algo insuperable.

El otro sigue acariciando su pelo y sonríe al escucharlo y ver su expresión. –Te sorprendió. 

–Sí, lo hace todo el tiempo –ríe un poco–. Podrías venir a comer un día conmigo, es un poco aburrido comer tieso en esas sillas y solo. ¿Vendrás? 

–Claro, me apetece conocer a esa mujer y sus creaciones, parece interesante y te hace sonreír –comenta de un modo inocente, aunque para sí mismo sus palabras no lo son tanto.

–Lo es, tiene esas teorías del chocolate y es natural, aunque está trabajando y está muy liada, si sale de la cocina es un momento. Pero podrías llevarme de fiesta algún día y la invitamos –lo sorprende proponiendo una escapada, hace mucho que no es él quien propone algo así. 

–¿Nos escabullimos de Carine? –pregunta como un niño planeando una travesura, hace tiempo que no pasa eso, mucho tiempo, y entonces otra pregunta pasa por su mente–. ¿Le has hablado de ella?

Daimmen ríe por lo primero. –No quiero que discutáis más por mi culpa, y en sólo semana y media más nos lo ahorraremos, aunque… –se muerde el labio–. Cuando fui el otro día con Sophie por la noche le dije simplemente que salía, así que ahora que lo pienso seguro que cree que tú fuiste el causante. No te preocupes, se lo diré luego. No he tenido mucho tiempo para hablarle de Sophie, pero ya la conoce, de San Valentín, bueno, de dos días después, ella fue quien descubrió el Différer, ya lo sabes.

Julien frunce el ceño al escuchar el tiempo que Carine va a estar ahí, dos malditas semanas después de estar tres separados, es peor que una relación a distancia, porque esas normalmente son obligadas, ¿pero qué necesidad tiene esa arrogante?

Daimmen levanta un brazo y con un dedo aprieta en el ceño fruncido hasta que lo relaja.

–Vas a ser un abuelo pronto –bromea–. No te preocupes, se lo explicaré todo, ¿vale? –lo calma con una sonrisa dulce, pensando que eso es lo que le preocupa, no le gusta que esté tan callado y serio.

–No –niega mirándolo–. Es mejor que crea que soy yo a que la tome con la pobre Sophie, estoy acostumbrado, además es divertido picarla un poco –agrega y sonríe pícaramente. 

–Vale, pero tengo que hablarle de ella y tendré una gran laguna cuando le diga que le di el cuadro de chocolate y conocí a Berlioz –se muerde el labio meditando cómo solucionar eso.

–Lo de Berlioz es fácil, ibas a ayudarla a colgar el cuadro –medita ladeando la cabeza–. Puedes decirle que la invitaste a café y a ver los cuadros. Algo simple. 

Daimmen suspira apesadumbrado. –No me gusta mentir.

–Bueno, siempre puedes limitarte a decirle toda la verdad hasta antes del momento discoteca. 

–Supongo –acepta con resignación–. ¿Cuándo crees que será tiempo suficiente para que sepa qué chocolate soy? Muero de curiosidad.

–¿Ya sabes por qué ella es 65%? –pregunta Julien a su vez. 

–Porque es dulce, pero no empalagosa, tiene su toque de intriga como ese poquito de amargo, pero… creo que también hay veces que parece… no es triste, pero es algo que se le parece, podría pintarlo, pero no sé explicarlo. Probablemente aún me quede para saber del todo por qué es 65%, ¿no?

El moreno lo mira y se inclina para dejar un beso en su frente. –Deberías pintarle una miniatura a eso, para que yo te entienda –sugiere, le gusta descifrar sus pinturas, darles forma y poder plasmarlo en palabras–. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, seguramente ella ya tenga una idea de qué chocolate eres, pero al igual que a ti te faltan datos a ella también, así que no podrá decírtelo con seguridad aún. 

–Entonces el próximo día le pediré que me lo diga cuando lo sepa y esperaré –decide Daimmen, sus ojos miran en dirección a la puerta que da a su santuario, le pican los dedos por empezar a pintar, pero se aguanta, Carine debe estar al caer y si empieza la cena se le enfriará, no podrá parar hasta acabar, además al día siguiente es sábado, tendrá tiempo.

–Y cuando lo tenga le tendré que pedir el mío, no quiero ser el único sin chocolate –ríe su amigo justo cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse y ambos se ponen de pie, él más tranquilamente que Daimmen, para recibir a la víbora. 

Carine entra en la casa dejando los zapatos en la entrada, sonríe a su esposo, pero a Julien le dedica una dura mirada, como siempre, nunca le ha gustado ese hombre, no es una buena influencia para Daimmen, además es su ex. 

–Hola, cariño, siento llegar un poco tarde –se disculpa acercándose para darle un dulce beso. 

–No importa, creo que no se enfrió todavía –la exculpa como siempre–. ¿Qué ha ido mal en el trabajo? –pregunta, esa suele ser la razón de que tarde, cualquier contratiempo.

–Tuve que solucionar unas cosas del viaje a Roma –le explica y se acerca a Julien para tenderle una mano que él acepta durante un escaso segundo. 

–Espero que no se te haya fastidiado el viaje –le dice con sarcasmo el moreno. 

–Nada de eso, sólo he cambiado mi hotel por uno de cinco estrellas –le contesta ella alzando la cabeza orgullosa. 

Escuchar que esa es la razón hace que la sangre del traductor se caliente más. 

–¿Por qué no te pones cómoda y mientras pongo los platos? Hice sopa de miso y _pâté aux pommes de terre_ , y muero de hambre –interviene Daimmen al ver la expresión de su amigo, puede soportar las pequeñas pullas, pero cuando van más en serio le duele que las dos personas que más quiere se hablen así.

La mujer lo mira y asiente, volviendo a sonreír, tomando aire y tranquilizándose, por él. –Voy a cambiarme, ahora vengo. 

Daimmen levanta la cabeza para salvar los diez centímetros de altura que los diferencia y dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo para que se tranquilice cuando su esposa se pierde tras la puerta del dormitorio

–No te enfurruñes otra vez, te sentará mal mi rica comida –le dice y después va a la cocina para hacer lo que ha dicho.

Carine sale del cuarto poco después y los tres se sientan a la mesa. La cena pasa entre conversaciones superficiales, como todas las que tienen para mantener a raya la tensión cuando ella y el mejor amigo de su marido están en la misma habitación. De vez en cuando alguna pulla sale de sus labios dirigida al otro, pero el vino los apacigua, aunque los tres saben que en cuanto estén recogiendo no será igual, no se contendrán tanto. 

La bomba esa vez estalla cuando la rubia comenta que están planteando enlazar el viaje a Roma con el de Amsterdam, sin pasar por París, eso quiere decir que volverán a ser tres semanas en las que Daimmen se queda solo y Julien no duda a la hora de intervenir. 

–En ese caso deberías venirte a mi casa, Daimmen, al menos no estarás solo todo el tiempo, o puedo venir yo –sugiere como si tal cosa. 

–Vale –acepta quizás demasiado rápido, pero es que cuando pasa demasiado tiempo solo hay veces que cree que podría convertirse en una alfombra–. Bueno, no hace falta todos los días, cuando no te moleste y eso.

–Sí, seguro que es un incordio para los dos –dice Carine frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras recoge, no le gusta. 

–Por mí no hay problema, además estamos cómodos compartiendo la cama –la pica un poco y contiene una sonrisa por el gesto del rostro de ella, que se joda–. Y podemos salir de nuevo una noche –agrega, confirmando las sospechas de ella de quién se llevó a su esposo cuando estaba fuera y ahorrándole a su amigo explicaciones. 

–Me gusta el plan –concuerda Daimmen y mira a su esposa, su expresión lo hace dudar, aunque él no ve nada mal en eso, aún no tiene gato; aún–. Mejor estar acompañado que aquí el sofá y yo, hasta que vuelvas, ¿no crees?

Ella se acerca a él y lo besa, larga y dulcemente. –Sí, claro, siento dejarte solo tanto tiempo, me quedaré más la próxima vez, puedo coger vacaciones –promete. 

–Es tu trabajo, lo que te gusta hacer –contesta exculpándola. Dedicarse a lo que se quiere es importante para él, tuvo que luchar contra su familia para no acabar en un trabajo aburrido tras un escritorio haciendo dinero, por eso no es capaz de pedirle que lo deje un poco, eso lo haría sentir hipócrita–. Si las coges avísame y cogeré también.

–Claro, y no me separaré de ti en todo ese tiempo –responde mimosa. 

Julien piensa que se las cogerá como siempre, en verano, y para eso aún queda, pero no dice nada, hablar dañaría a su amigo y es lo último que quiere. Termina de recoger las cosas y se prepara para marcharse. 

–Hablamos, Daimmen, haremos planes –le dice en un tono misterioso y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. 

Daimmen ríe ante eso. –Muchos planes –dice divertido y le da un beso extra antes de soltarlo.

Se despide de la mujer con un gesto con la cabeza y sale del ático dejándolos solos, después de tantos años aún espera que su querido amigo, la persona más importante para él, abra los ojos.

***

Carine se pierde por la puerta de embarque y él se siente un poco mal porque está más emocionado por ir a comprarse un gato que triste porque ella se vaya. Lleva tres días aguantándose desde que ella aceptó, tras pensarlo un poco decidió que quería ir con un experto, o algo así, con Sophie podría ser divertido, seguro que le gusta y además así le pregunta por el chocolate.

Sale de la terminal y antes de entrar al garaje coge el móvil y la llama.

–Digamelón –escucha la voz de la mujer alegre al otro lado de la línea.

–Melona –contesta Daimmen con diversión. 

–¡Dai! Me alegro de escucharte, ¿qué tal todo? Hace mucho que no vienes al restaurante –la emoción de escucharlo se puede notar en la voz de ella, ese hombre se la está ganando con mucha facilidad y aunque en parte eso la asusta no quiere ni puede dejar de verlo. 

–Bien, ¿estás libre? –pregunta, nadie le acorta el nombre, pero ella es como es y se lo pasa.

–Sí, totalmente, la lavadora puede esperar un día más –le contesta interesada por su próxima proposición, porque la gente no suele preguntar si estás libre para luego no proponerte un plan. 

–Necesito una experta en gatos y creo que eres perfecta para esta misión –dice, a cada segundo se filtra un poco más la emoción, apenas puede aguantarse de no decírselo a las claras y guardar un poco de misterio.

–¿Te han dado permiso para comprarte uno? ¡Eso es genial! Sé el sitio perfecto y además puedo llevar a Berlioz para que elija a su nuevo amigo o amiga –sugiere la mujer mostrando claramente su entusiasmo. 

–Estoy en el aeropuerto, así que en 15 minutos puedo estar ahí, ¿te parece?

–Tiempo suficiente para ponerle la correa y convencerlo de que tomar el aire es bueno para su salud –asegura medio en broma. 

–Vas a estropear su domingo –ríe él–. Hasta ahora.

–Nos vemos. 

Cuando él llega a la puerta del edificio de Sophie ella está esperándolo ya en la calle. Lleva unos vaqueros normales, con las zapatillas de color azul a juego con el jersey, la chaqueta de cuero negro y una bufanda de diferentes tonos de azul. Berlioz está en sus brazos, con una expresión de resignación y cierto enfado, como si lo hubiera despertado de la siesta. 

–Hola –lo saluda animosa dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

–Buenos días –saluda él dándole tres besos, está seguro de que ya han pasado de conocidos a amigos, y acaricia la cabeza de Berlioz–. Venga, ya verás como no es tan malo.

–Tenemos que ir a esta dirección –Sophie le pasa un papel para que meta la dirección en el GPS, ella quería un coche con GPS, eran geniales, pero no tenía el permiso de conducir, así que sería un poco estúpido, más porque su edificio no tenía garaje y tendría que abandonarlo en la calle–. ¿Has pensado alguna raza en concreto? 

–No, pero Julien me dijo que mejor con pelo largo –contesta poniendo el coche en marcha.

–Entonces un siberiano es lo mejor, porque los persas tienen la cara chafada y mala leche –le explica asintiendo con la cabeza. 

–Sí, los persas los descartamos por eso. Entonces uno como Berlioz.

–Sí. ¿Has oído? Vas a tener un amigo como tú, para que luego te quejes diciendo que no tienes amigos de cuatro patas –le habla al gato como si de verdad la entendiera y le contestara, luego mira a Daimmen–. Está contento. Pero dice que a ver si le haces un favor aún más grande y en vez de amigo le buscas novia. 

–Vaya asaltacunas –bromea, ve un sitio cerca del lugar y aparca con rapidez.

–Dice que puede esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, que no es tan viejo –le sigue el juego bajando del coche y deja a Berlioz en el suelo donde se estira todo lo que puede, lo lleva sujeto con una correa, para obligarlo a caminar. 

La tienda está a pocos pasos, Daimmen lo observa todo con curiosidad, hace mucho tiempo que no entra a una de esas, cree que desde que era pequeño aunque nunca ha tenido una mascota. Observa los peces de colores, los pájaros y loros, habla un poco con estos últimos y ríe con Sophie, siente que su cabeza va a explotar por tal cantidad de inspiración, es casi como cuando sale a la naturaleza, encuentra belleza hasta en las serpientes y en esa tarántula peluda. Finalmente se detienen frente a los gatos y su decisión de lo quiere se tambalea, le gustan todos, menos los persas cara chafada, eso no cambia.

–Esto es muy difícil –se queja.

–Los siameses son majos, pero todos se parecen demasiado –comenta Sophie observándolos al igual que Berlioz que pone las patas en los cristales–. Y los orientales son muy comunes. Te queda mejor uno distinguido –ríe un poco por sus propias palabras y señala la urna en la que hay tres siberianos, uno gris como Berlioz, otro blanco y otro más negro–. Estos son achuchables y mira cómo juegan –eran los más activos de la tienda. 

–Por eso me gustan más los gatos, porque siempre juegan, los perros de mayores juegan menos –le explica–. ¿Y si cojo dos? Seguro que no se nota, son muy pequeños –trata de convencerse de que Carine no lo mataría, no quiere perder esa ilusión–, aunque… no puedo separarlos y dejar a uno solito… pobrecitos. 

Sophie ladea la cabeza pensativa y lo mira con ojos brillantes cogiendo las solapas de su gabardina–. ¡Compremos los tres! Yo puedo quedarme uno y cuando nos veamos los llevamos para que se vean, a Berlioz le vendrá bien movimiento –sugiere, pensando que ahí empieza su peor pesadilla, acabar sola con 30 gatos. 

A Daimmen le brillan los ojos por la idea.

–Vale, pero necesito que alguien dé otra opinión u otro cómplice por si muero –dice divertido sacando el móvil para llamar a Julien.

–¿Ya me estás echando de menos? Te prometo que iré esta noche a dormir contigo –escucha a su amigo que empieza a hablar sin saludo previo, contento de que lo llame.

–Vale, eres calentito. Estoy en la tienda de animales con Sophie y necesito un cómplice y un padrino para mis dos gatos por si Carine me mata –le cuenta ya a cosa hecha y espera su reacción. 

–¿Dos gatos? ¿En serio? Me encantan las ideas que se te ocurren con esa mujer, a ver cuándo me la presentas –responde su amigo más que divertido imaginando la cara de la querida esposa. 

–Dice Julien que te quiere conocer, parece urgente –le dice a Sophie antes de seguir hablando–. Es que hay tres y están jugando, ¿cómo los voy a separar? Así que ella dice que se lleva uno y cuando nos veamos se ven todos.

La mujer ríe y asiente. –Cuando quiera. 

–¿Acepta? Y claro, te comprendo y me parece correcto, pobres gatitos, se pondrían muy tristes. Yo te cubro, amigo –afirma con risa en la voz por la situación. 

–Genial, sabía que podía contar contigo –dice también riendo–. Y sí, dice que cuando quieras. ¡Oh! Tenemos que hacer planes.

–Decidir hora, lugar y día… incluso puede ser hoy, y me llamas. 

–Vale. Hasta luego –se despide y cuelga–. Dice que me cubre y que planeemos la quedada.

–Genial, si hacemos una comida o una cena haré una obra de arte de chocolate –promete relamiéndose al pensarlo y mira de nuevo a los gatos–. ¿Cuáles te gustan más?

–El blanco y el negro, pero… ¿tú qué prefieres: una Marie, un Toulouse o… otro Berlioz?

–Será gracioso tener la versión en miniatura –acepta sonriente, al fin y al cabo han ido a por el gato de él, tiene derecho a elegir primero–. Puedo llamarle Gato Jazz –bromea. 

–¿Seguro? No me importa, me gustan todos.

–Sí, segura, además serán algo así como de los dos –dice con seguridad y tiene que apartar la mirada de él al ver cómo suenan esas palabras, pensando que lo estaba haciendo otra vez–. Vamos a llamar a la dependienta, ¿vale?

–Sí, antes de que se nos adelanten.

Hablan con la dependienta que les sonríe entre sorprendida y emocionada por la compra, intuye que piensa que son pareja, pero Sophie no dice nada y hace lo posible por no mostrar su mano izquierda en la que falta el anillo correspondiente. Una hora después los dos están en la calle con los tres gatitos nerviosos en el transportín que han comprado, son pequeños para llevarlos con correa o en brazos, y miles de juguetes y cosas para los dos de Daimmen. 

–¿Quieres venir a tomar algo a casa? –le ofrece. 

–Sí, así juegan un rato más –acepta, no puede dejar de mirar a los gatos, lleva el transportín como si fuera de cristal–. ¿Qué haces hoy?

–Nada en especial, por la noche igual iba a cenar con Laurent, pero no hemos quedado en nada –responde y lo mira con curiosidad–. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo nosotros?

–Julien me dijo que se quedaría conmigo hoy, así que podríamos cenar y así os conocéis, ¿qué opinas?

–Que me intriga sus ganas de conocerme –responde sonriente y asiente aceptando la oferta–. Pero mi casa es un poco desastre, ya lo sabes, y no quiero dejarlos solos mucho tiempo –dice lo último mirando a los gatos. 

–Venir los tres. Sólo falta decidir qué hacemos. Tú el postre de chocolate y luego… –se muerde el labio pensativo.

–En casa tengo muchos libros de recetas, vamos y buscamos alguna allí –le sugiere dejando a los gatos en el asiento trasero del coche. 

Enganchan los transportines con los cinturones y van a casa de Sophie. –Quiere conocerte porque dice que no quiere quedarse sin chocolate. ¿Crees que ya sabes cuál soy yo? Me mata la curiosidad desde que me dijiste cuál eres tú –reconoce.

Ella lo mira detenidamente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla pensativa, para darle dramatismo. –Tengo la sospecha de que eres 70%, Daimmen –le confiesa con una sonrisa cálida. 

–Me gusta el setenta, pero, ¿me dirás por qué?

–Cuando esté segura de que he acertado –contesta entre enigmática y risueña.

–Lo haces a posta, ¿verdad? Eres una mujer malvada –la acusa.

–¿Lo soy? Tal vez por eso yo no pueda ser chocolate del setenta –responde soltando una carcajada relajada, le gusta demasiado hablar con él, es fácil decir todo lo que piensa sin miedo a que piense que está mal de la cabeza, no es que normalmente le importe lo que dicen de ella, pero así es mucho mejor. 

–Sí, me despistaste, creí que más dulce sería mejor, más dulce, pero no, más malvada, está claro –asegura.

Sophie vuelve a reír, mira la mano que él tiene puesta en el cambio de marchas y sigue un impulso dejando una caricia en ella. 

–Seguramente sea eso, que soy dulce y malvada al mismo tiempo, es una combinación peligrosa –asegura mirando por la ventanilla pensativa, sí, era muy peligrosa. 

–No, no, malvada de esas que suben el azúcar y pican los dientes, simula que es sólo dulce, pero… ahora te pillé, ya no puedes disimular –dice con diversión.

–No soy tan empalagosa como para picar los dientes –replica ella y finge molestia por sus palabras, frunciendo los labios en un gesto un tanto infantil. 

–Vas a ser abuela más pronto –le dice señalándose los labios para indicar a qué se refiere–. La bruja de la casa de chocolate –bromea.

La mujer sonríe de nuevo y se pasa la lengua por los labios distraídamente. –Bueno, tendríamos un problema, a la bruja de la casa de chocolate no le gustaban los dulces, a mí sí, acabaría teniendo goteras. 

–Bueno, te puedes hacer otra, yo te ayudo en las demoliciones –le guiña un ojo.

Sophie siente sus mejillas arder ligeramente por el guiño, se dice que es una tonta por eso y desvía la mirada. –Quizá no deberías fiarte de las brujas –sugiere sonriendo de lado–. Podría acabar comiéndote. 

–No soy de chocolate, no me llamo Hansel –la quita importancia, sin percatarse de nada.

–Ahí tienes un sitio, aparca antes de que nos lo quiten –le dice señalando un hueco libre cerca de su casa, casi como un niña pequeña y le sonríe radiantemente cuando él se dirige hacia allí, deja atrás la conversación que para cada uno va por derroteros diferentes. 

Suben a casa de Sophie y Daimmen aprende de gatos, comen y planean juntos la cena, aunque él se reserva una sorpresa, sólo para vengarse por tenerlo en ascuas.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro bichillo adorable:  
> -[ Ficha de Julien](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Chocolate/Julien_zps575b2a00.jpg)


	4. Capítulo 4

–¿Llevas tú a Berlioz y a Rajah? Prefiero llevar yo mi querida tarta –le dice Sophie a Laurent cuando bajan del coche de éste frente a la casa de Daimmen. Mientras estaban planeando la cena esa mañana su amigo ha llamado para ver si iban a hacer algo, y lo han invitado también. 

–Vale, si te tropiezas mejor que tú pagues el pato –dice cogiendo a los gatos.

–Sabes que nunca me tropiezo con mis creaciones, le aseguré a Daimmen que podría traerla de una pieza –repone ella cogiendo una gran caja con cuidado–. Es el último –indica para que su amigo llame al timbre. 

Daimmen les abre la puerta y esperan a que baje el ascensor. 

–Aclárame, compráis gatos juntos, luego pasáis el día en tu casa planeando comidas y quedáis por la noche para seguir más tiempo juntos, ¿cierto? –pregunta Laurent.

–No es así exactamente –responde Sophie, sabe por dónde van los tiros–. Él me llamó porque necesitaba consejo para comprar un gato, pero en la tienda estaban los tres y… ya te he contado esa parte. Y luego su amigo, Julien creo, me quería conocer, así que quedamos esta noche. 

–Ya. ¿Y sólo sois amigos y lo sigues teniendo claro? –comprueba, se preocupa por su amiga, cada día que pasa con ese hombre casado más.

–Somos amigos, me cae muy bien, Laurent –contesta, pero no añade nada más, aunque eso no ayuda precisamente con su amigo. 

–¿Y me prometes por el chocolate que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza nada más? Algo como comértelo con chocolate. ¿Qué chocolate es? Ya le has puesto uno, ¿verdad? –se le ocurre, eso es un buen indicativo.

Sophie se hace la distraída unos segundos colocando mejor la tarta, ya están en el ascensor. –No prometo nada por el chocolate, nunca, lo sabes –le recrimina y agrega con la boca pequeña–. Es un 70% –su favorito. 

–¡Sophie! –la regaña–. Te lo dije el primer día, puede ser muy adorable y estar buenorro, pero no, ya está pillado, así sólo consigues hacerte daño y lo sabes.

–Sabes que aunque no lo esté no funcionaría, nunca lo hace –protesta ella–. Y no he hecho nada, sólo somos amigos. Además, la maldición de los 30 gatos ha empezado, sólo me quedan 28 y a Berlioz le gusta Marie y seguro que cuando crezca Rajah también se interesa en ella y tendré que quedarme los gatitos porque la esposa de Daimmen lo querrá matar. 

Laurent suspira cansado, levanta a Berlioz y lo mira. –Díselo tú, a ver si tienes suerte y te hace más caso.

–A Berlioz le cae bien –dice ella con una sonrisa, aunque no del todo alegre, no le gusta hablar de eso, aunque sabe que lo hace por su bien, porque ya se ha golpeado demasiadas veces. Antes de que pueda decir nada más el ascensor llega y la puerta de la casa se abre. 

–Hola. ¿Está bien la tarta? –es lo primero que Daimmen pregunta, tiene a Marie en la cabeza y a Yoru revolviéndose en su mano, el negro es aún más movido y explorador.

–Sí, pero pesa como el demonio –contesta ella y pasa rápidamente sin darle un beso, lo hará cuando deje la tarta en la cocina. 

–Pasa –insta a Laurent dándose la vuelta tras estrecharle la mano.

El otro pasa y observa todo a su alrededor, Sophie decía que estaba todo impecable y lo está, sin embargo, quizás sea por los gatos, pero no le parece que tanto como ella le contó, se queda mirando la puerta abierta por la que puede ver por el rayito de luz que se cuela la silueta de múltiples cuadros y caballetes, hasta que Daimmen le quita el transportín de la mano para sacar Rajah.

–Ya está, no vale mirar hasta que sea la hora del postre –advierte la mujer dándole tres besos a Daimmen, había recuperado su habitual sonrisa despreocupada. 

Julien sale del cuarto en ese instante, y se dirige hacia ellos con una amable sonrisa, estudiando con la mirada a Sophie. 

–Hola, tú debes ser la famosa chocolatera, yo soy Julien –se presenta dejando un beso en su mejilla que ella corresponde de igual modo–. Y tú serás Laurent, es un placer –le tiende la mano al otro hombre. 

–Lo mismo digo. A ti es a quien culpan de esta cena –dice Laurent.

–En parte es mi culpa, aunque probablemente sólo tenga la culpa de que nosotros estemos presentes –comenta con diversión el moreno, mira a su amigo hablar con Sophie de los gatos, relajado y ya le gusta más esa mujer. 

–Entonces debería darte las gracias –dice el de pelo castaño, tanteando si puede encontrar en ese hombre que no conoce de nada un aliado en esa guerra.

–¿Y exactamente por qué me las das? –le pregunta Julien con curiosidad invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá y sirve dos copas de vino. 

Laurent entrecierra los ojos, está seguro de que Julien no puede ser tan aparentemente inocente como se hace el otro, lo cierto es que empieza a pensar que Daimmen realmente lo es.

–Sabes a qué me refiero –asegura.

–Prefiero escuchar qué es lo que piensas, eso es todo –contesta el moreno–. Además es la primera vez que veo a Sophie, sólo sé lo que él me ha contado. 

–Está bien, tu amigo es un hombre casado y ella tiene un gran problema con eso, no pueden seguir así –explica de un modo drástico.

Julien lo mira con cierta sorpresa y luego a la mujer que parece tan inocente. –Gran problema con eso –repite las palabras–. Quieres decir que Daimmen, si pasara, no sería el primero –dice y frunce un poco el ceño, no sabe si quiere decirle que ella es una trepa, cosa que duda, o que tiene mala suerte. 

–Sí, ya son bastantes años sufriendo una vez detrás de otra. Ya me he cansado de verla así, si está en mi mano no voy a permitirlo –asegura.

–Ahora todo tiene más sentido –comenta el moreno dando un sorbo a su vino y se levanta–. Daimmen, voy a enseñarle los cuadros al amigo de Sophie –le dice a su propio amigo con una dulce sonrisa. 

–Cuando volváis saco la sorpresa y cenamos –contesta, Sophie protesta y él la molesta más y hasta le saca la lengua.

Julien ríe al verlos y le pide a Laurent que lo siga. –Él también lleva años así, es diferente, pero sufre, y también haré lo que esté en mi mano para que pare. 

Laurent lo detiene. –Búscate a otra, no vas a usar a Sophie trames lo que trames.

–Yo no tramo nada, sólo quiero dejar que las cosas sigan su curso –repone negando con la cabeza–. Daimmen no le haría daño. 

–Claro que sí, ese es el curso. Se lían, hace que se ilusione y al final le da la patada y vuelve a las faldas de su esposa y hace como si ni se conocieran. No voy a seguir esperando a ver cuándo se rompe del todo –dice Laurent con terquedad.

Julien lo conduce de nuevo al ala de la casa donde están los cuadros y le muestra la miniatura de la chocolatera, como él mismo la llama. 

–Sabe que le pasa algo –le asegura–. Al igual que sabe que le pasa algo a él aunque no sabe ponerle nombre… es complicado. 

Laurent se queda callado, impresionado, ve el cuadro y ve a la Sophie de ahora, eso que no debería ser parte de ella, cada trazo, cada color lo muestra, el sentimiento es aplastantemente claro y le cierra la garganta.

–Dios… –musita, se gira y da unos pasos a un lado y a otro para respirar, tratando de distraerse con los otros cuadros.

–Por eso te digo que no lo haría –repite–. Porque lo sabe aunque no le ponga palabras, ni sepa la razón aún. 

–Aunque lo sepa si se enredan se lo acabará haciendo –replica, ya sin voz tan dura, pero seguro y agrega–: No puede ser tan inocente como hace ver.

Julien ríe. –No es inocencia, te lo aseguro, pero él cree ver lo que debería ser –explica y también da un paseo por el cuarto–. ¿Ni una vez has creído que pudiera salirle bien? 

–Con los casados no, con los que salen del armario sí… El primero fue mi marido –dice apesadumbrado–, en parte me parece que tengo la culpa de todo esto. Daimmen no tendrá que salir, ¿verdad? Porque ya sería el colmo.

El otro suelta una carcajada y niega. –O no, Daimmen ya lo probó, pero qué le vamos a hacer, lo nuestro no funcionó y siempre le interesaron más las mujeres. La pobre tiene un completo –lo de los homosexuales no lo ha esperado para nada. 

Laurent también lo mira con sorpresa, descartar lo de salir del armario es bueno, pero que sean ex y, según le dijo Sophie, mejores amigos le da un poquito de confianza.

–¿Y cuál es el problema de él? –curiosea, ese tío sabe mucho y a él le falta información, no es nada justo.

–Que se dejó cazar por una arpía con piel de cordero –contesta Julien, muestra claramente su desagrado por la mujer de su amigo–. En dos meses se han visto dos semanas, así llevan desde que se casaron prácticamente. No se da cuenta del todo, pero han perdido muchas cosas por el camino, bueno, ella lo ha destrozado. 

–¿Seguro que no es que lo quieres de vuelta? –indaga, es una pregunta arriesgada, descortés, pero le parece factible y no va a arriesgarse con Sophie.

–En parte, quiero que vuelva, pero no del modo en el que preguntas –asegura con una sonrisa divertida–. No cuajó por ambas partes, no sólo por él, simplemente éramos más amigos que pareja. Pero con Carine cambió, sutilmente, pero lo hizo. 

Laurent lo piensa, lo piensa y lo vuelve a pensar.

–¿De verdad crees que funcionará? ¿La dejará por Sophie?

Julien lo mira con una amplia sonrisa. –Aún no sabemos si acabarán liados o no, pero él no es de los que sólo tienen una aventura. 

–Está bien, dejaré que se arriesgue una vez más y siga su curso –claudica–. Más te vale no equivocarte.

–Asumiré mi culpa si no es así y dejaré que te vengues –acepta emocionado con la nueva perspectiva y lo rodea con una brazo por lo hombros–. Así que estás casado –le dice caminando de nuevo hacia el salón. 

–Vamos, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Tu porcentaje está bajando poco a poco –escuchan a Sophie protestarle a Daimmen, quiere saber la sorpresa. 

–Yo aún no he visto la tarta, eso sí que es de chocolate dulce, puede que hasta de blanco –replica Daimmen.

–El chocolate blanco no es ni chocolate, no me insultes –protesta ella. 

–Bueno, está bien, me pasé, pero tu maldad sí llega a con leche –asegura.

Laurent al oírlos y verlos se sorprende un poco por cuánto se comprenden, hasta con todo eso del chocolate y ve el patrón, siente que tal vez sí pueda funcionar, lo espera, los matones son caros.

–¿No vamos a comer hoy, parejita? –bromea Julien, le lanza una mirada significativa a Laurent, como si leyera su mente. 

–Pero Dai no quiere enseñarme la sorpresa –protesta Sophie, ambos están sentados en el suelo rodeados por los gatos. 

–Dije que comeríamos cuando volvieran –replica Daimen levantándose y va a la cocina, los gatitos lo persiguen.

Sophie ríe triunfal y también se pone en pie. –¿A qué te dedicas, Julien? 

–Traductor, aunque también escribo de vez en cuando, seguro que tu trabajo es más emocionante, al menos más dulce –contesta el hombre sonriéndole amistosamente. 

–Hay días que sólo tengo que supervisar y es un poco aburrido, pero en general me gusta –comenta ella–. Entonces todos somos un poco creativos aquí, Laurent es actor, se le da bien improvisar. 

–Se me da bien todo –bromea el aludido.

Daimmen lleva a la mesa del salón un par de bandejas con sushi y sashimi de todas las clases además unas copitas de porcelana con una botellita de sake, así como los palillos que no los había puesto en la mesa para no dar pistas.

–Venga, sentaros –los apremia.

–¡Sushi! ¿Ésta es la sorpresa? Adoro la comida japonesa, y los dulces son… –la expresión de Sophie es de absoluto placer al rememorar el sabor de esos dulces. 

–Otro día te haré dulces –promete Daimmen y se sienta.

–¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿Sabes hacer esos dulces? –está sorprendida por eso, no son cosas simples que cualquiera sepa hacer y lo mira largamente con intensidad, se ha sentado en frente de él. 

–Sí, mi abuela me enseñó hace muchos veranos. Así que vas a comer comida japonesa de verdad –explica sirviendo el sake y después cogiendo los palillos para empezar.

–Su madre es japonesa –agrega Julien al ver los rostros desconcertados de los otros dos. 

Sophie se apresura a probar el sashimi de atún, lo paladea con cuidado, dejando que el sabor llene su boca con los ojos cerrados y un suave gemido escapa de sus labios. 

–Increíble, es como estar ahí –lo halaga con sinceridad cogiendo un maki de salmón con verduras. 

–¿Has estado en Japón? –pregunta Daimmen, se ve que eso lo ilusiona, adora a sus abuelos maternos, sobre todo a su abuela, su madre es algo más como su padre, aunque no tan seca, y su estación favorita es el verano por eso.

–Un par de veces haciendo cursos de cocina, otra por placer, pero nunca es suficiente para verlo todo y probarlo todo –responde ella, Japón es algo así como su lugar ideal para escapar, las islas desiertas son muy típicas y es más sencillo esconderte entre miles de personas. 

–La próxima vez seré tu guía y así verás lo que nadie de fuera conoce –propone con una sonrisa amable.

–Trato hecho, yo puedo enseñarte el Toulouse secreto, pero no es tan emocionante –propone. 

Julien come distraídamente con su sonrisa ampliándose cada vez más y le guiña un ojo a Laurent y éste también acaba sonriendo.

–Nunca he ido a Toulouse, ¿qué hace falta para un tour completo? 

–Yo creo que nunca se conocen las ciudades por completo, ni aunque vivas allí toda la vida, pero con tres días puedes hacer una buena imagen –contesta ella cogiendo un nuevo trozo de sashimi. 

–Sí, es una ciudad preciosa, no es París, no es tanto la ciudad de la luz, pero por eso mismo tiene su propio encanto, puedes apreciar más las cosas –añade Laurent, exaltando la que es su ciudad natal también.

–Cuando queráis sólo tengo que avisar a papá y a mamá, no habrá problema después de que me echen la bronca por no ir más a menudo a verlos –Sophie ríe un poco por eso último. 

–Sí, tu madre me llamó el otro día preguntándome si seguía teniendo hija, ¡a mí! –protesta Laurent y luego sonríe malignamente–. Esta no me la pierdo.

–¡Pero si hablé con Colin hace… tres días! No es justo, Simon va menos a casa que yo –se defiende.

–Hablar con tu hermano no es lo mismo que hablar con tu madre, todo el mundo lo sabe, es ley universal. Y tú eres la pequeña, con más razón, ¿verdad? –busca apoyo en los otros. 

–Mi madre hace lo mismo con mi hermana pequeña –ríe Julien–. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? 

–Cuatro… cinco conmigo –contesta ella aún enfurruñada. 

–¿Y todos viven fuera? –sigue preguntando interesado. 

–No, los tres mayores viven allí, mi hermano Simon es modelo, así que viaja mucho y luego estoy yo –explica con una sonrisa cariñosa al hablar de sus hermanos. 

–Los pequeños siempre son los más revoltosos –bromea Laurent.

–Voy a traer el siguiente plato –informa Daimmen, necesita un respiro de tanta familia. 

Hace demasiados años que ni cruza una palabra con su padre, desde que decidió dedicarse a “ese hobbie de muertos de hambre de la pintura” como lo llama éste, su hermana mayor ha salido a él y con su madre habla un poco una vez por semana y la ve de tarde en tarde, ella parece tener algo más de corazón, tal vez porque después de todo sí ha prosperado, al principio no había sido así, prácticamente habla más con su familia de Japón.

Sophie lo sigue con la mirada preocupada. 

–No es un buen tema de conversación para él –explica Julien soltando un pesado suspiro, su amigo sufre demasiado por todos lados. 

–Voy a ayudarlo –la mujer se levanta y va a la cocina donde sin previo aviso abraza a Daimmen. 

–¿Tanto te ha gustado? Pues ahora hay ramen de setas y _Gougère_ –dice tras sonreír por la sorpresa, por el gesto, no quiere pensar en ese tema más, necesita hacer como si nada. 

–Estaba demasiado bueno, si tú lo haces así estoy deseando saber cómo lo hace tu abuela, porque ellas siempre cocinan mejor –contesta con una sonrisa amplia y cálida, sin soltarlo aún–. Esto también tiene buena pinta, ¿pero seguro que podrás con el postre?

–Cuento con un estómago especial para el chocolate –asegura, goloso.

–Eso es hacer trampas –lo recrimina y lo libera del abrazo cogiendo uno de los platos. 

–Es una técnica perfeccionada durante muchos años, es evolución –bromea.

Ella ríe y llevan las cosas a la mesa con ánimos recuperados. La comida sigue entre conversaciones más o menos transcendentales hasta que llega el momento en que Sophie saca la tarta. La base es una Sacher tradicional, con su bizcocho de chocolate, la cobertura y el relleno de mermelada de albaricoque. Pero como decoración se pueden ver tres gatitos de chocolate pintados perfectamente cada uno jugando con un juguete diferente y un gato más grande dormido en una posición muy relajada. 

–Es… vaya… cuánto chocolate. Pero no podemos comernos los gatos –dice Daimmen.

–Son para comer, no se pueden quedar ahí, se derriten y el chocolate se estropea, ya tienes los de verdad –repone ella cogiendo un cuchillo para partir la tarta. 

–Qué descorazonada –la recrimina aunque acercando el plato.

Ella sonríe y le parte el trozo más pequeño que al resto. –Sí, ya me lo has dicho. 

Él mira el trozo y luego a ella. –Muy malvada –agrega, pero coge la cuchara sin poder esperarse más.

Sophie sólo se queda mirándolo, su expresión al comer chocolate, esa que hace que su trabajo merezca la pena. A Laurent se le cae la cuchara que estaba sujetando al verlo, esa expresión de placer era puro éxtasis, con el estrépito Daimmen abre los ojos y lo mira, los ojos brillan de un modo que a cualquiera se le seca la boca si no lo ha hecho ya con la expresión anterior.

–¿No coméis? Está… exquisito, siempre haces el mejor chocolate –halaga a Sophie con una dulce sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo.

Laurent se aclara la garganta, se remueve y mira a Julien en busca de alguna explicación, eso tenía que ser a propósito, no era natural y si lo era, ¿también lo hacía fuera de casa? Normal que su amiga estuviera cayendo.

El otro hombre ríe por lo bajo, él lo lleva viendo toda la vida como quien dice y aún siente que quiere follarlo ahí mismo los primeros segundos. Le pasa un nuevo plato a Laurent y empieza a comer, halagando también a la joven por su postre. Comen toda la tarta, sin dejar nada, mientras siguen hablando y bromeando. Se les hacen las dos de la mañana sin darse ni cuenta y tras ayudar a Daimmen a recoger un poco, lo que les deja, Sophie y Laurent recogen a los gatos que llevan horas dormidos. 

–Gracias por la cena –le dice la mujer al anfitrión en la puerta, su amigo ya está esperando en el ascensor–. Sigues siendo setenta –le informa con una sonrisa dulce.

–Y tú sesenta y cinco –hacen las paces y la despide con tres besos–. Hasta mañana.

–Buenas noches –responde ella antes de entrar al ascensor y quedar fuera de su vista. 

–Vamos a la cama, Daimmen, estoy muerto –lo insta Julien bostezando. 

Daimmen asiente, echa una ojeada más a Marie y Yoru y sigue a su amigo, pasando por el baño y después tumbándose junto a él en la cama, sin pensarlo se acerca al calor que el otro desprende, mimoso.

–Me cae muy bien –comenta Julien acariciando su pelo relajadamente. 

–Sabía que lo haría –contesta y deja un beso en su hombro–. Gracias por quedarte conmigo, aunque ya tenga gatos, no es lo mismo.

–Sabes que no me importa quedarme, no me gusta que te deje solo tanto tiempo, está más fuera que aquí –contesta su amigo–. ¿Vas a ver a Sophie mañana, acaso? 

–No lo sé, mañana es sábado y ella trabaja. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Cuando te has despedido has dicho hasta mañana, y ella no ha puesto objeciones –explica sonriente–. Deberías verla, te sienta bien. 

–Tal vez. Si dices hasta mañana a veces se cumple, por eso a ti siempre te digo hasta mañana –explica con una sonrisa cariñosa.

–¿Sólo a mí? 

–Sólo a ti –le confirma, está demasiado relajado para razonar lo que dice.

–Bueno, y ahora a ella, me alegra que también creas que la puedes ver todos los días –dice, con los ojos cerrados, pero sin quitar su sonrisa. 

–No se lo he dicho todos los días y los sábados nunca se lo he dicho –replica, bosteza y le abraza un brazo.

–Bueno, los domingos son los domingos –ríe dejando un beso en su pelo–. Puedes cambiarlo por pasado mañana. 

–Vale. ¿Vendrás conmigo este verano? Mi abuela me preguntó por ti ayer –recuerda en ese momento, esa costumbre es algo que ni Carine puede cambiar, se niega a bajar de tres semanas en Japón.

–No lo sé aún, preguntaré en el trabajo. Aunque quizá lleves a Sophie, ¿no? 

–Tal vez. ¿Crees que se llevará bien con Carine para variar?

El hombre contiene una carcajada. –Son muy diferentes me parece, además, piensa que si a mí me cae bien…

–Pero yo os caigo bien a los dos –replica Daimmen, mueve la cabeza en el hombro del otro y lo mira en la oscuridad.

–Lo sé, pero tú eres diferente, demasiado adorable –bromea un poco–. Y creo que es más importante que le caiga bien a tu abuela, y yo creo que le encantará. 

–Sí, me dijo que ella también quiere probar esa fondue insuperable –dice con una sonrisa y vuelve a cerrar los ojos–. Pero no quiero un viaje de avión con discusiones a tres bandas, quiero dormir.

–Me portaré bien, siempre lo hago en el avión, y Sophie también –asegura, aunque piensa que con un poco de suerte ese viaje sea sólo de dos, o de tres como mucho y que Carine no esté incluida en ninguna combinación–. Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo partido de baloncesto. 

–Es verdad, iré a animarte… aunque no me da tiempo a hacerte una pancarta –dice con un pie en el mundo de los sueños, es tan fácil dormir con la cama ocupada, es de las cosas que más echa de menos, ese calor reconfortante, la suave respiración de otra persona rompiendo el aplastante silencio.

***

Mete la llave en la cerradura con la maleta de Carine en la otra mano, pero se detiene antes de girarla. Tras meditarlo con Julien ha decidido que lo mejor es que los dos gatos sean sorpresa, entre otras cosas intuye que lo va a matar, mejor de una vez que a distancia, en vivo y en directo.

–Tengo una sorpresa, pero no te enfades, ¿vale? –hace un breve intento de paliar las consecuencias.

–¿Por qué me voy a enfadar por una sorpresa? –le pregunta ella sonriente, contenta de estar de nuevo con él. 

Daimmen decide ceñirse al plan en vez de contestar. Abre la puerta y mete la maleta rápidamente, sabe que Marie y Yoru vendrán a saludarle. Los coge y los mima como siempre antes de que llegue la tormenta y cuando oye que su esposa ha cerrado la puerta levanta la mirada hacia ella.

–Compré dos, es que no podía separarlos y dejarlos solos –comienza a explicarse.

–Acordamos que sólo sería uno, Daimmen, y además son de pelo largo, dejarán todo perdido –ella está seria, no le hacía gracia tener un gato, dos aún es peor, podrían estropear las cosas de la casa, sabe que su esposo no podrá reñirles como es debido. 

–Yo me ocupo de ellos, Carine, no es para tanto. Eran tres hermanos, Sophie se llevó uno, pero ya tenía a Berlioz, no podía llevarse otro más –termina de explicar.

–¿Fue ella quien te dio la idea? –quiere saber cruzándose de brazos, no le está haciendo mucha gracia esa mujer, se parece en cierto modo a Julien, ¡y qué ideas le da a su esposo!

–No, yo dije de coger dos, pero me daba pena dejar uno y ella dijo de coger el otro –contesta, Yoru ha escalado hasta su hombro y le roza el cuello haciendo que ríe.

–Si ella no hubiera cogido el otro tú sólo tendrías uno –protesta y camina a la cocina, necesita agua, ver todos los juguetes de los animales regados por el suelo la pone de los nervios. 

–El hubiera no existe, y no es su culpa, ya te lo he explicado –defiende a su amiga chocolatera.

–No me gusta cómo dejan la casa –replica bebiendo–. Y entre ella y Julien no hemos podido hablar todas las noches como siempre –eso le dolió bastante y la inquietó. 

Él bufa y deja a los gatos en el suelo, esta vez le jode que le eche eso en cara cuando ella es la que está fuera.

–No sabía que sólo tú podías salir de aquí, y ni en Roma ni en Amsterdam hay tanta diferencia horaria para no hablar en otro momento del día –discute.

Que le conteste de ese modo la sorprende, nunca lo ha hecho y ella frunce el ceño. –Estoy trabajando, Daimmen –replica–. No importa, no quiero discutir contigo, cariño. Te eché de menos –dice acercándose a él, es la mejor forma de que eso no se le vaya de las manos. 

–¿Has cogido vacaciones al final? –pregunta recordando sus palabras los otros días que estuvo allí, sigue serio porque eso de “estoy trabajando” (durante todo el día, sin parar ni a comer e incluso los sábados) es otra mentira, pero tampoco le gusta discutir y se la pasa, pero queda ese resquemor.

–Tengo que llamar para decir los días exactos, pero sí, cojo vacaciones –contesta sonriéndole dulcemente y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos–. ¿Qué quieres hacer? 

–Una casa tranquila en la montaña, que acepten gatos –contesta concretamente, y la observa fijamente esperando su respuesta.

Siempre ha preferido la playa, pero acepta, porque sabe que está entre la espada y la pared. –La elegimos juntos –dice dejando un dulce beso en sus labios. 

–Claro, algo con mucho bosque y un lago sería perfecto –propone y finalmente sonríe, dejando un poco el mal humor atrás.

–Seguro que sí –afirma y vuelve a besarlo–. Te eché de menos. 

–Y yo –contesta esa vez, pone una mano en su mejilla y la besa despacio hasta que los gatitos maullan y le tiran del pantalón. Se detiene, los mira y luego el reloj, entonces se termina de separar–. Es verdad, es la hora de cenar, si no me lo decís… vaya cabeza –bromea con los gatos mientras abre el armario lleno de latas de comida.

Carine lo mira sin poder creerlo, pero se contiene, se da la vuelta y camina hacia el cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. 

–¿Vienes cuando termines? –le pregunta coqueta desde la puerta, bajando la cremallera de su vestido. 

–Ahora voy y te llevo la maleta –responde distraído–. Ya va, Yoru, no seas revoltoso, aprende de Marie.

La mujer bufa molesta y entra en el cuarto, lo de los gatos es peor de lo que imaginó en su momento. Espera que su esposo se canse en algún momento y pueda deshacerse de ellos. 

Cuanto Daimmen termina de darles de comer y darles un poco de juego para que luego se queden un poco tranquilos, no espera encontrarse a Carine desnuda sobre la cama, ni siquiera han cenado, con ella todo suele llevar un orden.

–¿No… no quieres cenar? –pregunta mientras sus ojos la recorren.

–Primero te quiero a ti –responde ella relamiéndose despacio y estirando los brazos hacia él. 

Sale del desconcierto y se acerca para tumbarse junto a ella, sus labios arden cuando ella los mira mientras vuelve a relamerse y él baja la cabeza para atraparlos. Ella lo besa despacio, con anhelo y deseo filtrándose en esa acción y sus manos van a su camisa para deshacerse ella. Al tiempo gira un poco y hace que él quede sobre ella, como siempre, le gusta sentir su cuerpo cubriendo el propio. Daimmen acaricia la curva de su cintura y abandona los labios de su esposa para besar su cuello, morder en algunos puntos, como siempre de un modo curioso, explorador, como si la redescubriera cada vez. 

Ella lo recorre con las manos despacio y termina de quitarle la ropa que lo cubre para que la haga suya de nuevo, de esa manera lenta y suave que la hace estremecerse, nunca ha sido muy de innovar, ni siquiera en la cama, funcionan así, por lo tanto no ve razón para cambiar, a ella le gusta sentirlo de ese modo, no tienen ninguna prisa. 

Cuando terminan quedan abrazados, muy juntos y Carine deja besos en su rostro con una sonrisa. 

–¿Por qué no me cuentas qué más has hecho estos días? ¿Qué has pintado? –le pregunta relajadamente. 

–Mucho chocolate y gatos, también hice uno mediano de luces y baile y uno de Toulouse, Sophie me enseñó fotos el otro día –contesta acariciándole la espalda y jugando con su pelo rubio.

–Después de cenar, ¿me los enseñas? 

–Claro, todos –responde con una sonrisa brillante.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, vuelve a estar tranquila cuando se asegura de que sigue con ella. –Te quiero. 

–Y yo, Carine –contesta y le da un beso esquimal alegremente antes de uno corto en los labios.

–Vamos a hacer muchas cosas, ya lo verás –susurra y vuelve a besarlo, tienen tiempo antes de la cena para repetir, y no quiere perder el tiempo que tiene con él. 

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5

–Entonces… ¿a dónde le ha tocado irse esta vez? –pregunta Julien después de dar un sorbo a su té, están él y Daimmen en una terraza cerca de la Torre Eiffel, hace un par de horas la esposa de éste se ha marchado de nuevo y él aprovecha para volver a ver a su amigo sin pullas por el medio. 

–A Ankara, aunque tiene que ir algunos días a otras ciudades de Turquía –contesta Daimmen–. ¿Mañana tienes partido? –recuerda que al día siguiente es sábado y le gusta ir a verlo, estando esos últimos días de vacaciones anda un poco perdido con los días de la semana.

–Sí, te llamaré para que no llegues tarde –le promete sonriendo–. ¿Cómo fueron las vacaciones? 

–Genial, era una casita de madera y estaba rodeado de bosque, Marie y Yoru aprendieron a escalar, y yo también, se me rompieron unos pantalones y dos camisetas –ríe por eso, al recordar que tuvo que subir a los árboles a buscarlos–. Aunque me habría gustado estar más que cinco días, era todo muy tranquilo y lo pasamos bien. Pinté mucho, tienes que venir a verlos. ¿Te quedarás alguna noche esta vez también? –se le ocurre preguntar al invitarle a ir a su casa.

Julien ríe por la anécdota. –Sí, creo que haré ese gran esfuerzo y usurparé tu cama –bromea y lo mira largos segundos–. ¿Carine se enfadó porque no pudiste coger más días? –indaga, son datos interesantes, más después de la casi discusión que tuvieron a su llegada, su amigo no suele cabrearse, menos con su esposa. 

–Estuvo un poco irascible –reconoce, no se lo había dicho directamente, se le notaba. Le habían dado las vacaciones, pero en el último momento les había llegado un proyecto importante y había tenido que quedarse, a él también le había fastidiado, pero tenía que reconocer que se le había pasado al ver que se trataba de una campaña realmente interesante, en la que había disfrutado trabajando, incluso se había divertido.

–Bueno, a ver si se da cuenta de que no es la única que trabaja –bufa el moreno molesto por la molestia de esa mujer–. No volvió a discutir por los gatos, ¿no? Ni por Sophie –le ha gustado que su amigo se enfadara cuando su esposa se metió con la otra mujer, es una buena señal. 

–No, aunque… –se muerde el labio pensando si decirlo, seguro que sólo es una tontería suya.

–Aunque… dime qué te preocupa –lo insta a hablar con él. 

–Pues es que a veces la veo mirándolos y… me recuerda... a Cruella de Vil pensando en un abrigo de dálmatas –responde y se rasca la nuca un poco avergonzado por pensar eso–. Sé que es una tontería –niega con la cabeza.

¿Tontería? No se lo parecía en absoluto, esa mujer era más mala de lo que él pensó en un principio, casualmente fue la abuela de Daimmen quien le hizo verlo la primera vez que fueron los tres a visitarla a Japón. 

–Bueno, le faltarían 99 –bromea un poco para que no se preocupe demasiado por eso, para preocuparse está él por el momento. 

Él se ríe y siente que ese nudo en el estómago que se le pone al pensarlo se disuelve, le ha cogido mucho cariño a sus bichitos, y bebe un poco de té.

–También hice muchísimas fotos –retoma el tema anterior.

–Genial, tendremos para toda la noche –ríe divertido–. ¿Cuándo vas a quedar con nuestra amiga del chocolate? Hace días que no la ves. 

–Hemos quedado pasado mañana para que los hermanos se vean y al padre soltero adoptivo –contesta divertido por el título de Berlioz.

–Tienes ganas –afirma el otro, tanteándolo. 

–Sí, entre el proyecto, las vacaciones y Carine… me debe mucho chocolate, puede que mañana ruede por las gradas –bromea.

–No le digas que es sólo por el chocolate o ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, te dejará sin nada –le sigue la broma riendo. 

–Lo sé, no le diré, igual que a ti no te digo que es sólo porque me toques el pelo y porque eres cálido –lo molesta con una sonrisa traviesa queriendo escapar a sus labios.

–Vas a pagar tú los tés hoy –contestó Julien alzando la cabeza con orgullo fingido. 

Daimmen suelta una carcajada y le escacha la nariz alzada.

–Yo pago, pero sabes que es broma. Venga, ríete –dice pinchándole un costado.

El otro termina riendo y asiente. –Está bien, está bien, es broma –acepta y lo mira alegre–. Deberías invitarla a tu casa a ver una película o algo y a cenar, ya sabes, para que no sospeche por lo del chocolate. 

–Si es _Chocolat_ no servirá, ¿verdad? –sigue con el buen humor.

–Lo dudo, pero puedes probar con _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ , igual es más sutil –sugiere con ironía. 

El otro vuelve a reír. –Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y tú qué has hecho estos días, has conocido a alguien interesante?

–Sabes que siempre conozco a mucha gente interesante –responde Julien guiñándole un ojo–. Pero hay uno en especial que lo he conocido dos veces y por el momento quiero una tercera ronda. 

–¡Genial! –exclama sonriendo radiante, alegrándose por su amigo. Julien es un romántico y lleva demasiado tiempo sin nadie, sabe que necesita a alguien especial para ser del todo feliz.

–Si hay una cuarta de lo presento, ya sabes que prefiero no adelantarme –promete, se le ve alegre y con un brillo en los ojos mientras bebe lo que le queda de té. 

–¿Y cómo se llama, cómo es? –pregunta curioso.

–Rudy, es adorable, pelirrojo, y es veterinario, así que nos vendrá bien para los bichos –ríe por lo último. 

–Ahora sí que tienes una gran misión. No es por meterte presión, pero lo quiero en la familia, el veterinario adorable o nada –bromea, ese brillo y esa risa es lo que Julien necesita.

–Está bien, sacaré mis mejores encantos –promete guiñándole un ojo–. Venga, paga y vamos a que vea a los enanos, tengo que ver si han crecido. 

–Están gigantes, ya verás –asegura, paga la cuenta y se van, ese día parece que el día les sonríe, ¿quién diría que su casa acaba de quedarse un poco vacía por todo un mes?

***

Sujeta a Marie y a Yoru y después se apresura a abrir la puerta con una brillante sonrisa.

–Hola –saluda con los tres besos que han cogido por costumbre desde que son amigos oficialmente, acaricia a Berlioz y mira a Rajah en el transportín–. ¿Qué tal estáis? Pasa.

–Hola. Deseando ver esa película. Rajah se ha declarado fan incondicional de Hulk –contesta Sophie entrando en la casa y liberando al gato pequeño que no tarda en ir a jugar con sus hermanos–. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Os habéis aburrido mucho?

Hace tres días que Daimmen se ha quedado solo de nuevo, esa vez durante un mes. Sophie cada vez comprende menos a esa mujer, cómo puede marcharse durante tanto tiempo sin él, cómo puede conformarse con escucharlo a través de un teléfono durante unos minutos al día, no tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo... Sabe que no hace mucho que conoce a Daimmen, pero ya está segura de que es un hombre maravilloso, dulce, inteligente… cada vez desea estar más tiempo con él, por eso en cierto modo le cabrea la actitud de esa mujer, la otra parte la envidia aunque normalmente no le hace caso. 

–No, jugamos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? –dirige lo último a los gatos.

En la casa se nota que los gatos se han hecho su sitio, le dan vida a la casa y rompen con el orden escrupuloso que Carine trata de mantener. En el salón ya está bajada la pantalla y el proyector, y hay un gran bol con palomitas hechas con mantequillas, todo listo para ver la película.

Los gatitos maúllan como si lo hubieran comprendido y ella ríe divertida. –¿Listo para la acción? –dice sacando la película de la mochila y tendiéndosela a él. 

–Está todo preparado y tengo algo para después –informa con una sonrisa misteriosa.

–¿Una sorpresa? –Sophie da pequeños saltitos de emoción–. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –pregunta acercándose a él y mirándolo con ojos de corderito degollado. 

–Sor-pre-sa –replica divertido y pone la película en el reproductor.

–Eres malvado –refunfuña ella sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio. Berlioz se sube al regazo de la mujer en cuanto la ve–. ¿Puede estar arriba? –prefiere asegurarse. 

–Claro –contesta, en un principio se sienta recto con los pies en el suelo, cuando Marvel aparece en la pantalla, se corrige y acomoda, estira una pierna y la otra la encoge sobre el sofá, las palomitas pasan a estar entre ellos, es más cómodo.

–¿Cuál es tu favorito? –pregunta curiosa Sophie cogiendo un puñado de palomitas y le da una a Berlioz con una sonrisa divertida. 

–Pues de los principales creo que Iron Man es el que más juego da, pero siempre me ha gustado Ojo del halcón. Leía demasiado cómics de pequeño –sonríe por el recuerdo en esa admisión.

–La verdad es que Tony es el más sexy, aunque Capitán América está bueno –medita ella ladeando la cabeza–. Mi favorito es Loki.

–¿Vas con los malos?

–No, sería horrible si no ganaran los buenos, nos quedaríamos sin chocolate –responde riendo entre dientes–. Pero Loki es divertido y sólo lo están utilizando. 

–Sí, Capitán América y Thor son un poco… aburridos, no tienen tanta chispa, aunque, claro, como Spidey no hay ninguno, demasiado bueno hasta para estos tipos –contesta divertido.

Ella ríe y asiente. –La última que han sacado de él sí que le hace justicia, yo veía los dibujos –le dice con la vista fija en la pantalla. 

Siguen hablando de superhéroes, de lo que va ocurriendo en la película, entre risas y piques que originan intencionalmente. Las palomitas se terminan, Sophie se recuesta en el hombro de Daimmen y los gatitos suben y se acurrucan con ellos y Berlioz que lleva dormido desde el principio. Él la mira unos segundos por esa acción, pero no le molesta y no dice nada al respecto hasta el final de la película.

–Tengo una almohada también, si no quieres cenar ya me ocupo yo –bromea.

–Eres cómodo y cálido –repone ella sonriéndole y se incorpora–. ¿Ya me vas a enseñar la sorpresa? 

–No, te tienes que comer todo antes –la sigue molestando y se levanta para ir a la cocina a por la cena, esa vez algo más sencillo, una ensalada con mango y merluza en salsa.

Ella protesta un poco, pero lo halaga por la cena mientras da cuenta de la ensalada. –¿Has hecho muchos planes para este tiempo? Te debo un viaje en metro. 

–Es verdad –reconoce–. No hice muchos planes, Julien viene unos días, me dijo que mañana se queda a dormir conmigo –le explica y sonríe por eso–, y en el fin de semana saldremos por ahí.

–Fiestas de pijamas y salir de marcha, eso suena divertido –opina, se pasa la lengua por los labios para limpiar un poco de salsa de éstos y estira una mano para hacer lo mismo con un poco que ha quedado en la comisura de él. 

–¡Ey, ladrona! Eso es mío –protesta.

Sophie ríe y le ofrece el dedo con el que le ha limpiado y que aún no se ha llevado a la boca, aunque no espera que acepte. 

–Te robaré postre –le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella frunce los labios y se lame el dedo. –Eres malvado. 

–No es cierto, tu comida no lleva veneno ni se me pasa por la cabeza hacerme un abrigo de dálmatas –lo dice en un tono despreocupado, pero se queda pensativo al recordar a su esposa y lo que le dijo a Julien.

–¡Eso no sería malvado! Sería más que malvado –contesta Sophie mirándolo con horror–. Pobres bichos, son suaves para que los achuchemos no para vestirnos de ellos. 

Daimmen sonríe y se levanta para traer el postre, sorprendiéndola por la bandeja de dulces japoneses como ella quería probar la otra vez, se ha pasado toda la mañana en ello. Hay dango y daifukumochi. Sophie lo mira todo con los ojos muy brillantes y una expresión sorprendida y fascinada al mismo tiempo por lo que tiene delante. Mira a Daimmen con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se inclina para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. 

–¡Gracias!

Daimmen va a contestar, pero justo suena el teléfono.

–Tengo que cogerlo –le dice, piensa que es Carine, pero se sorprende que es el número de casa de sus padres–. Ves comiendo.

Su rostro se torna serio mientras habla con su madre en japonés rápido, es una conversación breve y cuando cuelga suspira cansado de esa situación con su familia, porque ni siquiera su madre estuvo de su parte y el orgullo de haber fallado en lo que predijeron, en que no es un muerto de hambre por trabajar en lo que quiere, ha seguido manteniéndole separado.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar en su mano, lo mira sin ver unos segundos hasta que procesa que ese número tan largo debe ser de Carine llamando desde Turquía, descuelga y esa vez se sienta en el brazo del sofá, suerte que el teléfono no tiene ojos.

–Hola –saluda, aún algo chafado con la breve conversación anterior.

–Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estás? –la mujer suena alegre desde el otro lado–. ¿Estabas dormido? Aún es pronto. 

–No, estaba cenando con Sophie, ya sabes, quedamos para ver una película. Acaba de llamarme mi madre, al parecer mi padre está en una de sus partidas de póker y ella se acordó de que sigo existiendo –le explica, y vuelve a soltar un suspiro–. ¿Tú estás bien?

–Sí, mucho trabajo como siempre, pero los cuadros que hemos venido a comprar son maravillosos, creo que haremos un buen negocio. Y la ciudad es preciosa, ya sabes, no he visto mucho porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero se ve muy bonita –le cuenta con emoción en la voz–. No te preocupes por tu madre, cariño, ya sabes cómo son –agrega para restarle un poco de importancia al asunto familiar de él–. ¿Y aún está ahí ella? 

Daimmen piensa que sí, que sabe cómo son, pero se preocupa porque siente que podría acabar con ese rechazo al menos con su madre, ¿sino para qué lo llama?

–Bueno, en el siguiente fin de semana, tienes tiempo –las últimas palabras le saben un poco amargas en su boca, pero no es su intención–. Y sí, se nos hizo un poco tarde con la peli, está genial, vamos por el postre, hice dulces –contesta a la pregunta y sonríe por lo último.

–Me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien –contesta ella, aunque con alegría contenida, o quizá falsa alegría–. Asegúrate de que no se os hace muy tarde, puede ser peligroso que vaya sola a su casa si eso pasa –agrega en un tono amable. 

–Lo sé, cuidaré de que llegue de una pieza a su casa –contesta, levanta la cabeza y al cruzarse con la mirada de Sophie le guiña un ojo–. Y tú ten cuidado, no vayas a volver con cara de kebab, te prefiero como eres –bromea con ánimo renovado.

Carine ríe desde el otro lado. –Tranquilo, regresaré en perfectas condiciones para ti –le promete–. Te compraré algún regalo cuando vayamos al mercado. 

–Me lo dices ahora para que me muera de curiosidad tres semanas y media –la recrimina.

–Así esperas mi regreso con más ganas –bromea ella–. Tengo que colgar, te llamaré mañana, ¿vale?

Él asiente aunque no puede verlo. –Hasta mañana.

–Te quiero –la mujer se despide, pero cuelga antes de que él conteste a sus palabras. 

Sophie mira a Daimmen, no ha comido nada en todo el rato que ha estado hablando, prefiere hacerlo con él, pero su mirada después de la primera llamada le preocupa, ¿su esposa se habrá dado cuenta también de que no estaba bien?

–¿Todo en orden? –pregunta con una sonrisa cálida. 

–Sí, bueno, Carine me ha dicho que me comprará algo, y me lo dice ahora, a veces puede ser muy malvada –bromea y se sienta–. Si no comes me los comeré yo todos, además de que ya te tengo que robar uno –recuerda y coge una brocheta con dangos.

–¡No! Aún encima que te espero –protesta y coge un mochi de azuki. Sus ojos se cierran en el primer mordisco y su expresión cambia a una demasiado placentera, en el segundo algunos sonidos de placer salen de sus labios. 

–Gracias –dice al verla, toda una declaración de que le gustan–. Y ya te dije que empezaras, podías haber empezado a gemir de gusto hace rato.

–Podrían haberme escuchado y eso habría sido vergonzoso –replica sacándole la lengua y cogiendo dangos, se repite la misma acción que con los mochis, están demasiado buenos. 

–Así que conmigo ya has perdido la vergüenza –la acusa y coge uno de los otros dulces.

–¿Puedes culparme? Tú haces lo mismo cuando comes mi chocolate –responde con diversión.

–No es verdad, yo no hago eso –contesta sinceramente.

–Sí que lo haces, siempre –asegura y asiente para dar veracidad a sus palabras–. Pones una expresión sexy. 

Él baja la mirada un poco sonrojado. –Pues lo siento, no lo hago a propósito.

Sophie ríe al ver ese sonrojo y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –No he dicho que sea molesto, todo lo contrario –responde y cuando se lleva un nuevo dulce a los labios exagera su reacción. 

–Boba –rié él–. Así que esa es exactamente la razón de que Julien y Carine sea en la única cosa que coinciden, en que no coma chocolate por la calle –medita, su amigo solía decir que le gustaba verle sólo él en un sitio con cama cuando estaban juntos, y después que era demasiado especial para hacerlo caminando por la calle, Carine tiene esas normas generales de no comer caminando por la calle.

–Son momentos especiales entonces –medita ella y lo mira largos segundos antes de volver a comer–. ¿Por qué no están de acuerdo tu esposa y Julien? ¿No se llevan bien?

–Como el perro y el gato, discuten todo el tiempo, siempre ha sido así, aunque creo que los últimos años aún más. Hay días que es demasiado agotador –le cuenta y suelta un suspiro cansado, tratando de no mostrar cuánto lo entristece eso, que las dos personas que más quiere se lleven así, eso por no pensar en su querida abuela, que aunque sea más sutil también se le nota, ¿por qué ellos no pueden ver lo que él vio para amarla? Aunque cuando últimamente lo piensa se encuentra con una laguna.

–Ya… en cierto modo te comprendo, Laurent tampoco se suele llevar bien con la mayoría de mis novios –aunque en ella tenía una explicación muy lógica que no iba a contarle a él precisamente. Coge un dango y se lo ofrece con una sonrisa dulce–. El que te debo. 

Daimmen coge uno del palo con la boca con una sonrisa.

–¿La mayoría? ¿Así en general? –ingada extrañado.

–No suelo tener muy buen ojo con los hombres –explica por encima y ríe un poco–. Aunque no es con todos teniendo en cuenta que Alex, su esposo, fue mi primer novio –le cuenta, es una historia curiosa el cómo empezó todo. Se enamoró de Alexis y estuvieron saliendo bastante tiempo, pero al final él cortó porque se dio cuenta de que le gustaban más los hombres, y unos meses después él y su mejor amigo empezaron a salir, hasta el día de hoy.

–Vaya, qué pena, porque eres una mujer maravillosa, deberías atraer a los buenos –dice con una sonrisa amable–. Que Julien sea mi ex también tiene que ver –añade.

Sophie se sonroja ligeramente por el cumplido. –Gracias. Tú también eres... maravilloso y eso –lo halaga mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Sí, entiendo un poco esa razón –pero no podían ser celos porque luego se iba siglos, ¿no?–. Somos un caso –ríe aligerando el ambiente.

–Sí, así somos, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por nada del mundo, las mejores cosas –contesta, porque sí, ha cambiado algunas cosas, se ha adaptado en algunas cosas de manera consciente y otras muchas ni siquiera en ese momento sabe que las ha perdido, y cree que su esposa también lo ha hecho para la convivencia, eso cree, pero tiene claro que respecto a Julien o cuando algunos amigos de la universidad se dejan caer por París o se reúnen eso no lo quiere cambiar, y Sophie se está haciendo hueco con bastante rapidez en ese grupo de personas que quiere y por las que no cambiaría aunque a su esposa no le caigan muy bien.

Ella asiente pensando algo por el estilo que él. Mira los gatos que están dormidos y sonríe. 

–¿Has pintado mucho últimamente? 

–Siempre pinto, no sé si más o menos, bueno, más que hace una semana. Te hablé de que estaba liado con un proyecto interesante en el trabajo. Y lo de ayer aún está secándose, ¡oh! pero tengo algunos de los gatos trepando, y también fotos, muchas, no te las enseñé, tienes que verlas. ¿Qué quieres antes?

–Los cuadros primero y luego nos sentamos a ver las fotos –contesta poniéndose en pie y cogiendo la mano de él para que haga lo mismo. 

Daimmen se levanta y acaba tirando él de ella, con sus cuadros siempre se olvida de todo lo demás, por eso ni se le pasa por la cabeza que ha dejado la mesa y todo sin recoger. Primero le muestra los más recientes, como ella le pregunta le cuenta la historia de cada cosa, cada detalle y estimulado por el interés y emoción que percibe en ella, acaba sacando otros muchos cuadros.

Han pasado horas, los gatos les han seguido y mientras juegan con ellos y los miman siguen hablando, no sólo lo hace él, muchas de sus inspiraciones le recuerdan a Sophie cosas que llevan a que le cuente una anécdota. No es hasta que los gatos parecen haber tenido suficiente juego y les pegan los bostezos que se dan cuenta de la hora que es.

–¡¿Las tres y media ya?! –dice Daimmen asombrado al tiempo que se frota un ojo, le pican y ahora comprende que es de sueño.

–¡Tarde! Debería irme a casa ya... mañana trabajo –dice Sophie levantándose y se da cuenta de que está todo sin recoger–. Te ayudo con esto y me voy.

Él la detiene antes de que coja un plato. –Eso no importa. No vas a ir a estas horas en metro, bueno, no hay tan tarde, ¿no? –recuerda haber visto un horario.

–No... y los de los taxis me dan más miedo –murmura lo último pensativa–. No puedes llevarme, te vas a dormir en el coche.

–Entonces quédate –resuelve con simpleza–. Por la mañana te llevo a donde necesites. ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

–A las 10 y media –dice y lo mira largos segundos dubitativa, no quería ser un problema para él–. Bueno... puedo dormir en el sofá –acepta–. Tendré mucha compañía –agrega lo último sonriendo divertida.

–¿Dormirás bien? Podemos cambiar sino, tú necesitas dormir bien –propone amablemente y lo interrumpe un bostezo– o puedo acompañarte en el taxi.

–Tranquilo, he dormido en una cama pequeña con tres personas más, cuatro gatos y un sofá enorme no son un reto –bromea–. Y tampoco puedo dejarte sólo en el taxi.

–Está bien, si estás segura. Pues venga, ahora te saco una almohada y una manta, ya sabes dónde está el baño. Yo recojo, tú tienes que dormir –la apremia.

Ella ríe y asiente, pero cuando va a ir hacia el baño lo mira. –¿Puedo... puedes dejarme algo para dormir? De ropa –no es buena idea ir con la ropa arrugada a trabajar–. Una camiseta sirve.

–Claro, ven –acepta caminando hacia el dormitorio, abre el vestidor–. Te quedará larga –dice tendiéndole una de las suyas de las más suaves, no puede dejarle de su esposa, seguro que lo nota y no parece nada correcto de cualquier modo.

–No importa, mejor –contesta y le sonríe antes de entrar en el baño para cambiarse y asearse un poco. Sale unos minutos después, con la camiseta de él que deja ver parte de su trasero, pero no demasiado y las calcetines de gatitos. Él esta en la cocina así que coge las copas que quedan en la mesa y se las lleva–. Toma.

–Gracias –las coge y las mete en el lavavajillas, después le da un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches.

–Que descanses –lo despide ella y se acurruca en el sofá cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la nariz, poco después la puerta del cuarto se cierra y ella no tarda en dormirse.

***

Se despierta y unos minutos después abre los ojos, observa la habitación más dormido que despierto, al rato mira el reloj, son las nueve, no sabe qué lo ha despertado, pero es extraño no tener a los gatos usurpando su cama ya que su esposa está de viaje, esos bichos escalan a cualquier sitio. Se mete al baño para darse una ducha y despejarse, puede que más tarde duerma más porque sigue teniendo sueño y cree que ese día no tiene ninguna reunión en el trabajo, puede que se quede en casa y trabaje más tarde, pero ahora tiene que verlos y jugar con ellos.

Sale del dormitorio con el pelo suelto y sólo un yukata cubriéndole como hace usualmente al levantarse, si no tiene plan de salir puede pasar el día así, es lo más cómodo, también usa uno para dormir. El olor a crepès y chocolate le llena los sentidos y es entonces cuando al fin pone su cerebro en funcionamiento y recuerda que no está solo, que Sophie se quedó a dormir, pero el olor le impide darse la vuelta y ponerse otra cosa, además, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene esa vestimenta de malo? Hay un sonido de amonestación en su cabeza que le suena a su esposa, pero que ignora.

–Buenos días –saluda con una sonrisa y coge unos palillos para sí solucionar lo del pelo suelto, lo de sólo soltárselos para unas personas en concreto es algo de su abuela y lo sigue.

–Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? –le pregunta ella girándose para mirarlo mientras le da la vuelta a un crepè con maestría–. Me tomé la libertad de preparar desayuno –le informa y observa la vestimenta y sonríe, le gusta cómo le queda. 

–Sí, tengo un despiste... no me acordaba que estabas aquí hasta que olí el chocolate –dice risueño–. ¿Y tú has dormido bien? –pregunta cogiendo a los gatos para también saludarlos y mimarlos; Yoru, el negro revoltoso, trata de escalar de sus brazos a su hombro y la ropa se abre mostrando un pectoral–. ¡Bicho! ¿Siempre tienes que ir arriba, eh? –dice cogiéndolo del pellejo frente a su rostro.

Sophie aprecia esa piel descubierta por el animal embelesada, acerca demasiado la mano al fuego y el calor que desprende la hace pegar un pequeños saltito. –¡Ay! 

–Te has quemado –se percata al observarla, deja a los gatos y coge su mano para que la meta bajo el agua–. Tengo una crema para quemaduras también. No te puedes estropear tus manos hacedoras de chocolate –la guiña un ojo.

–Oh, no es nada, en la cocina nos quemamos y cortamos muchas veces –le resta importancia, demasiado cerca, ropa escasa y demasiado cerca, mala combinación. Una voz que se parece demasiado a la de Laurent le dice que se centre en su dedo y no en lo bien que huele Daimmen y lo cálido que parece, en cuanto le gustaría refugiarse en ese pecho bien formado–. S-se enfriará el desayuno –dice, él aún la coge de la mano. 

–Si estás segura –le dice, cierra el grifo, le observa el dedo un segundo más y la suelta, después para desgracia de Sophie se recoloca la ropa y vuelve a coger a los gatos y con ellos encima a saca la comida–. Los tuyos, ¿qué comen hoy?

–Normalmente pato y pavo, pero pueden comer lo mismo que los tuyos –contesta recomponiéndose y mirando su dedo, no es nada, sólo quedará un poco sensible. 

Él le pasa unas latas de lo que ella ha dicho, a los suyos ese día les toca pescado.

–Toma y lo puedes poner… –rebusca en unos armarios hasta encontrar un cuenco– aquí. ¿Tomas té o café? 

–Lo mismo que tomes tú –le sonríe y se agacha para dejar a sus gatos el cuenco con la comida, acaricia al pequeño para que se acostumbre a que no tiene que atacar si lo tocan mientras come y vuelve a incorporarse–. Suelo tomar café instantáneo porque es más rápido y me lo tomo antes de salir a correr. 

–Entonces te haré un café de verdad, aún hay tiempo –dice aunque acaba de poner una tetera al fuego.

–El té está bien, también me gusta, es más dulce que el café –deniega poniendo una mano sobre la de él cuando va a coger el café–. Té con un poco de leche, hecho por un experto –dice mirándolo y le guiña un ojo. 

–Está bien –acepta, se apoya en la encimera y sus ojos por sí solos se quedan fijos en los crepès, el chocolate y las frutas cortadas.

Ella sigue su mirada, sonríe y se acerca para coger con un tenedor un trocito de crepè que unta en chocolate y poniendo la otra mano bajo él se lo ofrece. 

–Venga, come. 

–Me puedo aguantar –protesta como un niño que replique que ya es mayor, pero ya que se lo da lo acepta, y Sophie se da cuenta de que no ha sido su mejor idea darle chocolate y estar tan cerca, más después de las recientes vistas.

La mujer se muerde el labio inferior y no puede apartar la mirada mientras él mantiene los ojos cerrados. Por suerte reacciona antes de que él los abra y vea ese deseo en sus ojos y su sonrojo. Tiene que salir de ahí pronto para aclarar las ideas, y probablemente un polvo también ayudará, sí, eso es el mejor plan.

–Qué bueno –dice y sonríe–. Vale, si insistes empezaré a comer. 

Sophie ríe y coge también su bol de frutas para empezar con su desayuno, pensando que hace tiempo que no le pasa eso con un hombre, encariñarse tan pronto, es peligroso para ella y ni siquiera están liados. Laurent tiene razón, pero no puede simplemente alejarse de él. Dios, va a necesitar cantidades ingentes de helado de chocolate después de eso. 

–Oye, Dai. En dos semanas hay un concierto de _Imagine Dragons_ , no sé si lo conoces, pero es un buen grupo, nuevo –le cuenta comiendo distraídamente–. Voy a ir con Laurent, ¿quieres venir? Puedes decirle a Julien. 

–Me suenan, ¿sabes alguna canción? –le pregunta, está seguro que los ha escuchado, con ese nombre es difícil olvidarlo, pero no los ubica, suele escuchar un papurrí de canciones sueltas de casi todos los géneros, escucha lo que le inspira.

– _Demons_ , es la que más me gusta… –contesta ella, pero él parece perdido aún–. Mira, es algo así… –comienza a cantarla con voz suave, no lo hace espectacularmente, pero tiene una voz dulce y no desafina. 

Daimmen la reconoce y canta con ella, su tono es similar, pero un poco más grave y se complementan perfectamente.

–Sí, esos me gustan –dice cuando se da cuenta de que ella ha parado de cantar–. Vale, le preguntaré a Julien, gracias.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y asiente. –Os conseguiré las entradas –promete y el agua empieza a hervir–. Vamos, experto del té, enséñame cómo se hace. 

–Es sólo para desayunar, no es tan complicado –contesta–. Otro día te haré uno bueno; ahora necesitas despejarte.

Acaban sentados en la encimera, Daimmen se ha subido por no pensar y ha descubierto que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, le recuerda a tardes siendo un niño cuando su madre lo sentaba ahí para que se estuviera quieto cinco minutos sin pintar por toda la casa si no tenía papel, mientras le ponía un bocadillo para merendar; a pesar de todo es un buen recuerdo.

Terminan de desayunar y recogen las cosas. –¿Te importa si dejo a Berlioz y Rajah aquí y cuando salga del trabajo paso a buscarlos? Así puedo ir en metro y no tienes que molestarte en llevarme. 

–No es molestia, voy a nadar y compro el pan, hoy no hace falta que vaya a la oficina, pasaré el día aquí –deniega sus palabras–. Voy a cambiarme y creo que tú también deberías antes de salir a la calle –dice con una sonrisa divertida.

La mujer se mira y luego lo mira a él. –¿Seguro? Yo creo que así luzco perfecta –bromea dando una vuelta.

–Si quieres que un policía te escriba un verso –replica él caminando hacia el dormitorio, ya desabrochándose el obi, cuando cierra la puerta la prenda está abierta, pero sólo la imaginación puede ver lo que ha dejado descubierto.

Ella sacude la cabeza, seguidamente se pone su ropa y se prepara para marcharse. Minutos después están de camino a su trabajo y se despiden hasta que ella salga del restaurante y vaya a buscar a los gatos. 

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 6

Cambió el peso de pie mientras venía a la gente entrar y salir de la boca de metro cercana a su casa. La semana pasada fue al concierto con Julien, Sophie y Laurent, lo pasó demasiado bien, aunque al día siguiente Carine estuvo muy molesta porque no podía hablarle o más bien oírle al haber acabado afónico, cuando recuperó la voz y le dijo cuánto disfrutó y que estaba deseando repetir un silencio frío se extendió por la línea telefónica hasta que al fin la mujer respondió. Ese día ha quedado con Sophie para ir por primera vez en metro.

Agita un brazo cuando al fin la ve llegar y sonríe.

–Hola –saluda y le da unos besos.

–Hola. ¿Listo para la gran aventura? –le pregunta. 

Está emocionada por poder hacer eso con él, su primera vez en ese transporte público, además de poder verlo un día más. Conforme pasan los días se da cuenta de lo mucho que disfruta con él, de lo bien que la comprende en la mayoría de las cosas y de cómo se complementan, es sorprendente. Muchas veces cuando él la halaga o cuando le sonríe dulcemente su corazón se salta un latido, y eso hace que se dé cuenta de lo rápido que está cayendo y se asusta, pero no lo suficiente como para decidir cortar por lo sano. 

–Llevo minutos eternos esperando –contesta en tono de clara exageración. La coge de la mano para entrar de una vez, la verdad es que está impaciente por empezar esa nueva experiencia.

–Te voy a enseñar algo útil para empezar, cómo puedes venir a mi casa, es fácil –le cuenta mientras se hace sitio en el vagón, por suerte es la primera parada y no hay mucha gente–. Tienes que coger la línea M5, es fácil porque esta es la primera parada, así que no vas cogerlo en el sentido contrario nunca. 

Él asiente cuando oye que ha parado de hablar, pero está más interesado en observarlo todo y a la gente a su alrededor. No es hora punta, y el tren pasa cada cinco minutos, por eso no se llena mucho al principio, aunque no pueden coger asientos para sentarse, en la segunda parada ya deben pegarse un poco más y Sophie se sujeta a la gabardina de Daimmen para que no la arrastren fuera, siendo casi verano los turistas empiezan a llegar y las horas puntas son impredecibles.

–¿Estás bien? 

–Sí, es como un concierto, pero sin música y a cubierto… encerrados, y se mueve de verdad, no como ese tipo que decía que todo se movía, pero era de lo fumado que iba –contesta Daimmen–. Pero no puedo sacar el cuaderno y el lápiz, tendré que hacer fotos con los ojos –ríe un poco–, eso decía mi abuela cuando era pequeño.

Ella ríe por eso último, le ha contado más cosas de su familia de Japón y su abuela parece una mujer muy buena y especial. Algo se le ocurre y busca en su bolso hasta dar con el iPod.

–¿Quieres que se vea como una película? –pregunta aunque no le da tiempo a contestar y le coloca con cuidado los cascos por los que sale la melodía de una de las canciones de _Imagine Dragons_ , ella lo escucha desde el concierto varias veces al día. 

–Pero… –se lo devuelve–, ahora no quiero música, tiene que ser la que suena, y esas no me pegan –explica el pintor.

–Oh… lo siento –se disculpa apenada, muchas veces entienden la inspiración de la misma forma, pero otras muchas él tiene un punto de vista muy diferente, al fin y al cabo no es el mismo trabajo el que hacen. Mira los cascos, se los pone ella misma y cuando la gente vuelve a entrar al vagón ella apoya la cabeza en el pecho de él, como si fuera por la cantidad de gente que hay. 

Daimmen se pregunta cuándo va a dejar de entrar gente, incluso si después de todo su madre tendrá razón y hay gente que no ha vuelto a salir de allí, que la han aplastado tanto que ahora forma parte de las paredes. De un modo casi instintivo le pasa un brazo a Sophie por la cintura para mantenerla cerca, asegurarse de que no se pierden para siempre en ese lugar. El gesto la sorprende en un primer momento, pero no dice nada, no se mueve. Se siente como si ese fuera el lugar en el que debe estar, siendo sujetada por él. Se niega a abrir los ojos que ha cerrado instintivamente y se relaja en esa posición. Cinco minutos después han llegado a su parada, y ella lamenta no vivir más lejos para quedarse así más tiempo. 

Salen de la estación aún cogidos de la mano y le sonríe. –¿Qué te pareció? Hoy se ha llenado un poco. 

–Va mucha gente de lo más variada, pero prefiero mi espacio y cuota de aire, en vez de ser aplastado y un tanto manoseado –le cuenta–, hasta podríamos morir ahí y nunca más salir –dice lo último con más humor.

–Yo voy todos los días, no morirás así, te lo prometo –ríe y camina hacia su piso–. Vamos a tomar algo antes del viaje de regreso, ¿vale?

–¿Crees que se despejará más tarde? –pregunta siguiéndola.

–Sí, seguramente lo hará si no volvemos justo en el momento en que la gente suele quedar para cenar –asegura abriendo la puerta y entrando al ascensor–. ¿Ya llevas bien del todo la garganta? 

–Sí, ¿no se nota? ¿Quieres que te cante? –bromea.

–¿Una canción de amor eterno? –le sigue el juego entrando finalmente en la casa que está algo más ordenada, sin perder esa vida que suele tener. 

–Esas no existen, cantarías eternamente y te olvidarías de que el amor no son sólo palabras –replica Daimmen.

Sophie lo mira intensamente por sus palabras, tenía razón, siempre que había tenido amor sólo con palabras había acabado mal de una manera u otra. 

–¿Y qué canción me cantarías? 

–Alguna divertida –contesta con un leve encogimiento de hombros mientras se agacha a saludar a Rajah, Berlioz sigue meditando si realizar ese trayecto merece la pena o no–, sólo bromeaba.

–Lo sé, y yo. Pero ya sabes, al final conseguiste que me entrara la curiosidad –le dice dejando el bolso en la encimera y observándolo–. ¿No vas a cantarme nada entonces? Venga, si quieres te hago los coros. 

Él ríe. –Pues ahora no quiero, te equivocas de artista –la molesta.

–Eres cruel, me prometes una cosa y luego no me la das –lo acusa acercándose con los labios fruncidos. 

–Yo no prometí nada –contesta mirando esos labios, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene esa manía de fruncir las cosas: Julien con el ceño y ella con los labios?

–Bueno, pero me preguntaste si quería que lo hicieras para mí, es casi una promesa –replica la mujer con la misma expresión. 

–Bromeaba –repite–. ¿Por qué los frunces? ¿Quieres ser abuela antes? –plantea su eterno argumento para los frunces.

Sophie se sorprende, deja de hacerlo y mirando hacia abajo se lame los labios aunque no los vea. –Bueno, es una costumbre cuando me preocupo o me pican… no sé –explica encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Julien frunce el ceño cuando se preocupa, pero por más que se lo aplasto no hay manera –dice Daimmen levantándose del suelo, dejando al gato finalmente. 

–Tu estrategia de llamarnos viejos tampoco funciona mucho, aunque a mí no me has aplastado los labios –la sola imagen de los dedos de él sobre sus labios la hace sonrojarse un poco.

Él ríe un poco por esa contestación. –¿Funcionaría del todo? Y te equivocas, funciona para lo importante que es que deje de darle vueltas a cosas preocupantes él solo.

–Tal vez… –musita, baja la mirada para que no vea su lucha interna, no quiere hacerle eso, no quiere perder lo que tiene con él, pero… le gusta, es una persona horrible–. Quizá de esta otra forma –finaliza la contestación al tiempo que acorta la distancia que los separa para unir sus labios con los de Daimmen, pensando que ese es el momento en que la aparta y la manda a freír espárragos para siempre. 

Él se sorprende inicialmente, después algo en el modo en que ella empieza a mover los labios sobre los suyos lo insta a mover los propios y algo se enciende en él, iluminando aquellas cosas que había ido sintiendo por Sophie y había ignorado hasta convertirlo en otra cosa. Lleva una mano a su mejilla y la besa con más ímpetu, pero de un modo que claramente busca curiosear cada parte de sus labios y sus reacciones. Ella no puede creer que esté respondiendo, menos así, ese beso es tan… como él que la hace sonreír interiormente. Tentativa pone una mano en su pecho y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por él. 

Una pausa que pretendía ser breve para tomar más aire le da un poco de racionalidad, y se separa de ella dando un par de traspiés mientras niega con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes son un cúmulo de confusión.

–Yo no… –se siente perdido, angustiado, a cada segundo esos sentimientos parecen incrementarse, necesita salir de allí–. Lo siento, no puedo, creo, no…

Sophie niega con la cabeza, le parte en dos verlo sufrir así, ella no quería eso, ¡joder! Siempre hace lo mismo. 

–No, lo siento yo, no debí… lo siento, Daimmen –contesta con una mano cubriendo sus labios–. Yo no… te molestaré más. 

Él niega con la cabeza, apenas la escucha. –Tengo que irme, hablamos otro día –dice antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí.

Baja por las escaleras tras dos segundos de esperar el ascensor, no puede soportar la espera y el espacio abierto de la calle es una bendición. Comienza a caminar, aunque no sabe a dónde va, sólo sabe que no puede estarse quieto, los nervios le comen. Sólo ha sido un beso, o eso se intenta decir por un rato, pero no termina de convencerse, no ha contestado como si sólo fuera un beso, le ha gustado tanto, ha deseado más, y eso no está bien. Siente la alianza pesada como un grillete de hielo en su dedo, recordándole a quien juró amar. Pero no puede sacarse a Sophie de la cabeza, ahora puede ver todo desde el ángulo que no deseaba verlo y aún trata de bloquearlo porque está hecho un lío, no quiere, se niega, es su amiga, no obstante, también es preocupante que aunque ya lleva dos horas paseando no haya dedicado un pensamiento a que eso puede hacer daño a Carine. Necesita hablar con alguien, necesita ayuda. 

La noche comienza a caer ese viernes, pero coge el móvil y llama a Julien después de tomar unas bocanadas de aire para calmarse, quiere sonar natural, como si nada le ocurriera, si está ocupado no quiere molestarle, menos cuando es posible que esté con ese hombre adorable del que le habló.

–¡Ey! ¿No habías quedado con la chocolatera? ¿Todo bien? –la voz de su amigo suena animada como siempre, ligera.

–Sí, ¿y tú qué haces hoy? –trata de sonar tan animado como él, espera haberlo conseguido.

–No mucho, estoy tirado viendo una serie –responde Julien–. ¿Estás bien? 

–¿Puedo ir a verte? –pregunta a su vez y mira a su alrededor, percatándose de que no sabe exactamente dónde está.

–Claro, no hay problema… –asegura, preocupado–. ¿Seguro que está todo bien, Daimmen? 

–No, no lo estoy –contesta, el encubrimiento de su voz cae, no puede mentirle–. Yo… ahora conseguiré un taxi… si descubro donde estoy –murmura lo último–, ahora te veo.

–Bien, te espero aquí, si no te encuentras vuelve a llamarme –le dice, casi como una orden, en parte puede intuir qué es lo que ha pasado teniendo en cuenta que había quedado con Sophie, pero prefiere esperar a tenerlo delante. 

–Sí –musita antes de colgar.

Deambula por las calles, se desespera, y entonces recuerda que el móvil tiene GPS. Llega a una calle principal y llama a un taxi. Cuando al fin llega a la puerta de la casa de Julien y lo ve, lo abraza y se derrumba, está agotado de los nervios, de pensar, de tratar de encontrarse en más de un sentido, y el alivio por saberse a salvo con su mejor amigo hace que todas sus defensas caigan. No puede creer que esté llorando, hace muchos años que no hace tal cosa, pero se ve incapaz de parar.

–Ey… tranquilo, ya está, respira –trata de calmarlo, acariciando su espalda y su pelo, sin presionarle para que hablara–. Está todo bien. 

–No lo está, está todo mal –contesta negando con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Tranquilo, vamos a solucionarlo, ¿vale? –le promete besando su pelo–. Vamos a sentarnos –lo insta caminando al sofá sin soltarlo y lo deja seguir desahogándose hasta que esté listo para contarle. 

–Sophie me besó –le cuenta mientras se frota la cara con las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas cuando parece que el grifo al fin se ha cerrado.

En el rostro de él no se ve para nada sorpresa, aunque le intriga saber cómo ha reaccionado él. –Y no te lo esperabas –comenta limpiando con el pulgar los restos de lágrimas. 

–No, claro que no, ¿por qué iba a besarme a mí? –contesta, se pasa una mano por el pelo, se da cuenta de que lleva más pelo fuera que dentro de la coleta y se entretiene en deshacerla, entretenerse es bueno.

Julien le sonríe con condescendencia. –Porque cualquiera puede ver que le gustas, Daimmen, mucho. 

–Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada –lo recrimina tras mirarlo con sorpresa–. De todas formas yo no puedo gustarle, yo estoy casado con Carine –levanta la mano izquierda con la alianza–, hice una promesa. No puedo besarla y… querer más, no está bien, me siento tan mal, tan perdido, y lo que es aún peor es que no me he acordado de que esto podría hacer daño a Carine, soy horrible, ojalá fuera sólo un estúpido beso –dice casi sin orden ni concierto, y acaba apoyando los codos en las rodilla y enterrando las manos en su pelo que oculta la desesperación de su rostro.

–Sabía que le gustabas, se veía por cómo te mira y te sonríe –le dice retomando sus caricias–. No eres horrible por sentir cosas por ella, es una mujer maravillosa que te cuida, te escucha y está aquí para ti.

–Pero yo no puedo, da igual cómo sea, no puede ser –repite levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Julien sabe que con decirle que no es el único no va a dar el paso, tiene que buscar otra manera, hacer que sea él quien decida que quiere estar con Sophie.

–¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ella?

Daimmen quiere decir otra vez que da igual porque no puede ser, pero sabe que con Julien no funcionan así las cosas, ¿y si no se lo dice a él, a quién?

–Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es divertida y tiene ideas interesantes, es creativa; parece imposible aburrirse, le gusta el chocolate tanto como a mí, le gustan los gatos, los cómics y Japón y… te cae bien –al final lo mira significativamente, cuestionador, no es tonto y se pregunta si ese es el punto de su amigo en todo eso.

–Claro que me cae bien, te hace reír continuamente, no te prohibe nada y no te deja solo prácticamente la mitad del año –replica Julien y suspira–. Pero no es eso, si Carine hiciera lo mismo no diría nada, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo.

–Cuando nos fuimos esa semana juntos estuvimos bien… –suspira, está cansado de todo, de tratar que siga funcionando–. ¿Qué hago, Julien? ¿Tirar por la borda un matrimonio de casi nueve años por un beso, por algo que no sé ni lo que es?

Julien lleva una mano a su mejilla y acaricia con el pulgar. –¿Qué importa el tiempo si no es fácil estar totalmente feliz? –pregunta dulcemente–. Pero no te digo que lo tires por la borda, sólo que descubras qué es lo que tienes con Sophie, que mires por ti por una vez. Yo voy a estar contigo. 

–¿Quieres que mienta? Eso no es justo –protesta.

–No es justo que Carine mire sólo por ella, que es lo que ha hecho siempre –replica él y suspira–. Y Sophie… bueno, sabes que no ha tenido mucha suerte en sus elecciones, ¿no? –dice y mira a Daimmen significativamente, esperando que lo entienda sin decir nada más.

Él ladea la cabeza. –Algo dijo y que a Laurent no le caía bien ninguno, excepto el primero porque es su pareja. 

–Tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en que fuera amiga tuya, pensaba que ibas a hacer como todos, hacer que se ilusione y luego volver con su esposa cuando empiece a pensar que puede ser –le explica. 

–Espera, ¿yo confío en ti siempre, y mientras estás confabulando a mis espalda? ¡Demonios! No sabías sólo que le gustaba, sino que de alguna forma esto iba a pasar, ¡ya te vale, Julien! –le dice un poco enfadado, traicionado.

–No confabulé, sólo hablé con Laurent –repone sintiéndose un poco culpable–. ¿Si te lo hubiera contado qué habrías hecho? ¿Dejar de verla, alejarte? 

–Pues no lo sé, a lo mejor hubiera cuidado un poco más lo que hago y no habría pasado horas deambulando tratando de aclararme y ahora no me dolerían los pies y todo –replica exaltado y suelta un bufido cruzándose de brazos.

–Entonces me alegro de no habértelo dicho, porque hacía tiempo que no te veía tan feliz como estos meses –asegura el otro y se pasa la mano por el pelo–. Te mereces ser completamente feliz, y sabes que no lo estabas siendo en el último tiempo. Sólo… quería eso –confiesa bajando la mirada. 

Daimmen suspira y lo abraza, no puede enfadarse mucho rato con él, ni siquiera diez minutos, menos por algo así, y se mantiene en silencio pensando.

–No es que no me dé cuenta, Julien, pero no quiero ponerme triste, quiero seguir adelante. Sé que Carine me quiere y sí, viaja mucho, trabaja todo el tiempo, incluso en esas vacaciones –reconoce–, pero es lo que le gusta hacer, no puedo decirle que lo deje, ¿qué hipócrita sería? Tal vez una parte de mí espera que sea ella quien se dé cuenta y decida cambiar, no lo sé. Pero también es cierto que no quiero mirar mucho hacia atrás y ver los cambios, cuando lo veo… a veces me aterra –se toma unos segundos y sigue hablando sin soltarlo–. Y Sophie… sí, es un soplo de aire fresco, me gusta como amiga, aunque sé que hay más, pero no sé qué más hay, y tener que mentir… me gusta tan poco hacerlo…

Julien asiente acariciando su pelo. –Y también tienes miedo de quedarte sin nada, lo sé –le susurra–. Todo eso lo sé, Daimmen, por eso hagas lo que hagas quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo. A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para lograr lo que queremos, ¿no? Pero es tu decisión, amigo, no puedo ayudarte a tomarla más que esto, sólo apoyarte. 

–Sí, lo sé bien –suspira–. ¿Por qué no me quedaría contigo, eh? –esboza una media sonrisa y luego aparta la vista–. Lo siento –se disculpa, no debería decir eso.

Julien le da un toque en la barbilla para que vuelva a mirarlo. –Los amigos tienen menos complicaciones –responde y le sonríe con cariño–. Descansa, con ese jaleo no vas a sacar mucho en claro ahora. 

Él asiente, se saca los zapatos y sonríe de verdad cuando lo empuja para que se tumbe en el sofá y su pecho le sirva de almohada, quedando medio cuerpo encima.

–Duerme, mañana te invito a desayunar –le susurra sin dejar de acariciar su pelo. 

–Siempre vas a ser mi mejor almohada –bromea un poco y cierra los ojos, con Julien está en paz, a salvo, y puede descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Su amigo sonríe y deja un beso en su pelo, los labios se quedan ahí. Espera hasta que lo sabe dormido y sólo entonces cierra también los ojos, sin dejar de acariciarlo hasta también caer en los brazos de Morfeo. 

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7

Se sienta en el sofá junto a Rajah y Berlioz que se acurrucan en su regazo. Los mira y sonríe suavemente, desde que pasó lo del beso con Daimmen ella no ha estado del mejor humor, está decaída, demasiado arrepentida por haber fastidiado su amistad, total por un impulso tonto, está claro que no va a funcionar, nunca funciona, y además él no es de esos, de los que dejan un matrimonio de tantos años por una simple amante. A pesar de haber hablado con Laurent sobre lo sucedido, las lágrimas las deja para cuando está sola, en su casa, donde los únicos testigos son sus gatos. Aunque los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados la delatan. 

Ese día ha intentado ocultarlo sin mucho éxito con un poco de maquillaje. Daimmen la ha llamado, quiere verla, y ella no quiere mostrarse ante él tan deshecha como se siente por la simple razón de que así él lo tendrá más fácil para darle puerta. 

El timbre de la puerta suena y se levanta nerviosa para abrir. –Hola –lo saluda con la vista baja y se hace a un lado para que entre. 

–Hola –saluda al entrar y la observa, se percata de las ojeras, del enrojecimiento, de la tristeza, y lleva una mano mano a su mejilla preocupado–. No estás bien, lo siento. 

Ella niega con la cabeza. –No, no es tu culpa, esto… yo soy la que lo siente, Daimmen –contesta, se reprende por esa sensación cálida que le proporciona ese gesto de él, no debe sentirlo, no está bien. 

–¿Fue sólo un error, un desliz? –pregunta queriendo asegurarse, y la mira serio, requiriendo la verdad.

Sophie lo mira también, tiene que ser sincera, eso se lo debe al menos, que no se sienta usado. –Hacerte daño es un error, un gran error y te hice daño –murmura, pero luego niega–. Pero el beso… no lo es, no fue un desliz llevada por el momento. M-me gustas, mucho, y por eso no puedo verlo como un error. 

–¿Crees que… podrías quererme? –pregunta con la mirada cristalina, no esconde nada.

–Sí –responde casi al instante y se muerde el labio inferior–. Si no me faltaran cosas por saber ya lo haría –confiesa sonrojándose–. Pero tú… 

–Vamos a sentarnos mejor –dice cogiéndola de la mano para sentarse en el sofá, en la otra mano lleva una bolsa de la que saca chocolate en unos termos del tamaño de tazas, los destapa y pone uno en sus manos–. Mejor con chocolate, ¿verdad?

Ella sonríe y asiente. –Todo es mejor con chocolate, hasta el chocolate –bromea un poco y da un sorbo–. Está muy bueno. 

–No soy un experto, pero hice un intento –contesta con una sonrisa. Bebe y termina de ordenar sus ideas, ha tenido dos días más para pensarlo, todo el fin de semana para decidir qué hacer–. No me gusta mentir, así que no voy a hacerlo contigo –dice en primer lugar–. No quisiera perderte. Durante estos meses te he considerado una buena amiga, me gusta estar contigo, me encanta descubrir cosas nuevas y desde el principio me las has enseñado, una detrás de otra. Eres divertida, creativa, me das la sensación de que nunca se te acabarán esas locas ideas, me gusta tu locura, así estoy menos loco, o más –bromea y le guiña un ojo–. También me gusta poder compartir tantas cosas contigo, igual que poder enseñarte algo, tu pasión en todo lo que haces, eres sincera.

>>El otro día… me pillaste desprevenido, de algún modo he desarrollado a lo largo de los últimos años un sistema para ignorar las cosas que pueden hacerme daño o complicarme, y sentirme tan feliz contigo, más que por una amiga que conocí hace unos meses me complica, y daña darme cuenta de que… –baja la mirada, porque duele demasiado decirlo– no me siento así hace tiempo, que estoy perdiendo partes de mí. 

Sophie lo escucha atenta, en principio sorprendida por su sinceridad, por sus palabras, pero no lo interrumpe, sea como sea que acabe esa conversación quiere dejarlo acabar, pero al verlo tan abatido por eso último deja el termo en la mesa y coge una de las manos de él para dejar un beso en ella y darle ánimos para que continúe. 

Él esboza una pequeña sonrisa por el gesto. –No sé qué siento por ti, Sophie, pero estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo, saber si de verdad tú eres felicidad. Pero no quiero hacerte más daño, así que es tu decisión: si quieres intentarlo, si crees que es mejor ser sólo amigos y puedes, o… –hace un gesto con la mano, se sobre entiende cuál es la tercera opción, pero no tiene el ánimo de decirla.

Ella niega por lo último, si él no tiene problema no va a alejarse. –Tampoco quiero perderte, has sido un maravilloso descubrimiento –contesta y luego lo mira avergonzada–. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? No es que lo estuviera escondiendo, pero… no estoy contenta de eso. 

–Julien y Laurent estaban confabulando desde que se conocieron –contesta, negando con la cabeza un tanto divertido.

–Oh… pero si Laurent no hacía más que decirme que me alejara de ti –protesta molesta con su amigo por eso, pero luego mira de nuevo a Daimmen con cautela–. Yo tampoco quiero que sufras. Siempre que he estado con alguien es porque me gusta de verdad, porque los quiero, no es una excusa para hacer lo que hago, pero… al final entiendo que me dejen a mí y no a quien siempre han amado –le cuenta, también quiere ser sincera–. Lo entiendo, pero duele igual más porque nunca sé si he hecho algo mal, simplemente vuelven a lo que eran o… pasan a la otra acera –con lo último sonríe un poco–. Laurent dice que debería parar, que al final me romperé, pero… quiero que tú seas el último, quiero hacer que funcione lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, prefiero arriesgarme a arrepentirme después porque tú… eres el único que me ha dicho todo eso, sin duda eres mi chocolate preferido –bromea un poco al final. 

Daimmen la mira desconcertado. –No entiendo qué quieres decir, ¿por qué vuelven con otra persona, qué eran? ¿Y por qué se pasan de acera? 

Sophie abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que él no sabe exactamente todo y no puede sentirse más avergonzada. 

–Tú has sido sincero, tampoco quiero mentirte, aunque después quizá cambies de opinión sobre mí –comenta retorciéndose las manos nerviosa–. Mis novios, no es que haya tenido muchos, pero la mayoría ya… tenían pareja, eran casados o estaban comprometidos –confiesa y siente sus ojos humedecerse por la culpa–. No los busco así, simplemente surge, me prometen que soy importante para ellos, me ilusiono pensando que es verdad, pero entonces se arrepienten, o se asustan y vuelven con sus esposas, sus novias. El resto de novios que he tenido… Bueno, me dejan porque descubren que los hombres son más atractivos para ellos. Es como una maldición, ¿sabes? Para escribir un libro –coge una bocanada de aire y se atreve a mirarlo–. Pensarás que soy una persona horrible por hacer eso. 

Daimmen se asombra al escuchar algo así de ella, y al principio no puede evitar pensar en ella como lo que parece, una roba maridos, pero descarta rápido esa idea, ella no es así, la conoce, y piensa en todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir, en lo que ve en sus ojos cuando le habla de eso. Piensa en su propia situación, no cree que ella realmente lo fuera buscando, cree de verdad que al principio sólo se conocieron como amigos por el chocolate. 

–No lo eres, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo te has tomado muy en serio eso de todos están pillados o son gays –bromea para devolverle el buen ánimo.

Ella sonríe un poco y se frota los ojos para que dejen de picarle. –Quiero intentarlo también, si tú estás seguro, yo quiero hacerlo. 

–Lo estoy, lo pensé bien antes de hablar contigo. Y yo no te prometeré nada hasta que no sea verdad, te prometo eso –contesta.

Sophie asiente y se queda mirándolo de nuevo. –Entonces… ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? Sin pillarte por sorpresa. 

Él niega con la cabeza al tiempo que lleva una mano a su mejilla. –Estoy seguro de que vas a sorprenderme –dice con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta unir sus labios, moverlos despacio, los acaricia, lame, mordisquea, quiere descubrirlo todo.

La mujer responde de la misma manera, curiosa, derritiéndose con los toques de él, con su sabor, realmente es como una tableta de chocolate Lindt de 70% de cacao. Ese pensamiento le hace sonreír en el beso y lleva una mano al cuello de él, acariciando con los dedos la nuca, con cuidado de no enredarle el pelo de ahí. 

–Sabes como el chocolate –bromea un poco cuando se toman unos segundos para coger aire. 

Él ríe un poco y vuelve a atraerla. –Yo no te he saboreado suficiente –dice y vuelve a descubrir sus labios, aunque poco a poco se torna más atrevido.

Ella abre la boca invitándole a explorarla, un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando su lengua se encuentra con la de él, sabe incluso mejor así y se mueve para que su cuerpo quede más cerca de Daimmen. Él se da cuenta de que aún sujeta el termo, lo deja y lleva esa mano a la cintura de Sophie, cada contacto con ella ahora se torna fuego, juega con la lengua de ella, a encontrarse y no hacerlo, y va tomando un poco más de dominio, ganando ese juego con una sonrisa, le gusta ese beso, mucho. 

Sophie se sigue acercando más a él hasta que se coloca a horcajadas. –¿Puedo… quitarte la coleta? –pregunta tímidamente. 

Él tarda unos segundos en contestar, no le había dado tiempo a pensar en eso, no se había planteado que esa noche harían lo que parece que van camino de hacer, y ese silencio hace que ella se dé cuenta de que por lo que sea eso es importante para él. Finalmente él mismo se suelta el pelo, sonríe y vuelve a besarla y una mano acaricia la mejilla de la mujer, después sus dedos se meten en el pelo corto de ella.

Ella no tarda en pasar los dedos de una mano por ese largo pelo, con cuidado, acariciándolo con suavidad. La otra pasa a descubrir la forma de su pecho, comprobando que está tan fuerte como supuso cuando lo vio hace un tiempo en su casa. La siguiente vez que se separan le sonríe y en vez de regresar a sus labios besa su cuello, recreándose. 

Daimmen ladea la cabeza permitiéndolo y disfrutando de lo que hace, su respiración escapa entre sus labios, su mano se cierra un segundo en el pelo castaño cuando siente los dientes rozarle, contiene un gemido y en su lugar escapa un jadeo, su piel es sensible en demasiados sitios. La otra mano sube y baja por la espalda de la mujer y después se cuela tentativamente bajo la camiseta, acariciando con suavidad de un lado a otro antes de ir ascendiendo por la piel caliente. 

Sophie va a hacer lo propio y entonces escucha a Rajah maullar cerca de ellos, lo mira y no puede evitar reír. 

–Nos vigilan –dice con diversión y se levanta, coge a Daimmen de la mano y lo insta a hacer lo mismo–. Tienes suerte, hoy hice la cama y todo. 

Él niega con la cabeza con diversión y la sigue. –Todo tu esfuerzo para nada –susurra en su oído.

–Al contrario, es divertido deshacerla –replica, cierra la puerta y empuja suavemente al hombre para que caiga de espaldas en la cama, juguetona. Se sube encima con movimientos felinos y mete ambas manos bajo su camisa acariciando directamente su piel. 

Daimmen sonríe, lleva sus manos a las piernas de ella, allá donde el pantalón corto no llega y tira de ella hasta que queda justo sobre sus caderas, después lleva una mano a su nuca para volver a atraerla, besarla, después besar su barbilla llegando al lóbulo de una oreja y tirar de él.

–Me toca –dice y esa vez es él quien prueba la piel de su cuello.

Sophie ríe y un jadeo escapa en su risa. Lo deja hacer ladeando la cabeza, mientras ella mueve las manos y comienza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa hasta poder tocarlo sin obstáculos, lo hace incorporarse un segundo para desprenderse de ella, lo observa y se relame. Es tan condenadamente atrayente así que ni se molesta en contenerse cuando siente el impulso de lamer su pecho. Con apenas un leve roce de esa lengua en el pezón, de los labios de él escapa un entrecortado gemido y sus mejillas se colorean por ello, sus manos se quedan paradas a medio camino de hacer desaparecer la camiseta, pero ese roce no vuelve al instante, lo que le permite respirar y terminar de quitar la prenda para ver detenidamente los pechos contenidos por el sujetador de Sophie y recorrer la piel expuesta con las manos, una más traviesa tantea el borde del pantalón y tira poco a poco de él. 

Ese gemido por parte de él le gusta, mucho, quiere volver a escucharlo, a provocarlo. Sonríe de lado y lleva una de sus manos al cierre delantero del sujetador, se lo quita y lo lanza lejos. Deja que él la vea unos segundos, pero vuelve a bajar sus labios a la piel ligeramente bronceada de Daimmen, lame, besa y raspa cuidadosamente con los dientes, deleitándose con sus reacciones hasta que llega al pantalón de él. Lame el borde mirándolo fijamente, juguetona y finalmente abre el botón usando sus dientes.

A pesar de todo él le impide seguir, él también quiere sentir más de ella, consigue que se acerque y se apoya en un codo. Una mano acaricia desde la cadera hasta subir por el vientre y llegar a cubrir un pecho, el pulgar juega con el pezón y su boca atrapa el otro, respira soltando el aire caliente sobre el lugar, sonríe por el estremecimiento y vuelve atraparlo, esa vez para brindarle una mayor atención. Deja besos en el pecho, en el pliegue bajo él y luego intercambia su boca y la atención de una mano al otro pecho. Sophie se sostiene con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de él, con los ojos puestos en esa boca y sus labios entreabiertos, dejando salir jadeos y gemidos sin restricción. Deja que atienda bien ambos pechos antes de ser ella esta vez quien se aparte, baja de la cama y con la atenta mirada de él puesta en su cuerpo desabrocha sus propios pantalones y deja que caigan por sus piernas. Le siguen las bragas de encaje verde quedando completamente desnuda ante él, se queda quieta unos segundos, pero pronto se mueve para quitarle los zapatos y sacarle los pantalones, arrastrando con ellos los boxer. Él la observa con deleite, sin prisa, se incorpora, coge una mano de ella y la tira sobre él para después cambiar las tornas, sonríe, la besa y desciende por el cuerpo esbelto, mordisquea sus caderas, juega con su ombligo, sus manos la inquietan acariciando el interior de sus piernas. La idea de que no recuerda del todo la última vez que jugó así en la cama, tanto tiempo, pasa por su cabeza, pero por a quién corresponde ese dato aparta rápido el recuerdo y sigue centrado en el presente, en Sophie.

–Daimmen… –ella no sabe hacia dónde moverse, sus manos la tientan, al igual que sus labios y su lengua, cada toque de él es ardiente y excitante–. Te necesito –suplica, no es algo que suela hacer, le gusta “perder” el tiempo en preliminares, en explorarse, pero esa vez se le está haciendo placenteramente eterno, quiere saber cómo se siente tenerlo en su interior. 

–¿Qué necesitas? –pregunta, subiendo hasta quedar frente a su rostro, rozando descaradamente su erección entre las piernas de ella; joder, si se siente bien ese juego, algo perdido parece volver a donde pertenece, su sonrisa es brillante y atrayente.

–A ti… dentro de mí –contesta ella un poco sonrojada, mete una mano en el pelo de él, cuidadosamente, y se lame el labio inferior tentándolo. La otra mano se estira hacia la mesilla en busca de un preservativo. 

Él cede a la tentación y la besa, se pone el condón y al fin la penetra observando sus reacciones, es grande y quiere estar seguro de que ella está bien mientras el placer de la calidez de su interior lo recorre más con cada centímetro. Sophie se arquea, él la llena por completo, encajan perfectamente. 

–Oh joder… eres per-fecto –gime cuando él entra por completo, cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta aparta la mirada avergonzada, de un modo que la hacer ver inocente. 

Él sonríe y deja múltiples besos en sus labios. –Y tú te ves aún más preciosa.

La mujer también sonríe por sus besos y sus palabras, acaricia su mejilla y lo besa despacio, al tiempo que mueve las caderas para instarlo a iniciar el movimiento, al principio de un modo lento, sale casi por completo de ella y vuelve a entrar tomándose su tiempo, haciendo que ella tiemble de placer, después el anhelo hace que se mueva más rápido. Los besos de ella azuzan su deseo, sus caricias por su cuerpo, una presión en su culo instándolo a entrar aún más profundo, consiguen que se olvide de restricciones, que sólo sean ellos en esa cama y sus embestidas se hacen más fuertes, al igual que los sonidos de placer de ambos con el sonido del cabecero en la pared de fondo. Ella lo rodea con las piernas por la cintura para poder alzarse a su encuentro y sus manos se dedican a recorrerlo también, sólo tiene cuidado con el pelo largo y negro de él, en no enredarlo demasiado, porque de algún modo sabe que eso sería problemático, que no le gustaría. Sus ojos se encuentran y sólo con eso saben que ambos están cerca del orgasmo. 

Daimmen queda tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Sophie, los dos tienen la respiración acelerada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella piensa que no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan bien estar con alguien, está feliz. Él también se siente feliz, piensa que hace mucho tiempo que no se siente así de satisfecho y a la vez con ganas de más, y trata de ignorar la insidiosa vocecita que le dice que ya está hecho, que está siendo infiel, que ha dado comienzo a las mentiras.

–¿Estás bien? –ella ha empezado a peinarlo con cuidado, moviendo los dedos a lo largo de las hebras, sin tirones, como trataría al mejor chocolate para hacer una figura delicada. 

–Sí –contesta y pasa a tumbarse de costado después de darle un beso que la hace pensar en más–. ¿Y tú?

–Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan bien –confiesa acurrucándose contra él mimosa. 

Él deja un beso en su pelo y sus dedos juegan con los mechones cortos, aunque va haciéndose a la idea de que van a acabar durmiendo, aceptándolo, como siempre, y pasa un brazo por la cintura de la mujer.

Sophie ríe ella sola por algo que ha pasado por su mente. –¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez no había vuelto a pensar que podría repetir durante toda la noche, aunque me sintiera exhausta. Eres especial, lo has sido desde el principio. 

Él la besa. –Tú lo eres –contesta, le caldean esas palabras. Se da cuenta de que sigue jugueteando y pasa a sólo acariciar su pelo, ha dicho que está exhausta, necesita descansar, no que alguien la incordie porque el chocolate sigue en sus venas.

–No tienes por qué parar, así estaba bien –le informa ella y suelta un suspiro relajado–. Lo siento, no he podido dormir muy bien y esas cosas… y el trabajo los fines de semana es agotador –siente que debe disculparse siendo esa su primera vez le gustaría poder recorrerlo de mil formas diferentes. 

–No te preocupes, descansa. Casi me caí en la tetera antes de venir, no lo pensé y eché té cuando tenía que cambiar a la tila, no me gusta la tila –se explica y se le ocurre–: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sophie lo mira y lo besa con dulzura. –No quiero que me sueltes –responde y sonríe divertida–. Obelix del té. 

–Sí, más o menos así –le confirma–. Buenas noches.

–Oyasumi nasai –responde cerrando los ojos y volviendo a refugiarse en su pecho con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Él se queda mirándola sorprendido porque le responda en japonés, aunque sea un poco precario, pero nunca ha obtenido ese pequeño detalle de Carine, cierra los ojos cuando su caldeado corazón se aprieta y espera a que el sueño lo alcance.

***

El despertador empieza a sonar y Sophie se apresura como siempre a apagarlo para que la deje retozar un poco más en la cama. Esa vez está particularmente a gusto con el cálido cuerpo masculino a su lado. Al principio no le pone nombre, pero conforme su cerebro empieza a despertar y se da cuenta de que es Daimmen las ganas de levantarse son cada vez menores. Lentamente abre los ojos y observa el rostro de él con una sonrisa, es tan guapo y se ve tan adorable cuando duerme. Sin embargo, capta el movimiento de sus ojos tras los párpados, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño agitado y eso no le gusta.

–Dai… despierta, todo esta bien –le susurra acariciando su rostro y dejando dulces besos en él.

Él abre los ojos con un suspiro, mira a su alrededor, no reconoce el lugar, siempre le cuesta ubicarse hasta en su propia casa, mira a Sophie y le sonríe perezosamente.

–Buenos días –saluda, bosteza y se frota los ojos–. Estaba soñando que los dejé solitos otra vez y estaban muertos de hambre, tristes y mal. 

Al principio a ella le cuesta saber de quiénes está hablando, pero entonces recuerda a Marie y a Yoru y le sonríe con cariño. –Seguro que están bien, se alegrarán mucho cuando vuelvas a casa, Berlioz siempre lo hacía cuando tenía que pasar la noche fuera –le cuenta continuando con sus caricias en el rostro de él–. Vamos a desayunar, darnos una ducha y regresas con ellos –sugiere y une sus labios en un beso corto, pero dulce. 

–¿En ese orden? –pregunta con una sonrisa un poco ladeada al tiempo que se levanta.

–¿Propones otro mejor? –pregunta ella a su vez, no se levanta y al hacerlo él las mantas se mueven hasta dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. 

–Ducha primero, me distraes –contesta y le tiende una mano.

–¿Yo te distraigo? –pregunta divertida acepta esa mano y cuando él la levanta quedan muy juntos, apenas un centímetro impide que se rocen, lo ha hecho a propósito para tentarlo y su sonrisa y sus ojos la delatan. 

–Sí, lo haces a propósito –le confirma observándola sin recato. 

–Lo dices como si eso te disgustara –replica, le dedica una amplia sonrisa y se aleja de él caminando hacia el baño, no necesita remarcar el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas, siempre ha pensado que el movimiento natural es más atractivo y sobre todo menos complicado. 

Él la observa y cuando se pierde por la puerta la sigue con pasos lentos, la ve abrir el grifo y entonces la rodea con un brazo por las cintura, pegándose a su espalda, es curioso que con ella pueda hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurra sin meditarlo, y que con su esposa tenga que pensar siempre qué es correcto y qué no. Baja la cabeza y le besa la curva del cuello mientras dan un par de pasos para meterse bajo el agua.

Ella ladea la cabeza un poco para darle más espacio. Una de sus manos coge la que él tiene en su cintura y la mueve un poco por su vientre, su cadera, llegando a rozar la ingle tentativa. La otra la lleva al cuello de Daimmen y deja suaves toques en su mejilla, su nuca y su hombro. Él mueve sus caderas contra ella y lleva su mano libre a coger el bote de gel y echarlo sobre los pechos de Sophie, como si necesitara una excusa para tocarlos. La suavidad de las manos de él y la que además otorga el gel hace que eso sea mucho más placentero de lo que ya es, y la hace debatirse entre buscar más contacto en ese punto o en su culo. Finalmente mueve las caderas al ritmo de las de él, adora sentir cómo se endurece contra ella. Hecha un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y reclama sus labios. Él la besa, y una mano baja por el vientre de ella extendiendo el jabón para finalmente llegar a rozar entre sus piernas, jugando con el punto de placer cuando ella las separa. Bebe sus gemidos y disfruta de ellos, su excitación crece, desea enterrarse de nuevo en ella, maldice interiormente y hace nota mental de la próxima vez llevarse un condón al baño; tiene mucho que recordar, pero al darse cuenta de esas cosas es cuando confirma que ha tomado la opción correcta al dar una oportunidad a lo que sea que sea eso, que Julien tiene razón, como siempre. 

–Yo te ayudo con eso –la voz de Sophie suena más ronca de lo habitual y lo mira con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. 

Se gira sobre sí misma, quedando de frente a él, coge el gel y se echa en las manos para empezar a recorrer su pecho con ellas. Su boca no tarda en unirse a ese camino descendente por su torso. Hace tiempo que descubrió los geles no tóxicos y con sabores dulces y se enamoró de ellos al instante, ese en concreto tiene un toque a fresa. Sus manos rodean las caderas de él y pasan a esparcir el gel por su espalda, sus labios y su lengua están haciendo una larga escala en sus pezones. 

Él apoya una mano en la pared y gime.

–Sophie –la amonesta cuando esa dulce tortura se alarga, aunque su tono es tan placentero que no resulta muy creíble.

Ella ríe sobre una tetilla provocándole un estremecimiento, pero decide hacerle caso y abandona ese punto para seguir descendiendo. Llega al ombligo donde también se detiene un poco y sus manos alcanzan su culo, lo acarician haciéndole pensar que sólo va a darle eso, pero no, ladea su cabeza y sus dientes arañan suavemente su cadera al tiempo que aprieta sus nalgas. Adora jugar, es divertido, más al verlo tan receptivo. Él piensa que ha dado con el horma de su zapato, porque ser bastante sensible no era un problema cuando tu pareja no es una desvergonzada torturadora que se divierte a tu costa. 

–El desayuno viene después –le recuerda ante ese roce de los dientes, su polla da un tirón por la cercanía de la mujer, y él baja una mano a la cabeza de ella, acariciando el pelo y teniendo un punto más de apoyo que la llana pared de azulejos. 

–¿Seguro? –contesta con risa en la voz. 

Una mano abandona su culo, acaricia su ingle y finalmente acaricia la larga polla de él con las yemas de los dedos, dando un toquecito en el glande que le saca a Daimmen un gemido ahogado. Repite la acción una vez más, pero en vez de presionar con el pulgar la punta lo hace con la lengua y lo observa, no sabe si aceptará eso, aunque ella lo desea y por eso vuelve a lamerlo. Él se mueve para apoyar la espalda en la pared quedando un poco arqueado, sus caderas se mueven cuando esa lengua se aparta, buscándola, si ella quiere, no va rechazar una mamada, obviamente. Está para ella, para aceptar lo que quiera darle, y sin dejar de acariciar y jugar con los cortos cabellos, rizados el final del cuello donde rozan las puntas. Con esa aceptación ella lo rodea con sus labios y los mueve a lo largo de él. Su mano la acompaña y también juega de vez en cuando con los duros testículos. La otra no ha dejado de aferrarse a su nalga y ha quedado entre ésta y la pared de la ducha. Él gime, trata de mantener las caderas quietas, se va acercando a la culminación y siente que necesita sostenerse a algo más, pero no va a tirar del pelo de ella, por lo que acaba estirando el brazo libre hacia arriba hasta la alcachofa.

–Sophie… voy a…

La mujer no se aparta, al contrario, con el dedo índice presiona un poco tras los testículos y lo termina de precipitar a la culminación, con él aún dentro de su boca. Mira la expresión de placer en su rostro, escucha sus gemidos, todo ello es hermoso. Una vez ha terminado ella lame cuidadosamente su miembro, un par de veces, y se incorpora con una sonrisa. 

–Te dije que lo solucionaría –susurra en su oído, abrazándolo. 

Él lleva una mano a su mejilla, la mira y la besa. –Falta un problema que solucionar –dice, sonríe y se agacha, mete los brazos entre sus piernas y la sorprende levantándola a sus hombros, con las manos en su culo hace que su sexo quede frente a su boca y lame una y otra vez, con gusto.

Sophie gime y enreda una de sus manos en el pelo de él, no puede evitar tirar un poco, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, no le gustan esas cosas en la cama… o en la ducha en ese caso. Él sigue lamiendo y chupando con fruición su clítoris, y de vez en cuando empuja su lengua en el interior de ella, sólo siente no poder usar sus manos para otra cosa que sostenerla con los músculos tensos. Sin detenerse la lleva al orgasmo, sintiéndola contraerse contra su boca y se queda sosteniéndola y observándola, dejando que se recomponga un poco. 

Ella lo mira y le sonríe cuando ya ha conseguido normalizar su respiración. –¿Vas a dejarme aquí? 

–Tal vez, te ves bien así –bromea.

–Eh… pero así no puedo verte bien, ni besarte –protesta ella frunciendo los labios, lo hace aposta porque sabe que le molesta. 

–Eres malvada –la acusa, baja las piernas de sus hombros, se levanta y pasa el pulgar por esos labios fruncidos.

–No, no lo soy –niega y lo atrae para besarlo lento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear sus labios. 

Él pasa las manos por el cuerpo de ella lentamente con jabón, terminando de limpiarla, cierra el grifo y la envuelve con una toalla.

–¿Tu pelo? –pregunta ella, el suyo está bien así, pero el de él lo duda. 

–¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta escurriéndoselo un poco.

–Nada, pero ¿no vas a lavarlo?

–Por las mañanas, si no hay reuniones o algo importante, voy a nadar –explica–, además no se me enreda mucho y esas cosas aburridas.

–Oh… tienes suerte entonces –comenta sonriendo y empezando a echarse crema en las piernas–. Yo suelo ir a correr por el río. Tomo café, voy a correr y cuando vuelvo desayuno chocolate. Hoy pasaremos directamente al chocolate. 

–Me gusta el plan –dice, decide pasar a la habitación para recoger su ropa y vestirse y deja que ella haga sus cosas.

Ella se toma su tiempo en arreglarse para ir al trabajo, su pelo un tanto revuelto lo sujeta con un par de horquillas verdes retirando el flequillo que ya empieza a crecerle, debería ir al peluquero pronto, pero le da mucha pereza con el trabajo, quizá cuando coja vacaciones. Cuando sale del cuarto Daimmen está en la alfombra del salón jugando con Rajah y mimando a Berlioz, se queda mirándolo y en un impulso saca su móvil y toma una foto de ese momento. 

–Dicen que quieren ver su plato lleno ya –dice el hombre al sentirla cerca y la mira desde el suelo, lleva la camisa arrugada y el pelo recogido en una coleta como siempre.

Sophie se inclina para darle un corto beso y deja el teléfono con la foto en la pantalla en las manos de él antes de caminar a la cocina. –¡A desayunar todos! Os toca pollo. 

–¿Pollo? Prefiero chocolate –bromea, levantándose y siguiéndola para devolverle el móvil, no le molesta que haya hecho una foto.

–Está bien, cambiaré el menú por ti –le sigue el juego sacando el cacao mientras la leche se calienta en un cazo, un clavo y una ramita de canela–. ¿Tostadas o prefieres magdalenas?

–Tostadas, gracias. ¿En qué te ayudo? –se ofrece.

–Ven –le hace acercarse cuando ya ha echado la cantidad precisa de cacao, pone la cuchara en su mano y lo guía para que dé vueltas a un ritmo constante–. Así, yo digo cuándo tienes que parar –le indica aún con sus manos unidas sobre la cuchara, lo suelta y le da un nuevo beso antes de ir a poner las tostadas, podría besarlo todo el tiempo y no se cansaría nunca. 

Él asiente y lo hace concentrado, sabe hacer chocolate, sin ir más lejos el que ha quedado frío en los termos la noche anterior, pero son indicaciones de la experta, por eso se esfuerza en mantener ese ritmo. 

Ella pone las tostadas en la encimera cuando están hechas y unos vasos, y se acerca a ver cómo va el chocolate. –Ya está –dice y coge un poco con la yema de dedo para probarlo–. Te ha quedado delicioso.

Daimmen saca la cuchara al instante. –A ti, yo sólo di vueltas –repone, mira la cuchara, considera que está demasiado caliente para simplemente metérsela en la boca, así que la lame sin meditar si debería hacerlo o no, no es cosa del momento, es el chocolate, hace que olvide cualquier convención social. 

–¡Ey! Te quedas todo lo mejor –lo reprende Sophie aunque divertida, podría haberle sacado una foto también haciendo eso, pero luego la tendría que haber escondido en un cajón, donde sólo mirara ella. 

–¿Mmm? –Daimmen termina con su empresa de limpiar la cuchara, la mira y asimila sus palabras–. ¿Lo siento? –dice no muy seguro, como un cachorrillo pillado destrozando el papel higiénico, sabe que debería disculparse, pero el momento ha sido tan bueno que en realidad no lo siente.

Ella ríe y niega con la cabeza. –No importa, merece la pena que te la quedes tú –asegura empezando a servir el chocolate–. Entonces hoy no trabajas… bueno, no vas a la oficina. 

–No, a menos que surja algo y me llamen –contesta, dando a entender que tiene que estar disponible de todas formas–, pero tengo un proyecto a medias en casa que tiene que estar acabado para pasado mañana.

–Ya… bueno yo hoy trabajaré seguramente hasta las 12 –dice soplando para que se enfríe, la verdad es que quiere verlo. 

–¿Y mañana?

–Mañana es miércoles así que… libro por la tarde –contesta tras pensarlo, tiene libres las tardes de los lunes y los miércoles, y todos los viernes completos–. ¿Hacemos algo? –pregunta emocionada con la idea de pasar tiempo con él. 

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta a su vez, pensando que tenía que ponerse las pilas un poco si no iba a tener la tarde de mañana para ultimar.

Ella lo medita ladeando la cabeza. –¡Vamos a Versalles! Con tu cámara para sacar muchas fotos. Ya hace buen tiempo para pasear por ahí. 

–Vale, ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte?

–¿A las 5 te viene bien?

–Hecho –acepta Daimmen y da un par de tragos a su taza de chocolate, deleitándose como siempre.

Terminan de desayunar hablando de lo que harán al día siguiente, recogen las cosas en el lavavajillas y salen de la casa de Sophie.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana. Que vaya bien el proyecto, quiero que me cuentes de qué va –le dice con una sonrisa, están aparcados cerca del restaurante de ella, él ha dicho que no le importa llevarla. 

–Hasta mañana –la despide, deja un pequeño beso en sus labios y se marcha con una sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regalito extra!  
> -[ Daimmen y Sophie](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Chocolate/itachilei_zps070fd0bc.jpg)


	8. Capítulo 8

Un par de horas más tarde, está concentrado en los detalles del mural para la campaña publicitaria de un nuevo perfume cuando suena el teléfono. Termina de dar la pincelada sin inmutarse, después deja el pincel y va a coger el teléfono, que aún esté sonando hace que casi esté seguro de quién se trata, nadie tiene tanta paciencia, nadie comprende que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que correr a por el teléfono y suelen colgar, detestando que el buzón de voz no salte al quinto tono.

–Hola, Julien –saluda al comprobar en la pantalla del teléfono que es quien pensaba.

–¿Hola? ¿Sólo hola? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estaba esperando noticias tuyas –lo reprende su amigo. 

–¿Noticias mías, sobre qué? –pregunta despistado–. Estoy pintando, ya sabes, el mural de la nueva campaña.

–¡De lo que ha pasado con Sophie! Por Dios, dime que ha funcionado –suplica desde el otro lado de la línea. 

–Ah… sí, funcionó. Soy un detestable infiel –contesta, por alguna razón sigue sonriendo pese a esas palabras.

–¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo fue, qué hicisteis? Vamos… muero por saber. 

Daimmen se ríe y se sienta en el sofá. –Fue más que bien, ¿cuántos detalles quieres? –cuestiona divertido.

–Todos los que estés dispuesto a darme, obviamente –responde sorprendido por esa pregunta innecesaria–. Bueno, puedes ahorrarte las formas en las que os liasteis, pero por lo demás… desembucha. 

–Pues llegué y… –suspira–. Me dieron ganas de hacerle una sopa y meterla en la cama a dormir y dejar la conversación para otro día. Pero yo llevaba el chocolate y ella se sentó así que seguí con el plan, se lo dije todo y ella me terminó de contar su tendencia, otra de esas cosas que tú sabías, pero como “mi mejor amigo” no me contaste –lo recrimina con retintín. 

–Ey, ey… te he llamado para que me cuentes los detalles, no para que me eches la bronca. Y te lo conté… pero no con todos los datos –replica Julien. 

–Ya, claro, que no te convenía decírmelo. Te he pillado dos mentiras en poco tiempo, estoy muy triste contigo, que lo sepas; que Sophie sea… como chocolate en una tarde lluviosa, no te quita culpa –insiste–. A ver si resulta que esta es tu costumbre y no tenía idea.

–Pero si nunca, nunca de los jamases te he mentido –asegura y casi puede imaginar cómo hace un mohín–. Te compensaré, lo prometo, y no volveré a mentirte. ¿Qué es eso de chocolate en una tarde lluviosa?

–Más te vale –dice y ya deja eso aparte–. Pues ya sabes, cuando estás encerrado en casa porque llueve a cántaros, no hay tormenta ni nada, sólo llueve, es un día aburrido, pero si tienes un chocolate caliente en las manos todo se llena de luz, ya no parece un día aburrido, sino un día perfecto.

–Ah… así que estás diciéndome que ella es perfecta –resume Julien, es más sencillo decirlo de esa manera, y eso que él es escritor y eso de rebuscar los conceptos es su segundo lenguaje, pero para esas cosas mejor ser claro. 

–No, no es perfecta –deniega–. Es como ese chocolate, caliente y me hace sentir feliz –le dice con una sinceridad desnuda que sólo utiliza con él, directa del corazón a los labios.

Julien ríe contento al otro lado del teléfono. –Lo sabía. Entonces hablasteis y ella aceptó, ¿y qué más? ¿Cómo fue el resto de la noche? ¿Te volvió a sorprender?

–Después nos besamos y… se nos fue de las manos, o a las manos –ríe–, nos acostamos, fue… divertido, caliente… genial. Y ella ya te he dicho que estaba cansada así que nos dormimos. Y por la mañana jugamos en la ducha, desayunamos y hemos quedado para ir a Versalles mañana por la tarde –le termina de contar de manera resumida.

–Eso es genial, genial… ya era hora de que tuvieras de eso, caliente –bromea un poco–. Tenéis que aprovechar esta semana. 

Daimmen suspira, mete los dedos de la mano libre en su pelo, sin pensar que va a acabar con pintura en él, siempre le pasa lo mismo ya sea en el pelo, en la cara o los brazos.

–¿Y cómo voy a hacer esto cuando Carine vuelva el lunes?

–Quizá no debas ver demasiado a Sophie. ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda esta vez?

–No lo sé, no suele decírmelo hasta que vuelve –contesta Daimmen–. Es que… ¿de verdad me he perdido tanto a mí mismo con ella, Julien? –pregunta abatido.

Su amigo tarda en contestar debatiéndose interiormente, pero le acaba de prometer que no va a mentirle.

–Daimmen, la razón por la que no soporto a tu esposa no es porque me parezca pija y demasiado estirada. Es porque sí, has ido perdiendo cosas. Tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Y sólo has estado una vez con Sophie. 

Él abre la boca, para decirle que por qué no se lo dijo, pero sabe que no es justo.

–Es que no sé desde cuándo es todo… así. Carine no era así el principio. ¿Verdad? –comprueba al final.

–Era una chica agradable, estirada, pero agradable –le confirma Julien. 

–No me gustan las cosas de las que me estoy dando cuenta, no quiero ser así… como una tarde lluviosa sin chocolate ni nada que hacer –dice Daimmen, son demasiados cambios, problemas seguidos y comienza a angustiarse otra vez.

–Ey… dijimos que lo tomarías con calma, ¿verdad? Tú disfruta de lo que has encontrado y deja de pensar en lo que pasó hace tiempo –contesta su amigo, no quiere que se deprima de nuevo–. Al fin y al cabo sí que tienes chocolate. 

–Era más fácil decirlo el otro día, cuando no me daba cuenta ni de la mitad. No quiero acostarme con Carine, no quiero tener que seguir normal, no siendo yo en las partes de mí que me doy cuenta que he perdido en el camino y recupero –explica, no puede arrepentirse de esa oportunidad con Sophie, pero como pensaba al principio no cree que pueda mantener el engaño.

–No tienes que seguir normal, las cosas que recuperas las tienes que seguir mostrando, a mí, a Sophie y a Carine. Y ya te dije que la decisión está en tu mano, amigo, pero tienes que pensarlo muy bien y no apresurarte –le recuerda, es lo que debe hacer, aunque le encantaría gritarle que la deje y secuestre a Sophie y se la lleve a Japón. Ha hablado con su abuela y quiere conocer a la chocolatera. 

–Pero entonces se dará cuenta de que algo pasa si cambio –replica un poco exaltado.

–Ha pasado un mes fuera, te has juntado demasiado conmigo como para que te recuerde cosas perdidas –prefiere que lo culpen a él que ver sufrir a Daimmen. 

–Prométeme que no hablarás con ella, no más cenas. Da igual que lo piense, pero ya estaba cansado de estas broncas y culpas antes, ahora más.

–Tranquilo, no voy a suplicarte por ir a cenar con ella –bromea un poco, quiere aligerar el ambiente–. Con el único con quien tengo que estar es contigo. 

–Y ese pelirrojo misterioso –dice viendo la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

–¡Oh! Te lo tengo que presentar, la semana que viene, cuando quieras escapar. Es maravilloso, ya lo verás –le empieza a contar las miles de cosas que ha hecho con su nuevo novio, ahora formal, y así pasan un buen rato hasta que Daimmen tiene que volver con su trabajo y cuelgan, no sin prometerle que lo llamará el jueves.

***

Los jardines del palacio de Versalles están en esa época preciosos, la hierba de un color verde intenso al igual que los árboles y ese día en concreto en que el cielo está azul, sin una sola nube, el paisaje es perfecto. Al ser un miércoles no hay mucha gente, lo que a ellos les da cierta privacidad para su primera cita. Cada vez que lo piensa ella no puede evitar reír, le suena como algo adolescente, pero es lo que es, una cita, además es de las mejores que ha tenido nunca. Es imposible aburrirse con Daimmen, siempre encuentra algo extraordinario con una historia detrás y que le cuenta con gran entusiasmo, Sophie escucha atenta y da sus opiniones e impresiones. Otras veces es ella la que le cuenta historias de los diferentes lugares. Historias de cuando iba de viaje con el instituto, de su primera vez allí sola, sin monitores vigilando, cómo fue su llegada a París… pequeños datos con los que se van conociendo más.

Ha pasado ya gran parte de la tarde, pero en esos días no anochece tan pronto y aún pueden aprovechar un poco más ahí, casi ni se han dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido. 

–¿Te imaginas lo que sería vivir aquí? Con tantos lugares en los que esconderte, que descubrir –comenta ella, lleva la cámara de él en las manos, con la cinta al cuello para que no caiga al suelo por accidente y se detiene a echar una foto a una rosa de un rojo muy vivo y que le resulta especialmente bonita. 

–¿Con los fantasmas y todo? –bromea él, observándola.

–¿Qué sería un palacio sin sus fantasmas? –pregunta ella divertida–. Lo único que habría que cambiar eso de que sólo haya un baño. Seguro que es horrible tener que ir corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar.

–Antes usaban palanganas y la higiene estaba sobrevalorada –explica Daimmen, se distrae con una flor, alarga el brazo y Sophie le pasa la cámara. Con movimientos lentos se acerca todo lo posible y atrapa en una foto a una mariposa azul alimentándose del néctar de una rosa blanca–. Me gustan los jardines, pero creo que el castillo es demasiado grande.

–Supongo que tienes razón –concuerda ella mirando a su alrededor y sonríe–. Entonces sólo tenemos que hacer otra casa más pequeña, escondida entre árboles para que nadie moleste, porque unos jardines tan grandes vacíos de gente no serían lo mismo. Como con los fantasmas –explica, se agacha para coger una margarita que ha caído al suelo y la huele cerrando los ojos. 

Él le hace una foto. –Me encantan las casitas de madera perdidas en el bosque, aunque al final necesitaría mucho más espacio.

–Para tus cuadros y tus fotos –agrega ella colocándose la flor en el pelo y cogiéndolo de la mano para seguir caminando–. Siempre he vivido en ciudades grandes, pero de pequeña cuando me imaginaba mi casa pensaba que sería en un pueblo o en el monte, no sé. Y grande, con mucho espacio y un horno de leña y una buena mesa de granito para poder hacer figuras de chocolate a mi anchas. 

–Fresca por dentro –deduce Daimmen–. Yo siempre he vivido en París, en todo el centro. El silencio y tranquilidad del bosque tiene su encanto, pero de pequeño siempre pensaba que viviría en una casa como la de mi abuela Mako. Está un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Tokio, es tranquilo y al ser pequeño todos se conocen y, bueno, como en todos los pueblos hay riñas vecinales, ya sabes, enemigos de por vida por pequeños problemas, pero en general se ayudan. La casa es una tradicional japonesa. Es bastante grande, mi madre tiene cuatro hermanos, y el jardín interior siempre está bien cuidado, a Mako le encanta pasarse horas ahí, quitando un hierbajito cada día y podando las plantas.

Ella sonríe al escucharlo hablar con tanto cariño de esa casa, de su abuela, siempre lo hace. No le ha contado muchas cosas de sus padres, de su hermana, pero sí de Mako, pequeños detalles de vez en cuando que le ayudan a formarse una idea. 

–Eso suena agradable, y bonito –dice cuando él termina–. Creo que podría vivir en una casa así. En realidad cualquier lugar está bien siempre y cuando lo sienta mi hogar, que esté cómoda dejando la cama sin hacer cuando no me apetece hacerla, en la que esté cómoda y en la que incluso en invierno, cuando hace mucho frío, me sienta cálida –dice con una sonrisa soñadora–. Una casa en la que esté bien hacer chocolate los días de lluvia y los gatos puedan estar sin problemas. 

–Los días de lluvia existen para hacer chocolate –dice con vehemencia.

–¡Lo sé! Sin él serían la cosa más sosa del mundo –concuerda y ríe suavemente. 

Él sonríe y piensa que ella es ese chocolate en su vida, pero entierra el precipitado pensamiento, es pronto, no puede decir ni pensar esas cosas, en su lugar besa dulcemente esa adorable risa.

–¿Crees que lloverá pronto? Quiero tomar chocolate contigo –comenta tras separarse, mirando el cielo despejado.

–Podemos tomar chocolate aunque no llueva, pero ya sabes que en estar fechas puede llover cuando sea –contesta ella, le gustan sus palabras, pero sabe que no debe empezar a hacerse ideas equivocadas, al menos no tan pronto. Coge la cámara y la gira para que enfoque hacia ellos, entonces vuelve a unir sus labios y saca la foto–. ¿Me darás esta? –pregunta mirándola, un poco ladeada, pero se les ve perfectamente. 

Él asiente. –Las que quieras.

–Será difícil decidir, te he sacado muchas buenas –comenta pasando de una en una para verlas–. Mira esta –le muestra una en la que él se paró a observar un pequeño pájaro, tiene una expresión soñadora, como cuando encuentra algo inspirador, le gusta haber captado un momento así. 

Daimmen se pregunta si siempre se ve así, se recuerda a esos niños pegados a los escaparates de juguetes, no suele verse en muchas fotos, es él quien las hace.

–Entonces quédate todas y después borras las que no quieras.

–Las que has hecho tú son todas preciosas –contesta sin dejar de mirarlas y ríe al llegar a la foto que le ha hecho oliendo la flor, no se ha dado cuenta–. No sabía que me habías hecho esta. 

–Por eso es buena –contesta con simpleza.

–Pero hay otras que después de que la hicieras me he dado cuenta –explica y mirando la última frunce un poco los labios–. Debería borrarlas después –murmura casi para sí misma.

–¿Por qué iba a borrarlas? Son mis fotos, las he hecho porque quiero conservar la imagen –protesta él.

–Pueden meterte en problemas, yo las puedo guardar para ti –contesta y vuelve a caminar con la mirada puesta en la imagen. 

Él la coge del brazo y la detiene. –Ey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha quitado la sonrisa? –pregunta ahora más preocupado por ella que por qué no puede guardar él sus fotos, cosa que tampoco comprende.

Sophie lo mira, va a negar con la cabeza, restarle importancia, pero se ha preocupado por ella y no puede mentirle, a él no. 

–Esta vez es más… me cuesta más hacer esto, decirte que lo escondas. Ya te dije que eres especial, ¿no? –le dedica una sonrisa al final–. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. 

Él la abraza. –Te estoy haciendo daño –dice con dolor en la voz–. Sophie, yo tampoco quiero esto, no quiero que sea lunes. Tú eres quien me hace sonreír, me estás dando más de lo que puedes llegar a saber, me haces volver a ser yo, reencontrarme. Pero aunque cada día es lo que más quiero hacer no puedo poner fin de repente, pero a día de hoy sé…

Ella pone un dedo en sus labios para que deje de hablar ahí, le sonríe dulcemente y sus ojos muestran mucho más de lo que le ha dicho por el momento, le gustaría dejarlo terminar, pero no puede. 

–Prometiste que no harías promesas hasta que fueran seguras. Eso suena a promesa, Daimmen –le susurra, retira el dedo con una caricia y se eleva para besarlo, al menos en los besos puede decirle de alguna manera todo lo que siente–. Estoy bien, quiero estar contigo aunque ahora tenga que ser así, no tienes que justificarte porque ya lo hablamos en su momento. 

–Pero… –va a protestar, no cree haber estado diciendo nada que no fuera una verdad segura, pero finalmente acepta–. Está bien. Pero no tienes que guardarme mis fotos, algunas son para mi trabajo, yo no me meto en el suyo ni ella en el mío –le explica poniendo fin a eso–. ¿Y ahora para dónde vamos? –pregunta mirando los inmensos jardines.

–Dai… si un día no sonrío mucho, ¿querrás escuchar el por qué? ¿Querrás saber qué me pasa como ahora? –le pregunta, en general, la mayoría de los casados no querían eso, escuchar las penas de su amante, para eso ya tenían a su esposa. 

–Claro, si no lo sé no puedo saber qué tengo que hacer para solucionarlo y que sonrías otra vez –contesta como si fuera obvio.

Una gran sonrisa se extiende en los labios de Sophie. –Vamos a acercarnos a los fantasmas, quizá nos puedan contar secretos de la nobleza si los encontramos.

***

Dejó la taza de chocolate en el fregadero pensando en Sophie a la que no veía desde el domingo por la noche, dos días atrás, aunque sí habían hablado por teléfono un rato por la tarde mientras Carine estaba en el trabajo. Soltó un suspiro apoyándose en la encimera, faltaba sólo una hora para que su esposa regresara, si no se entretenía de más en el trabajo. Decidió seguir con lo que él estaba haciendo y no pensó que debería de fregar la taza o al menos meterla en el lavavajillas en vez de dejarla para limpiarla junto con las cosas de la cena, tampoco que su mano derecha había dejado una mancha de pintura azul en la encimera y en el asa de la taza.

Se situó frente a su mural semanal y se fue olvidando de esos problemas entretenido en añadir los detalles, a la trompa de la mariposa sobre la rosa que parecía el rostro de una mujer sonriendo, el laberinto que unía todas esos retazos de inspiración. Sophie se había ido de allí el domingo comprendiendo que ocultar esas fotos, salvo por la del beso, era una soberana estupidez porque reprimir su pintura sería como arrancarle el corazón y sus murales hablaban de todas esas cosas, ella estaba en su arte, los gatos, la felicidad, aunque no apareciera su rostro concretamente, estaba.

Al poco estaba sonriendo y cantando las canciones del concierto de _Imagine dragons_ y tan concentrado como estaba no se percató de la puerta de la casa al abrirse, el saludo de su esposa, ni siquiera de que después ésta lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta que daba al otro piso que le hacía las veces de estudio.

–Daimmen –lo llama por tercera vez, un poco más fuerte, está extraño desde que llegó, pero le gusta verlo contento, posiblemente un mes fuera es mucho tiempo y por eso está tan feliz desde el día anterior–. Estás contento hoy. 

–Estaba con los detalles –contesta tras la sorpresa cuando al fin la mujer capta su atención. Se acerca a ella con manchas de pintura en los brazos desnudos como si los hubiera cruzado pensativo, también en la barbilla y algunas puntas de su pelo sujeto en una coleta a la espalda–. Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? –pregunta y deja un pequeño beso en los labios de ella a modo de bienvenida, es lo menos que le toca hacer.

Carine le sonríe. –Estabas también muy concentrado porque te has llevado de pintura, cariño.

Él se mira. –Con agua se quita –no le da importancia, aunque debería y cuando se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para rectificar. 

Ella lo deja pasar porque es posible que aún esté con la mente en la pintura. –Acaba y ves a darte una ducha, ¿vale? Mejor antes de que se seque –lo insta dejando una caricia en su mejilla, donde no tiene pintura con la que pueda mancharse ella y camina hacia el cuarto para cambiarse–. Por cierto, hoy me han dicho que me quedaré aquí tres semanas y que el viaje a Berlín son sólo cuatro días, ¿no te parece genial? 

Daimmen tarda en contestar, no le parece nada genial, ¡maldita su suerte! Nueve años queriendo que esté más en casa con él y cuando lo que quiere es que siga viajando y lo deje tranquilo resulta que se queda, ¡hay que joderse!

–Sí, es genial –contesta cuando consigue el ánimo para darle el ánimo correcto a esas palabras.

Mira el cuadro, se le han ido las ganas y recoge las cosas para seguir al día siguiente en algún momento. Tres semanas sin estar con Sophie le parece insoportable, va a tener que correr más riesgos, no hay otra solución por el momento. Se ducha y aprovecha el momento para tranquilizarse y poder seguir con esa farsa sin deslices. Sale ya vestido con la yukata que usa para dormir, no cree que vayan a ir a ninguna parte esa noche y encuentra a Carine mirando el fregadero en la cocina, ve la taza sucia y la pintura y se prepara para lo que se avecina.

–¿Qué te apetece cenar? –decide hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque no espera que funcione.

–Daimmen –lo llama con voz seria–. Entiendo que estés concentrado en tus cuadros, pero podrías haber metido la taza al lavavajillas. Y tener más cuidado, mira cómo está la encimera –lo reprende, le molesta mucho el desorden, la dejadez, pensaba que con él ya lo había dejado claro, pero al parecer un mes sin ella le hace olvidar las cosas. 

–No me di cuenta de la encimera –se disculpa por eso, no dice de la taza, no necesita mentir de más.

–Siempre tienes cuidado con estas cosas –replica Carine cogiendo una bayeta para limpiarlo–. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –pregunta aunque refiriéndose al tema limpieza, con un tono de madre enfadada. 

–Pues la verdad, no me merece la pena lavarme las manos y gastar el tiempo en una taza, recojo la merienda con la cena –le contesta, coge la taza pasando junto a ella y la mete en el lavavajillas, después empieza a sacar ingredientes de lo que le apetece ya que ella no le ha contestado a su pregunta inicial y parece que va para largo.

–No puedes dejar cosas sucias así como así por la cocina –sigue insistiendo ella, no comprende esa actitud, seguro que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Julien ese mes, es su culpa por haberse ido tanto tiempo, menos mal que ahora va a quedarse y hará que deje ese estado respondón y desordenado–. Ya no somos adolescentes como para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Quizá alguno de tus amigos lo parezcan, pero no lo somos. 

–Dime con quién vas y te diré quien eres –replica con ese proverbio–. Y sólo es una taza, estaba trabajando.

–Claro, una taza. Y mañana será la cama sin hacer –repone ella molesta, pero empieza a sacar las cosas para poner la mesa. 

–No saques las cosas de quicio, hace tiempo que no tengo madre ni la necesito –protesta a su vez, sacando la batidora para hacer una vichyssoise.

Lo mira con sorpresa por la contestación, no recuerda cuándo le ha contestado así, probablemente nunca. 

–No me hables así, nunca me has hablado así –responde más que enfadada–. Y sólo digo la verdad. 

–Insultas a mis amigos, a mí y me regañas como a un niño por una taza, ¿y tengo que callarme, asentir y hacerte la cena? –inquiere él también serio.

–No los insulto… –protesta ella y toma una bocanada de aire, no quiere discutir, menos el segundo día, parecía tan feliz antes–. Intenta recoger las cosas como hacías antes, sólo te pido eso. 

Él aprieta los dientes, y respira un par de veces, no puede seguir discutiendo, le quedan prácticamente tres semanas antes de tener un respiro, uno muy breve.

–Está bien –acepta, eso es convivencia, aunque sólo sea una maldita taza.

–Bien, gracias –contesta Carine y mientras él hace la cena ella se encarga de recoger un poco los malditos juguetes de los puñeteros gatos. 

Más tarde, mientras Carine duerme a su lado plácidamente, satisfecha, él no puede igual que la noche anterior y sabe que no podrá hasta que el cansancio lo arrastre. Se siente tan sucio, el sexo es totalmente insípido, casi mecánico y lo peor es que sabe que no es que en eso él esté actuando muy diferente, sino que hace mucho que ha sido así, no está seguro si casi desde el principio, y ha podido ver consciente y de primera mano cómo ella lo modela para que haga lo que quiera, cómo con movimientos dulces corta cada juego o intento de inventiva por su parte, ella sólo quiere que se mueva dentro de ella, sobre ella, besarse y dormir. Cuando logra dormir acierta a pensar que quizás debería tratar de irse él antes a dormir para que así ella no pueda esperarle desnuda en la cama sin dejarle opción para evitar aquello.

Necesita hablar con Julien para seguir aguantando y lo último que piensa es que echa de menos el pelo corto de Sophie haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla.

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 9

–¡Dai! –abre la puerta y salta a abrazarlo contenta. Es viernes por la tarde, hace cinco días que sólo hablan por teléfono y lo ha echado tanto de menos. 

Él sonríe, da una vuelta con ella en brazos y luego la besa con desesperación.

–Te echaba tanto de menos, Sophie –dice y vuelve a besarla.

–Y yo a ti –contesta abrazándolo con brazos y piernas–. ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta acariciando su rostro. 

–Ahora bien –contesta y la apoya en la primera superficie en su camino, la mesa del comedor.

Sophie sonríe y vuelve a besarlo. –Estás tan guapo –lo halaga, como si hiciera meses que no lo viera, lo siente así. 

Daimmen acuna su rostro con la manos. –Tú eres preciosa –contesta uniendo sus labios, no puede dejar de besarla, como si quisiera darle todos los besos que no le ha dado en esos cuatro días y medio.

Ella se deja besar y responde de la misma forma que él, quiere volver a saborearlo, borrar cualquier rastro que haya podido dejar esa mujer en él. No sabe cuánto tiempo están así, sólo ellos dos, besándose. Apoya su frente en la de él y le sonríe. 

–¿Cómo están Marie y Yoru? También los echo de menos –dice. 

–Marie igual de mimosa que siempre y Yoru un revoltoso, ayer escaló por las cortinas mientras Marie le maullaba desde abajo –le cuenta Daimmen con diversión, Carine aún no se ha percatado del destrozo, por eso sigue con vida.

–Menudo bicho estás criando –ríe mientras lleva una mano a su pelo para quitarle la coleta y poder peinarlo–. Tengo un nuevo objeto decorativo en la mesilla, ¿sabes? Le tienes que dar el visto bueno luego. 

–¿Qué cosa? Sabes que no puedo aguantar la curiosidad, ¿qué es? –dice volviendo a alzarla y camina hacia el dormitorio.

–Ya vas camino a descubrirlo –replica ella divertida. Cuando llegan él puede ver la foto que se habían hecho en Versalles, en la que estaban besándose, ella con una sonrisa, enmarcada en un marco de color negro–. Queda bien, ¿verdad? Soy una fotógrafa magnífica –bromea. 

Él sonrió. –La mejor – bromea sentándose en la cama con ella encima y mete los dedos en el pelo, al encontrarse con algunas horquillas las quita para poder seguir despeinándola–. ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

–Ahora bien –repite sus palabras–. Esta semana tuvimos una cena de empresa, ya te lo dije, pero fue algo formal, sin demasiados borrachos. Alabaron mi tarta. Y esta mañana he estado con Laurent y Alex de compras, me han obligado a entrar a una de lencería y a probarme muchas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas? –pregunta con una sonrisa pícara y besa su cuello. 

–Corsets... encaje… ligas… muchas cintas –enumera ladeando un poco la cabeza–. Pero la que me ha gustado la llevo para ti. 

–Entonces tendré que averiguar qué es –dice como si fuera una gran misión, sonriendo y metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de la mujer, tocando la piel caliente, subiendo la prenda poco a poco.

–Te va a gustar, más cuando me la quites –le dice y levanta los brazos para que le quite la camiseta y pueda ver el sujetador de color verde esmeralda de tela transparente con los bordes de encaje, pero que no deja nada a la imaginación. Se levanta y se quita ella misma los pantalones largos, una pequeña y fina tanga del mismo tejido aparece y está unida con dos ligueros a unas calzas a juego. 

Los ojos tan verdes como las prendas la recorren con deseo.

–Sí… pero no va a durarte mucho –dice con un voz un poco ronca.

–Eso mismo les dije yo –contesta volviendo a sentarse sobre él–. Quiero volver a recorrer por completo tu piel, hasta que sólo me sientas a mí –se permite el lujo de mostrarse un poco posesiva, aunque sabe que se arriesga demasiado, y lo vuelve a besar, esa vez con más intensidad. 

–Por favor, hazlo –suplica recostándose y arrastrándola con él, quiere dejar de sentirse tan sucio como después de cada noche, el plan de tratar de irse antes a dormir no había funcionado, esa noche iba a probar con lo contrario.

Su respuesta la sorprende, no puede evitar que sea gratamente y sonreír por ello. Atrapa sus labios con los propios, lo besa, los lame e invade su boca explorándola con minuciosa atención. Sus manos se han encargado de desabrochar por completo la molesta camisa que logra quitarle incorporándose un segundo, y en ese momento están acariciando cada centímetro de piel, excitando los puntos que sabe que tiene más sensibles. 

–Sigues sabiendo a chocolate, Daimmen –le susurra sobre sus labios para hacerlo sentirse mejor y pasa a besar su barbilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, incluso lame varias veces su nuez de Adán, no quiere dejarse nada. 

–Te lo dije, que bebería cada tarde y pensaría en ti… –replica, estirando el cuello para dejar más espacio, sus manos acariciando las nalgas desnudas de ellas y sube por la espalda, recorriendo su piel, pasando al frente, pero no se deshace de la lencería aún, no quiere distraerla de lo que está haciendo, la necesita tanto… 

–Yo… pensé en ti… todas las… noches –contesta Sophie entre beso y beso, ya está encargándose de su pecho, acercándose cada vez más a sus pezones–. Todas… las mañanas… estaba tan… vacía la cama… muy fría. 

Con la última palabra deja que su respiración roce una tetilla recién humedecida y hace que se estremezca de placer, seguidamente la cubre con sus labios y se detiene ahí. Una mano acaricia el otro pezón, mientras que la otra baja y sube por su costado, colándose tentativamente en el pantalón de vez en cuando. 

–Ah… Sophie –gime, sólo quiere decir su nombre, sentirla, no es difícil saber que es ella quien lo está tocando, excitando.

Cede a la tentación y pasa las manos bajo el sujetador, sopesando, apretando un poco los senos, los acaricia con los dedos y aprieta los pezones en el hueco del pulgar con la mano.

Ella sigue tocándolo con manos y labios hasta que ha recorrido todo su torso, entonces lo mira y desabrocha el pantalón, se lo quita y arrastra con él los boxer. Entonces lo mira intensamente, largos segundos para asegurarse de que todo sigue igual que días atrás. Sonríe satisfecha y se sienta a horcajadas, moviendo sus caderas que rozan el sexo de él endureciéndolo más. 

–Creo que puedes quitármelo ya –dice y guía las manos al lazo a su espalda que sujeta el sostén. 

Él lo hace mirándola a los ojos hasta que la prenda cae por los brazos femeninos, su mirada cae sobre los senos, sólo con eso puede endurecerlos más, pero se incorpora para llevar su boca a esos pezones y atenderlos con anhelo y reverencia a una vez. Una mano baja para cubrir una nalga y luego tirar del tanga para bajarlo y así terminar de desnudarla. Sophie le coloca un condón que ha cogido de la mesilla mientras gemía por sus acciones a sus pechos, y empieza a hacer entrar la erección en su interior. Cuando se siente completamente llena por él dice su nombre mezclado con un gemido largo. Lo mira a los ojos y empieza a moverse despacio, queriendo que ese contacto íntimo dure, lamentablemente no tienen toda la noche. 

–Daimmen… 

Él se incorpora, necesita sentirla más cerca y la abraza, la quiere, lo sabe, y cada día que pasa viéndola o sin poder hacerlo cree que la ama más. No quiere un tiempo limitado, quiere estar todo el tiempo con ella, le pican los ojos y aparta esos pensamientos para centrarse en el presente, disfrutar de ese preciado momento y sobre todo no preocuparla, bastante daño le hace ya a la mujer.

Ella besa sus labios, su rostro, sus hombros, lo mira y bebe sus gemidos, no quiere que termine porque eso significa que queda poco para que tenga que marcharse, no quiere que se marche nunca más. 

–Dai… estoy cerca… –le informa, en parte apenada, pero el placer gana–. Ven conmigo –le pide, las palabras rozan los labios de él. 

–Sophie, te q… –la abraza más fuerte, ocultándose de su vista y apretando los labios, no debe decir eso, nada de promesas. Es la situación lo que lo lleva al límite lo que hace que tenerla, sentir sus caricias y besos lo haga perder el control, pero aguanta, precisamente por ella y logra hacer lo que le pide, seguirla en el orgasmo.

Él se tumba y la arrastra con él, aún abrazándola fuerte por la cintura. Sophie esconde su rostro en el cuello de Diammen y deja lánguidos besos mientras recupera el aliento, entonces lo besa despacio, diciéndole cuánto lo quiere de ese modo, con el tiempo ha aprendido que es mejor no decir “te quiero”, porque entonces todo se acaba, ellos se asustan de que sea serio y se marchan, no quiere que le pase lo mismo con él, aunque sea diferente, especial, nada puede asegurarle que saldrá bien decir esas palabras en ese momento. 

–Quiero que vuelvas pronto, aunque sólo tomemos un café por ahí, algo, por favor –sabe que no es justo, pero en ese estado de paz no controla tanto sus palabras. 

–Lo intentaré, de verdad –contesta–, el lunes. Este domingo es mi cumpleaños –le dice, aunque no se muestra nada ilusionado, es el primer año que le sucede. 

Julien y Carine se verán irremediablemente y él quería evitar ese enfrentamiento, aunque todos sus amigos van a estar no parece ser algo lo suficientemente bueno, y no se ve capaz de decirle a Sophie, no cree que sea justo y él mismo no cree poder soportar fingir con su esposa cuando a quien quiere besar y a quien quiere sonreír es a Sophie.

La mujer lo mira sorprendida, no ha caído en que nunca se han dicho los cumpleaños y le pilla desprevenida. Duele no poder pasarlo con él, ese día especial. 

–No lo sabía. Te llamaré la primera para felicitarte –le promete con una sonrisa, aunque un poco apagada–. Y el lunes te haré una tarta, sólo para nosotros. 

Él sonríe por esa dulzura y vuelve a abrazarla. –Ya quiero que sea lunes.

–No, aún no, aún estamos aquí juntos –replica ella acurrucándose en sus brazos–. ¿Cuándo… cuándo cogéis vacaciones y os vais a Japón? 

–En agosto –contesta, siempre es ese mes, esa vez se le hace más cuesta arriba pensar en ir allí con Carine, en ese mes ella no trabaja ni por teléfono, la tendrá todo el tiempo encima y estará sin Sophie, no cree poder aguantar con esa situación tanto.

–He pensado que podemos tomarnos nosotros una pequeñitas, aunque sea un fin de semana, cuando ella se vaya esos cuatro días, por ejemplo –sugiere–. Podemos ir a la montaña, a una casita cerca de algún lago y que admitan animales. 

–Donde tú quieras –acepta sin necesitar meditarlo.

Sophie sonríe y asiente. –Entonces el lunes te enseñaré posibilidades para que escojamos juntos –decide, lo mira y lo vuelve a besar. 

–Vale –contesta acariciando su espalda relajadamente–. ¿Qué tal va el nuevo postre?

–Bien, estoy intentando incorporar unas espirales de gelatina rellenas como las que hace Pedro Subijana en su plato de salmonetes, pero llenos de cosas dulces –le cuenta con emoción en la voz y los ojos–. Ahora estoy probando rellenos que queden líquidos y de colores brillantes y ver cuáles son los que mejor acompañan a la mousse. 

–No me importaría sacrificarme y hacer de tu conejillo de indias –le dice sonriendo goloso.

–Puedo robar nitrógeno líquido de la cocina para el lunes –acepta con una sonrisa traviesa. 

–¿Nitrógeno? ¿Y hablaremos con voces de Chip y Chop? –dice riendo.

–Eso es con el helio, tonto –contesta ella riendo divertida, cayendo en la cuenta de que él no debe saber de qué le habla, al fin y al cabo el chef del que le ha hablado no es ni francés–. Espera aquí –se levanta y corre hacia el salón en busca del libro, cuando regresa le muestra la imagen del plato, unas espirales transparentes rellenas de alguna clase de salsa de color verde brillante y otras de rojo–. Tienes que hacer gelatina neutra y luego meter unas espirales de metal, como la de los taladros y seguido al nitrógeno para que se enfríe, y cuando las sacas… listo. 

–Qué bonito, y la intensidad del color es a una vez atrayente y una advertencia de peligro, muy interesante. ¿De qué es lo de dentro? –pregunta ya distraído en buscar esa información.

–La verde es de perejil, y la roja… del pescado, el riñón creo –explica sonriendo al verlo también interesado. 

–¿Sólo perejil? –arruga un segundo la nariz–. ¿Y se come o sólo es decoración?

–No estoy segura de qué lleva exactamente, lleva algo más –no tiene la receta exacta, pero lo ha comido–. Se comen, todo en estos platos se come, hasta las flores. 

Él asiente y sigue pasando páginas del libro observando cada plato con una expresión curiosa e interés.

–Mañana pintaré el mural en vez del domingo… creo que voy a tener que hacer más bocadillos. 

–¿No te los pueden preparar? –pregunta ladeando la cabeza, sería lo más normal, que si hay alguien libre en casa se encargue de la comida del otro. 

–No, debería parar de pintar –contesta, se da cuenta de lo que ella dice, que igual que él hace las cenas cuando Carine llega de trabajar lo lógico sería que en su día exhaustivo de trabajo ella se ocupara de que pudiera comer caliente, parar en casa en la comida–. Siempre me he hecho ensaladilla y bocadillos. Algunas veces Julien se queda y me cambia los bocadillos por uno de tortilla calentito –sonríe con cariño.

–Pero ella no lo hace –murmura más para sí misma, realmente no lo comprende, niega con la cabeza y le da un dulce beso. 

–No importa, Sophie, en mi día no estoy para el mundo –deja el libro en la mesilla y la besa largamente–. No quiero pensar en ella, sólo estar contigo.

Ella asiente, vuelve a besarlo y lo abraza. –Te he traído fondue para merendar, si quieres, aunque claro has dicho que sólo querías estar conmigo así que igual el chocolate tampoco es bien recibido en la cama –medita divertida. 

–Tú eres mi chocolate, así que trae el resto –replica divertido, aunque sus palabras dicen mucho más.

Sophie ríe, se levanta de nuevo y tira de él. –Ven, no puedo con todo. 

Daimmen la sigue gustoso, no quiere perder un segundo de ese tiempo prestado sin ella. Espera pacientemente mientras ella calienta el dulce, pero cuando está listo la sienta en la encimera y vuelve a besarla, se ha llevado un condón por si acaso que deja en la superficie.

–Deliciosa la fondue –le dice al separar sus labios de los de ella, sonriendo.

–Te has confundido de chocolate, pero te perdono –bromea volviendo a besarlo, mientras con una mano coge una fresa que unta en el chocolate y cuando se separan de nuevo se la ofrece. 

Él la coge, el sabor de chocolate con la fruta, su plato favorito, es casi indescriptible para él, y parece demasiado para su espectadora verlo comer chocolate y desnudo entre sus piernas.

–Es lo mejor del mundo –dice tras relamerse y mira la fondue con los ojos brillantes, pura ilusión–. ¿Más? Tú también deberías probarlo –acierta a razonar, ella lo ha hecho, qué menos, no puede comerse él todo.

–Lo has hecho otra vez –le reprende cogiendo un trocito de plátano y probándolo ella, suelta un suave gemido de placer cerrando los ojos un segundo. 

Él la besa seguidamente. –Con plátano también está bueno. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? –pregunta sin haber comprendido por qué lo reprende.

–Poner esa cara de placer demasiado sensual cuando comes chocolate –le dice divertida–. Además estando desnudo, entre mis piernas… ¿intentas que me vuelva loca? 

–Tal vez –bromea–. Pero yo no lo hago a propósito –se defiende–, y tú eres la que está gimiendo con las piernas abiertas, ¿qué tramas?

–Tal vez volverte loco también, si los dos estamos locos no pueden separarnos –contesta comiendo un trozo de chocolate con kiwi y lo vuelve a besar. 

–Locos con chocolate, me gusta –se pega más al cuerpo de ella y coge un trozo de naranja, una gota cae en el pecho de Sophie antes de que llegue a llevárselo a la boca, lo saborea con el deleite de siempre, después abre los ojos de un verde brillante, la mira con una sonrisa que se torna traviesa cuando se percata de esa gota y baja la cabeza para recogerla con la lengua.

–Ah… no sabía que yo era una fruta –replica la mujer mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Con una fresa untada en chocolate esparce un poco de éste en el pecho de Daimmen y se inclina para limpiarlo a conciencia, después se come la fresa–. Esta está muy buena así. 

–Ey, yo no hice eso, fue un accidente –la regaña y coge un trozo de plátano, esa vez no se cae nada, realmente el chocolate le hace olvidarse de otras cosas, ese dulce y la pintura son su pasión.

–Por eso yo soy más malvada que tú –responde ella, mira la mano de Daimmen, la coge y hace que uno de sus dedos se manche de chocolate, entonces se lo mete entre sus labios y lo chupa y lame con deleite. 

Él jadea el observarla, su polla da un tirón de interés comenzando a endurecerse de nuevo.

–No soy una fruta, no puedes comerme –le dice cuando recupera su dedo, pincha un trozo de plátano y se lo da a ella, luego coge kiwi para él.

–No, eres mucho mejor que una fruta –asegura Sophie sonriendo pícara, pero vuelve a concentrarse en comer la fruta, aunque una mano la usa para acariciar el cuerpo de él relajadamente, excitándolo muy lentamente hasta que las frutas se acaban–. Aún queda chocolate para aprovechar –dice manchándose a sí misma, en el hombro. 

–Eres una aprovechada liante –la acusa y cede a la tentación de lamer su hombro, entra en el juego y esparce chocolate desde ahí al pecho, sus dedos aprietan un poco el pezón y juegan con él mientras su boca desciende.

–Eres tú… el que ha traído… el condón –se defiende ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando–. ¿No es mucho mejor con chocolate? 

–Lo mejor con lo mejor, doble mejor –contesta finalmente llegando al pezón, su mano ya está pintando con chocolate el otro pecho, lo limpia también y la mira como a un lienzo en blanco–. Túmbate –dice empujándola por el hombro suavemente.

Lo hace arqueándose un poco por el frío de la encimera. –Yo también quiero probar el chocolate –le dice aunque dejándose hacer. 

Él sonríe y pone chocolate en sus labios. Después su expresión cambia a concentración intercalado con sonrisas alegres, sólo está ella y el chocolate, su lienzo y la pintura, por primera vez lo ve pintar, crear un laberinto como el de los jardines de Versalles, hay superhéroes, palomitas, gatos, tartas, música, parece en un momento poder recrear esos momentos felices sobre su torso.

A Sophie le gustaría poder coger una cámara e inmortalizar esa expresión, sólo para ella, pero como no es posible trata por todos los medios de grabarla en su mente. También hace nota mental de mostrarle el chocolate de colores algún día que tengan más tiempo. Lo ve hacer un asentimiento después de observarla detenidamente y sabe que ha terminado. 

–¿No vas a sacarle una foto antes de que se borre? –sugiere. 

–¿Borre? Cierto –cae en la cuenta, por un momento se ha olvidado de que no puede quedarse de chocolate para siempre, que el propósito es limpiarlo él mismo con la lengua–. ¿Tú quieres una foto?

–Así no puedo verlo bien y he soñado muchas veces que era una chocolatina andante, por fin puedo vivir el sueño –responde–. Tengo una cámara compacta, aunque igual es mejor la del móvil. 

–¿Dónde está? La que decidas –pregunta y se chupa los dedos con los que ha estado pintando.

–El teléfono está en la mesa del salón –le indica finalmente. 

Él va a por él, hace la foto y le pasa el teléfono para que la vea mientras él ya se inclina para empezar a deshacer el dibujo desde los hombros, descendiendo camino de su sexo.

–Eres un artista, hasta con chocolate –lo halaga, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia el mismo lado que lo hace su lengua. Cuando llega a su sexo gime y se arquea hacia él–. Luego… ah… te quiero...mmm… dentro de nuevo… por favor –al final la frase suena más como una súplica que una petición. 

Él sonríe mientras su lengua juega con el clítoris de ella, ahí no hay chocolate, pero por su dedicación parece que lo hubiera. En un momento ella trata de detenerlo, pero él se niega a hacerlo hasta haberla llevado a la cúspide de placer. Se incorpora y apoya las manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella mirándola desde arriba.

–Luego me llamas liante a mí –lo reprende alzando la cabeza para besarlo con renovado deseo, sus manos bajan a su culo y lo aprieta un poco pegándolo más a ella, está más que listo para ella. Abre el condón con los dientes y hace que se incorpore para poder ponérselo correctamente. 

Él entra en ella sin esperar más, despacio, pero sin pausa hasta estar totalmente enterrado en ella, la besa y comienza a dar penetraciones lentas, pero profundas, cada vez un poco más rápidas y fuertes. Ella le agarra del trasero y le ayuda a impulsarse para entrar, dándole más fuerza. Se alegra de haber dejado a los pequeños con Laurent esa mañana, nada de interrupciones, sólo ellos dos. Lo mira con los ojos cargados de miles de sentimientos; quiere decirle que lo quiere, que se ha enamorado de él como hacía tiempo no se enamoraba de nadie, que no se vaya, que deje a su esposa y se quede con ella, pero no puede decir nada de eso, no en voz alta, no es justo para él. 

Daimmen se siente cerca, sabe que ella también, necesita tenerla más cerca y la incorpora para dar las últimas embestidas que los llevan al orgasmo abrazándola, sosteniéndola, entrando todo lo profundo posible con la ayuda de la gravedad. 

Con la respiración agitada sale de ella, dejándola sentada sobre la encimera. Realiza un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta llegar a los labios femeninos que besa con dulzura. Ella se derrite con esos besos y lo abraza más fuerte contra sí. 

–También eres mi chocolate, Daimmen –musita sobre sus labios, en el beso. 

Él sonríe luminosamente, pura felicidad, esperanzado que eso signifique lo mismo que para él y vuelve a besarla. Un reloj se cruza con sus ojos y esa felicidad se diluye, falta poco para las ocho y tiene que ducharse antes de que Carine llegue a casa.

–No quiero irme –las palabras escapan de su boca, demasiado sinceras.

Ella tampoco quiere que se vaya, pero si ninguno da el paso estarán en serios problemas. –Lo sé… pero es tarde –murmura moviendo la cabeza contra su hombro mimosa–. Nos veremos en tres días y celebraremos con una gran tarta de chocolate. 

–Tres son una multitud de días –protesta, besa su rostro para acabar en sus labios y hacerlo lentamente. Suspira con resignación y da un par de pasos atrás.

Sophie se baja de la encimera, lo mira con cariño, ya añorándolo y eso que no se ha ido, y coge su mano para ir al cuarto donde tienen la ropa y lo ayuda a vestirse con movimientos lentos. 

–Te llamaré a las 00:00 del domingo, seré la primera –asegura acariciando su mejilla. 

–Lo estaré esperando –dice con una pequeña sonrisa, la besa una vez más y abre la puerta de la calle–. Hasta luego –se despide, se niega a decir “adiós”.

Ella se despide con la mano, lo ve desaparecer por el ascensor, entonces cierra la puerta y se deja caer en la cama en la que aún puede sentirlo de alguna manera. Nunca después de una despedida se había sentido tan deshecha, y piensa que si esa vez acaba como todas las demás, con él alejándose, va a morirse. 

**Continuará…**


	10. Capítulo 10

Carine sonríe a su esposo dulcemente y deja un beso en su mejilla, demasiado melosa. –Vamos a cambiarnos, tengo una sorpresa para ti. 

Él sonríe, le gustan las sorpresas, no puede evitarlo y sienta bien hacerlo de verdad para variar.

–¿Qué sorpresa? –pregunta curioso, levantándose y siguiéndola, en cualquier caso salir es mejor que quedarse allí, teniendo todo ordenado, jugar con los gatos en el suelo con la mirada censuradora de su esposa encima, cenar, follar mecánicamente y dormir.

–Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa –responde ella–. Pero te va a gustar, ya verás –empieza a vestirse, ya se ha duchado antes y su pelo está bien así, además se lo ha dicho ya cuando ha avisado al taxi, para asegurarse de que no lo descubre. 

Daimmen se detiene en ropa interior frente al armario. –¿Alguna pista? –pregunta para saber qué ponerse.

–Sólo ponte el traje negro –le dice y le guiña un ojo. 

–¿Vamos al teatro? ¿A la ópera? –tantea mientras se abrocha la camisa blanca.

–Sorpresa –repite ella riendo mientras se abrocha el vestido negro y se peina mirándose en el tocador. 

–¿Cena con espectáculo? ¿Un pub de jazz? –sigue probando, lo último sabe que es un poco disparatado con ella.

–No voy a darte pistas –asegura ella pintándose los labios y seguidamente cogiendo una americana negra–. ¿Estás listo? 

Él asiente y camina de espaldas hacia la puerta. –Ya sé, ¿una exposición nueva?

Carine niega divertida y en la entrada se pone los zapatos. –El taxi nos espera –le tiende un brazo para que lo coja. 

–Ya voy, ya voy –le dice, los gatos se le han echado encima cuando le han visto ponerse los zapatos y juegan con sus cordones para que no acabe–. Yoru… me tengo que ir, estate quieto. Marie dile algo, no te unas –los regaña divertido. Finalmente termina de atarse los zapatos y los coge en brazos–. Portaros bien, cuando vuelva jugamos un rato, ¿vale? –dice en tono dulce, los deja en el suelo y coge a Carine para salir rápido y que no se salgan.

Ella lo mira seria, se ha llenado el traje de pelos de los animales, ¿cómo se le ocurre cogerlos así? En el ascensor le pasa varias veces las manos por la chaqueta. –No se van –dice en un tono disgustado, casi con reprimenda. 

–Oh, bueno, en la chaqueta sólo se notan los de Marie y en la camisa sólo los de Yoru, no es tanto –le quita importancia, de hecho parece divertirle ese hecho.

–Van a pensar que no tenemos cuidado –replica ella, pero suspira y se dirigen al taxi que ya sabe la dirección. 

Daimmen prefiere no discutirle eso, en el taxi piensa en si de verdad va a ser una buena noche, no se lo cree mucho, y también piensa en que Sophie al día siguiente tiene el día libre y será mucho más fácil que se vean, sólo le queda averiguar si Carine va a ir a comer con él o si por el contrario no va a aparecer hasta la noche por lo que incluso podría comer con Sophie, eso lo ilusiona y hace sonreír. Lo hace hasta que se fija en lo que está viendo por la ventana y se percata hacia dónde se dirigen.

–¿Vamos al Différer? –dice con alarma, que luego espera que pase como sorpresa.

–¡Sí! He pedido un menú degustación, con muchos postres –le dice sonriendo–. ¿Te gusta mi idea? 

–S-sí, claro, es genial. Gracias –dice recomponiéndose, sonríe y le da un beso en los labios.

–Ya estamos llegando –indica y segundos después el coche se detiene frente al restaurante y ellos salen–. Vamos, tenemos la mesa para ahora. 

Daimmen guarda el móvil con el que ha escrito rápidamente explicándole a Sophie la situación, considera mejor avisarle, bastante es con que uno se haya llevado la sorpresa.

–¿Por qué tan pronto? –indaga, suficientes sorpresas, mientras la sigue con la mano apresada por la de ella.

–Porque tenemos muchos platos, y luego quiero que paseemos por el parque como hacíamos antes –contesta ella mientras el maître les guía a la mesa.

No hay mucha gente en el restaurante, es pronto, por eso Sophie puede verlos entrar sin problemas a través del cristal de la puerta que da paso al pasillo de la cocina, y su mirada se cruza un segundo con la de Daimmen. 

El anhelo brilla en los ojos del hombre, quiere ir con ella, besarla. Vuelve a mirar al frente cuando no lo soporta más, piensa que va a ser una noche horrible, y se sienta dando las gracias al maître y plantando una sonrisa en su boca que no alcanza sus ojos.

–¿También pediste el vino? –pregunta como si estuviera encantado con todo y los detalles de la sorpresa.

–Sí, y una botella de champán, ya verás cómo te gusta –contesta emocionada por el plan, piensa que está muy contento–. Es otro regalo por tu cumpleaños –ya le había regalado un traje en la fiesta.

–Gracias, me encanta –contesta y le coge la mano de ella sobre la mesa, es lo que toca–. ¿Has pensado algo para el sábado?

–Pensé que podríamos ir de compras por la mañana, necesito ropa y luego comemos por ahí –dice ella acariciando su mano con el pulgar–. Y podemos ir al cine. 

–Creí que compraste en Turquía –no puede evitar arrugar un momento la nariz disgustado con la idea de ir de compras, con ella siempre es un infierno de un lado para otro como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, no es que no le gusten las compras en sí, sólo que en su justa medida.

–Sólo fueron caprichos, y necesito un poco de ropa abrigada –explica ella–. Y también podemos ir a la tienda de arte a comprarte nuevas pinturas. 

–Carine, en Sudamérica, Sudáfrica y en Australia es donde están entrando en el invierno, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –bromea sin mala intención, pero es tan absurdo comprar abrigos ahora, él ni soportaría probárselos.

–Lo sé, lo sé –ella ríe un poco–. Pero si voy a Berlín hará frío y al menos necesito chaquetas. 

–Supongo. ¿Y ya sabes dónde tendrás que ir después? –indaga cuando les traen los primeros platos.

–Después de Berlín… tengo una semana aquí y luego dos en Rusia –hace memoria y lo mira con disculpa–. Lo siento cariño, cuando vuelva ya nos iremos a Japón. 

–No importa, es tu trabajo –contesta como siempre, secretamente piensa que ese iremos no será en plural, no está seguro de cuándo se lo va a decir y cómo van a ir las cosas, pero Japón va a ser su tiempo de paz ese año, eso sí lo ha decidido.

Carine asiente, pero aún así lleva una mano de él a sus labios y le da un beso dulce. –Aprovecharemos esa semana también. 

–Claro –acepta acariciando su mejilla.

Sigue comiendo, todo está delicioso, pero el nudo en su estómago se aprieta más con cada carantoña de ella que él debe responder, cada vez que le da algo a probar, con cada beso. Cuando retiran los últimos platos y esperan al postre decide que es el momento para aprovechar para tomar un necesitado respiro.

–Voy un momento al aseo, ahora vengo –se disculpa dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y se aleja.

Entra en el baño de hombres, abre el grifo del agua y se echa agua fría en la cara para despejarse, cuando se mira en el espejo sin máscaras no le gusta lo que ve, parece un animal salvaje privado de su libertad, herido y acorralado, pero sin posibilidad de defenderse, de recuperar algo de su orgullo. Suspira pesadamente y cierra los ojos, sólo necesita unos minutos para volver y enfrentar la parte más dura, los postres que le harán tener más presente a Sophie, lo cerca que está, verla en cada postre con chocolate elaborándolo con esa pasión, alegría y concentración.

–Yo también te echo de menos –la voz de Sophie le sorprende, está parada en la puerta, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce.

Daimmen se gira tan rápido que casi se desnuca y el brillo vuelve a sus ojos, se acerca unos pasos, quiere abrazarla y besarla, pero duda, ¿cómo va a hacerlo cuando casi puede sentir aún el sabor de los labios de Carine? ¿Por qué ella va a quererlo después de semejante espectáculo delante de sus narices?

–Lo siento, de verdad, mucho. Si hubiera imaginado que quería venir aquí lo habría evitado de alguna forma, no quiero hacerte más daño –se disculpa nuevamente, ya lo ha hecho por escrito, pero no es suficiente.

Sophie niega con la cabeza, coge una mano de él y lo conduce al baño del servicio, nadie los molestará ahí. Entonces lo besa con cariño. 

–¿Por qué te disculpas? He podido besarte un día antes –responde abrazándolo–. Quería verte comer los postres, pero no estabas. 

–Necesitaba respirar, porque iba a verte en cada postre sin poder tenerte, besarte, reír contigo –contesta sin soltar el abrazo, con la frente apoyada en la de ella.

–Pensabas que iba a dejar que sólo disfrutara ella de esa expresión –pregunta acariciando su mejilla–. Estoy viéndote, contigo –asegura. 

Él sonríe y la besa con absoluto cariño, acariciando con una mano su pelo corto. Se queda mirándola unos segundos y suspira pesadamente separándose.

–Tengo que volver.

Ella asiente aún sonriendo, aunque realmente le duele, le parte el corazón verlo así con su mujer, pero no puede mostrarse decaída, si lo hiciera sería peor para él, no quiere hacerle daño. 

–Mañana seré toda tuya –promete dándole un último beso. 

–Hasta mañana –se despide con una sonrisa porque ya falta menos–. Te quiero –se le escapa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sophie se queda paralizada en ese lugar, las dos últimas palabras se repiten en su mente una y otra vez, y su corazón se acelera. Le ha dicho que la quiere, él lo ha dicho primero, ¿será cierto que por una vez todo va a salir bien? Se frota los ojos que empiezan a picarle para retirar las lágrimas de felicidad. Tiene que regresar al trabajo, tiene que ir a verlo probar sus postres. Y se dice que la próxima vez que él se lo diga contestará como es debido: ella también lo quiere. 

Daimmen llega a la mesa con ánimo renovado y verla llena de dulces ayuda un poco más.

–No sé por cuál empezar –dice con una sonrisa nada más sentarse y ya armado con la cuchara de postre en la mano.

–Has tardado mucho, ¿te pasa algo, cariño? –lo detiene Carine mirándolo escrutadoramente. 

–No… había una pareja entretenida y tardé en entrar –se le ocurre decir, no muy lejos de la verdad.

–Oh… qué desvergonzados, venir a un sitio como este para esas cosas –comenta la mujer con desagrado–. Para eso están las camas, no un baño público. 

–Qué mente más sucia, no estaban _tan_ entretenidos –replica de buen humor, se decide por el de gelatina que Sophie le dijo que estaba tratando de hacer y su expresión de absoluto deleite hace que Carine tarde en contestar, incluso en las mesas cercanas que ya se han llenado parece haber cierto silencio por el asombro, si lo censurarán o se convertirá en su cena con espectáculo es algo que los otros decidirán, a él ni le importa ni se percata de ello.

–¿Está bueno ese? Me han dicho que es nuevo, creación de tu amiga la cocinera –pregunta Carine una vez recuperada de su asombro por tal expresión, cogiendo también uno. 

Él asiente lentamente. –Mucho, la gelatina tiene una esencia afrutada y la textura del chocolate contrasta con el de la gelatina, el sabor es… como hundir una mezcla de frutas en el chocolate. Y además la presentación es preciosa, ¿verdad? –explica y se lleva otra cucharada a la boca.

–Lo es –concuerda con lo último, ella tiene buen paladar, pero en el chocolate y postres él es el experto, ella siente la mezcla y le gusta, pero nunca puede hacer un análisis tan entusiasta como el de su esposo–. La tarta de calabaza con almendras también está deliciosa. 

Daimmen asiente distraídamente, luego prueba una cucharada del que ella ha dicho, le da la razón, pero sigue con los de chocolate. Carine lo observa con cada cucharada, y como le pasa casi siempre decide que no van a ir a dar ningún paseo. Pagan la cuenta y se dirigen a la salida, ella cogiéndolo de la cintura y le da un beso intenso antes de salir. Porque la ha provocado y para que esos mirones sepan de quién es.

***

La semana se le está haciendo eterna, no ve el momento de que Carine se vaya esos cuatro días, cada día que pasa está más seguro de las decisiones que va tomando, esas de las que no ha hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Julien, y eso es lo que va a solucionar ese día. No le da tiempo para ir a ver a Sophie, pero sí puede ir a ver a su amigo y tal vez volver tarde, cruzando los dedos para poder evadir los instintos sexuales de la mantis que tiene por esposa.

Julien le abre la puerta y él lo abraza sonriendo al ver lo bien que se ve su mejor amigo.

–Estás muy guapo, más que de costumbre, ¿qué tomas últimamente? –dice tornando su sonrisa en una pícara.

–Un pelirrojo caliente con muy, pero muy buenos atributos –responde su amigo riendo y lo hace pasar–. ¿Tú que tal? No te ves tan bien.

–Ya… bueno, sólo quedan cuatro días para que se vaya –contesta con un suspiro cansado–. ¿Así que todo sigue bien con Rudy?

–Todo genial, está deseando que volvamos a quedar, la próxima vez invitas a tu pelirroja –sugiere dándole unas palmaditas.

–Claro, fue genial esa vez –acepta Daimmen, se sientan en el sofá, y se muerde el labio pensativo, tiene muchas cosas que necesita hablar con Julien.

–¿Qué te reconcome? –pregunta su amigo pasados unos largos segundos observándolo. 

Daimmen se quita los zapatos empujándolos con los pies, él no es de tratar así a los zapatos, pero tanto sobrecontrol hace que disfrute de esa travesura como nada. Y cambia de posición para sentarse con una pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo y la otra flexionada apoyando el pie en el sofá, así está cómodo a falta de tumbarse y tener a Julien pasándole las manos por el pelo, eso no le conviene en ese momento para hablar de cosas serias.

–Carine no va a venir a Japón –comienza por el único punto que tiene del todo claro.

Julien lo mira con sorpresa. –¿En serio? ¿También tiene que trabajar ese mes? 

–No, ella aún no sabe que no va a venir. No aguanto más –suelta un pesado suspira con lo último.

–Oh… ya veo, ¿entonces vas a llevar a Sophie? –pregunta con curiosidad. 

–Sólo pensaba tener un poco de paz –contesta apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo–. Estoy tan cansado, Julien –dice y cuando cierra los ojos su rostro muestra cuánto con esa desesperanza y tristeza.

Al otro se le encoge el corazón al verlo, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. –Lo siento mucho, Daimmen, quizá no debí meterte en esto. 

Daimmen niega con la cabeza, refugiándose en ese abrazo. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Sin ti aún seguiría tristemente feliz e ignorante de todo lo que me estaba quitando.

–Pensaba… pensaba que algo había ido mal con Sophie, me alegro que no –dice algo más aliviado y dejando otro beso–. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Carine?

–Cuando vuelva de Berlín, aunque no sé exactamente el día o momento, y tampoco sé exactamente qué decirle. Necesito aclararme –dice lo último levantando la cabeza para mirarlo–. Luego se va a Rusia hasta el 31, así que justo volaré al día siguiente. Tú vas a venir, ¿verdad?

–Claro, tengo vacaciones y no te voy a dejar disfrutar de esa paz tú solo –le dice sonriendo ampliamente–. Entonces vamos a poner solución a todo eso, tienes que tener un plan perfecto. 

–Sí… –suspira, lo suelta con reticencia, se está tan bien, y vuelve a su posición anterior.

–Bien… veamos. Lo principal es que Carine no piense que la razón principal es que tienes a otra, eso te hace quedar muy mal –comenta. 

–Y sobre todo no quiero que la pague con Sophie –dice Daimmen y se pasa una mano por la cara–. Dios… ¿cómo he pasado a pensar que puede ser tan…?

–¿Malvada? ¿Tan chocolate blanco? –inquiere Julien y acaricia su mejilla–. Porque sabes que con las personas que no son de su agrado es así. 

–¿Contigo ha sido tan así todo estos años? –pregunta dándose cuenta, sólo pensarlo le duele.

–No, no tanto, pero porque se la jugaba contigo –responde sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. 

Daimmen suelta un bufido, eso no lo tranquiliza.

–Una veces me digo que voy a hacer las cosas bien, pacíficamente, pero otras… –rechina los dientes.

Julien le acaricia el pelo. –Tienes que hacerlo bien, Daimmen, es lo mejor. Sabes cómo se pondrán sus padres cuando se enteren de que has dejado a la niña mimada –le recuerda, aunque sabe que eso no ayuda mucho al ánimo tiene que decirle todo–. Y Laurent se encargará de proteger a Sophie si se le va la pinza. 

Él asiente, sabe que tiene que hacerlo bien, no podrá luchar contra el imperio de los padres de Carine, acabaría en calzoncillos, lo sabe porque ha visto a su propio padre conseguir esas cosas en juicios, hacer pasar importantes empresas de la gloria a la miseria. El dinero consigue esas cosas, y él sólo dispone del que ha conseguido por sí mismo con su trabajo.

–Entonces sólo tengo que decirle la verdad, que ya no la amo y que no me gusta la persona que soy con ella, en quién me he convertido –dice Daimmen–. Pero se preguntará de dónde sale la idea y te atacará a ti, y no estoy dispuesto a consentir eso –razona y con las últimas palabras muestra una expresión obstinada en su rostro.

–Eso no es un problema, yo huyo contigo al lejano oriente –replica él riendo–. Un mes sin ella te ha dado mucho tiempo para pensar, tiene que ver eso, que los viajes también hacen mella –argumenta–. Mira, es posible que me eche la culpa, o que piense que tienes otra, pero lo importante es que tú seas feliz dando el paso. 

–No puedo ser feliz viendo sufrir a las personas que quiero, tú siempre estás arriba del todo –protesta a su vez.

Julien suspira y vuelve a atraerlo para abrazarlo. –Daimmen… sea como sea vas a hacerlo, no puedes quedarte como estás. Podemos tratar de predecir las consecuencias y prepararnos para defendernos, pero no vamos a poder evitarlas del todo. ¿Crees que podrás contar con tus padres? ¿Con tu madre al menos?

Daimmen suelta un bufido. –Ellos creen que Carine es lo único bien que he hecho en esta vida, y lo sabes, la última vez que vi a mi padre fue en la boda –agrega para reafirmar su punto.

–En ese caso será más problemático el divorcio que lo que nos pueda salpicar a Sophie o a mí –opina él, pensando que necesitarían un buen abogado–. Como piense que hay otro… puede liarla parda. 

–Entonces tengo que moverme ya, cuando se lo diga que sea a cosa prácticamente hecha, con los papeles listos y esas cosas.

–Sí, y contratar un abogado que la presione para firmar, no la dejes ni pensar ese mes –sugiere. 

–En ese caso, ¿es mejor que no me vaya?

Su amigo niega con la cabeza. –No, nosotros nos vamos a relajarnos, para eso están los pijos de los abogados –bromea. 

Daimmen sonríe al fin, se queda en silencio unos minutos. –Será mejor que también mire dónde mudarme, un problema menos, así tanto si quiere quedarse el piso y comprarme la mitad como venderlo dará igual.

Julien asiente. –Lo malo es lo de los cuadros… será complicado, pero siempre puedes ir a las afueras a por una casa. 

Deja de resistirse, se suelta el pelo y se tumba con la cabeza en el regazo de Julien.

–El otro día le hablé a Sophie de Japón, de la casa de la abuela y me dijo que a ella también le gustaba. Pero… no puedo mudarme allí –dice mirándolo y levanta una mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. Una casa estaría bien, con jardín, a Yoru y a Marie les encantará jugar con el césped y otros bichos.

El otro hombre acaricia su pelo y le sonríe con cariño. –Sí, y puedes tener un espacio para los cuadros en un sótano o en la buhardilla. Y una cocina enorme –al decir lo último le guiña un ojo. 

–Sí, todo con mucho espacio y una piscina para mí solo –dice ilusionado.

–Amigo, creo que estamos planeando comprarte una mansión –ríe Julien–. Pero puestos a pedir… una habitación de invitados no está mal. Deberíamos ir a mirar, y avisar a tu chocolatera… a no ser que quieras que sea sorpresa. 

–Una habitación para ti por descontado –concuerda–. Pero sólo le dije el otro día que la quiero, ir a buscar casas y con todo el follón en marcha, ¿no es meterle presión? A lo mejor prefiere su piso, en las afueras tendría que madrugar y a ella no le gusta madrugar tampoco.

–Espera, espera… ¿le has dicho que la quieres? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? Mal amigo –lo reprende, acaba de enterarse de ese hecho. 

–Creí que te lo había dicho –se defiende–. Bueno, la primera vez que se lo dije se me escapó, no me di cuenta hasta después. Sí te conté lo del restaurante el jueves, ¿verdad? –prefiere asegurarse, aunque cree que sí lo hizo, por eso le extraña tanto que se le pasara decirle ese detalle.

–Me dijiste que te llevó por sorpresa, pero no que le dijeras que la querías –repone–. Venga, habla, quiero detalles. 

–Pues eso, cuando me despedí para volver a la mesa le dije “hasta mañana” y se me escapó decirle “te quiero”. Ya sé que se supone que no tenía que decírselo, porque quedamos que nada de promesas, pero es que estaba de los nervios por la situación y… eso, se me escapó –explica Daimmen.

–Vaya… no me lo esperaba. ¿Y al día siguiente no te dijo nada? –pregunta emocionado, como si volvieran a estar en la universidad. 

–No exactamente, pero se notaba que me había oído y no estaba enfadada así que… –sonríe brillantemente–, se lo dije otra vez y me dijo que ella también me quiere.

–¡Oh, Dioses! Y no me lo has dicho, eres el peor amigo de la historia –afirma Julien cruzándose de brazos–. Eso es genial, sois adorables los dos. 

–Creía que te lo había dicho –repite Daimmen tratando de hacer que descruce los brazos para que esos dedos mágicos vuelvan a jugar con su pelo.

–Pues no, me tenías en ascuas, normal que pensara que algo no iba bien –protesta, pero le hace caso y vuelve a acariciar su pelo–. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que te quería. Pasasteis una buena tarde, ¿eh? –le pincha un poco en el costado con un dedo. 

Él se ríe. –Muy buena –confirma con una sonrisa desvergonzada. 

–Picarón con suerte –ríe el otro–. Creo que sí debes pedirle que te acompañe, no le estás pidiendo que se mude contigo aún, pero siempre viene bien una opinión femenina.

–Bueno, le preguntaré si quiere venir –acepta–. Y hablando de picarones, ¿quieres traerte a Rudy a Japón? 

–¿Todo el mes? Imposible, aún es pronto, pero le propondré que se venga una semana –acepta él con una gran sonrisa. 

–Sí, lo mínimo es una semana, sino entre que está zombie y no antes de que se dé cuenta tiene que coger el avión de vuelta –razonó Daimmen–. Será divertido –agrega pensando en lo curiosa que es su abuela y con tanto cariño como le ha cogido a su amigo que le trata como si también fuera su nieto, no va a dejar parar al pobre chico–. ¿Cómo lleva Rudy el japonés?

Julien ríe. –No muy bien, pero yo me pegaré a él para traducirle –promete sonriendo de lado.

–¿Tienes plan para cenar? –pregunta al rato. 

–A parte de llenarme la tripa, no, no tengo ningún otro plan –contesta con cierto tono de broma. 

–¿Qué te parece si yo te la lleno y a cambio tú me ayudas a mirar casas?

–Trato, eso y mi habitación en la casa –acepta instándolo a levantarse. 

Daimmen acepta y se mueve hacia la cocina para ver qué puede hacer con lo que su amigo tiene en la nevera, o si tiene que bajar a comprar, aún está a tiempo. Esa noche se libra de estar con Carine.

**Continuará…**


	11. Capítulo 11

Hace unas horas que han llegado a esa casa en la montaña. Se han instalado con los cuatro gatos, han dado un paseo por la zona y han comido. En ese momento están tumbados en la cama desnudos y relajados después darse placer el uno al otro, de amarse. Sophie le acaricia unos mechones de pelo y hace dibujos invisibles sobre su duro pecho, y Daimmen acaricia la espalda de la mujer así como su pelo cobrizo y corto que ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de desorden.

–Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante –dice Daimmen rompiendo el silencio. 

Ella levanta la mirada con una sonrisa, aunque los nervios se han instalado en su estómago al escucharlo. –Claro, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien? 

–Cuando Carine vuelva voy a decirle que se acabó, ya estoy moviendo las cosas para tener los papeles del divorcio –le informa.

Sophie se incorpora mirándolo con sorpresa, no lo había esperado, no tan pronto y sonríe tentativamente. –Entonces… nosotros podremos… ¿estar juntos en serio?

–Sí, cuando se calmen las cosas –contesta con una sonrisa.

–No me importa esperar más –dice con sinceridad–. Lo he hecho 28 años, ¿no? –bromea y lo abraza estrechamente–. Te quiero mucho. 

–Y yo a ti, mucho más –la molesta feliz con ese juego de colegial insoportable.

–Imposible, yo te quiero mucho más, más que a una tarta de chocolate –replica ella conteniendo la risa. 

–Y yo te quiero por lo menos tanto como a la fondue.

Sophie ríe y lo besa. –Vamos a dejarlo en tablas.

–Vale, sólo por ser tú –acepta–. Quiero comprarme una casa en las afueras, con una buhardilla muy grande para pintar, y piscina para nadar en cualquier momento y jardín para que puedan correr y curiosear más cosas los gatos.

–Eso suena fantástico –contesta ella volviendo a acomodarse, con medio cuerpo sobre él–. Las casas de las afueras son bonitas y es una zona tranquila –opina, siempre le han gustado las casas de ese lugar–. ¿Ya has mirado alguna?

–El otro día con Julien estuve mirando opciones, pasado mañana he acordado en ir a verlas. Él me dijo que me vendría bien una opinión femenina, ¿sabes de alguien?

Sophie lo mira y sonríe ampliamente. –Tienes a una contigo que podría hacer el esfuerzo. Los hombres no os fijáis en la cocina y esas cosas. 

–Genial. Tiene que ser una cocina grande, quiero una plancha también para el tepanyaki –dice ilusionado.

–¿Con encimeras de granito? –tantea deteniendo sus caricias mientras espera la respuesta. 

–Eso es imprescindible –contesta–. Perfecto para cortar el pescado… y todo.

–Y te podré hacer cosas de chocolate que te inspiren –agrega demasiado feliz, no es como si fuera a mudarse con él, pero es algo nuevo lo que está sintiendo. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que ella le puede traer muchos problemas con el tema de la separación y se desinfla un poco–. ¿Estar conmigo será un problema para… el divorcio? ¿Y con tu familia? No quiero darte problemas. 

–El plan es conseguir que firme pronto, antes de que pueda tramar algo y tratar de culpar a alguien más que no tiene la culpa de nada de esto. A mi abogada pareció divertirle lo de meterle prisa –comenta con cierta diversión.

Ella asiente conforme, como ha dicho esperará hasta que sea necesario. –¿Crees que podrás venir la próxima vez que vaya a Toulouse? Mi hermano no deja de picarme. 

–No lo sé, en cuanto esté solucionado te lo diré. Y además el día uno me voy a Japón un mes –le informa y le acaricia el rostro–. Tu familia es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Sophie asiente a su pregunta, aún con la noticia de su viaje resonando en su mente, un mes es tanto tiempo. 

–Somos muy familiares –confirma–. Ya sabes que somos cinco hermanos, nos llevamos bien. Y mis padres son cariñosos, siempre nos han apoyado y han hecho acrobacias para que todos consigamos realizar nuestro sueño –le cuenta con una sonrisa–. Tus abuelos de Japón también lo son para ti. 

Daimmen decide que es momento de explicarle en qué consiste su familia, ella ha preguntado y le ha hablado muchas veces de la suya.

–Sí, sólo tengo familia allí y Julien. Sólo está mi abuela Mako, mi abuelo murió hace once años, era mayor que mi abuela y había estado en la guerra, por lo que llevaba algunos achaques de más, él se dedicaba al cultivo de arroz. Mis tíos y primos de ese lado de la familia están dispersos, Ryuichi vive en Alemania, Yuriko en Australia, Taiga en Estados Unidos y Saiko sí que vive en Japón, pero en Kyoto. De vez en cuando se reúnen en casa de la abuela, todos los hermanos lo hacen en julio, incluso mi madre va, es una tradición. Pero a lo largo de agosto suelo lograr ver a todos –explica con la mira perdida en el techo–. Sin embargo, con mis padres y la familia de mi padre hace tiempo que dejaron de considerarme de su familia. Para mi padre lo importante es hacer dinero, y como comprenderás ser pintor no le parecía una salida rentable. 

>>De no haber conocido a Julien probablemente ahora estaría viendo mi vida en una cuenta atrás detrás de un escritorio. Nos conocimos en el Lycée, la presión de mis padres porque me olvidara de esa tontería de pintarrajear estaba pudiendo conmigo, no encontraba ningún apoyo, ni en mi hermana mayor, ni en mis amigos, pero Julien llegó y me dio el impulso, la vida que estaba por desperdiciar. Pero no es como si me dijera que tenía que seguir encabezonándome y ya está, no. Él siempre ha sido bastante lógico pese a también ser un soñador. Investigamos y planeamos y así conseguimos que al menos no me cerraran el grifo cuando les dije que además de Bellas Artes quería estudiar Publicidad. Tampoco les hacía mucha gracia, pero ya no les parecía un muerto de hambre, ya pensaban que podría tener un techo encima, uno de cartón, pero eso era algo. No obstante, creo que fue mi madre quien se aferró a eso para convencer a mi padre, y sospecho que mi abuela tuvo que ver en que ella hiciera algo; mis padres son tal para cual, y siempre que le pregunto sólo pone esa sonrisilla tan suya de “no tienes ni idea de todo lo que sabe esta anciana” –sonríe con cariño ante eso–. Con cada año de carrera me fui distanciando más, todo el mundo tiene un límite para soportar desprecios de sus padres. A los 23 años, al acabar la carrera, me casé y en la boda fue la última vez que he visto a mi padre, para ellos Carine es lo único bueno que he hecho en esta vida, y desde entonces mi madre cada vez que se acuerda de que existo me llama para recordármelo. En eso consiste mi comunicación con mi familia. Mi hermana es abogada y pasa de mí tanto como mi padre, se casó hace seis años, mi madre me informó, no me llegó ninguna invitación.

>>Creo que lo que acabó con todo fue que conseguí una beca para el doctorado, eso realmente les jodió. El grifo se cerró y dejé de ver a todo el mundo, recibir felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños de mis tíos y primos… todo –si notaba cuánto le seguía doliendo todo el asunto pese a los años que habían pasado, sin embargo, sonrió para decir una cosa más–. Julien me organizó una fiesta para celebrar que se le habría encrespado el bigote a mi padre de la rabia. Esa también fue mi última gran laguna mental –medita lo último más bien para sí.

Sophie lo mira fijamente, no puede comprender cómo alguien puede ser así con su propio hijo, con un hijo maravilloso como es Daimmen. No se imagina a sus padres dejando de lado a Colin porque ser actor es demasiado incierto o a ella misma porque tiene que irse fuera y pueda acabar trabajando en un bar de mala muerte, para ellos lo principal es su felicidad, y si tenía que tropezarse ya estaban ellos ahí para consolarlos y protegerlos. 

–Yo… lo siento, Daimmen –dice aunque sus palabras no le parecen suficientes y lo besa con infinito amor.

–Bueno, la familia no siempre es la sangre, a veces la componen simplemente la gente que quieres de corazón –contesta acunando su mejilla y acariciando con el pulgar.

–Lo sé… pero debió de ser difícil para ti y no quiero que tu madre deje de llamarte también –contesta ella. 

–A estas alturas sería una bendición… sólo hace más daño –musita lo último con pesar.

Ella quiere pensar que en algún momento esa mujer se dará cuenta de lo que ha hecho, pero no está muy segura de que esa esperanza se haga realidad por eso no lo dice. Acaricia sus mejillas dulcemente y deja besos en él. 

–Me gustaría poder hacerte muy feliz a partir de ahora. 

–Ya lo haces –contesta y la besa dulcemente.

–Más, mucho más, quiero que siempre sonrías –le dice sonriendo ella. 

Va a contestar cuando escuchan arañazos en la puerta y maullidos. 

–Creo que nos llaman.

–Sí, eso parece, han debido pensar que ya hemos tenido mucho tiempo solos –ríe, lo besa y vuelve a reír antes de bajar de la cama y abrir la puerta de la habitación. Marie, Rajah, Yoru y Berlioz entran y suben a la cama–. Son unos comodones –dice mientras los pequeños juegan con Daimmen. 

–Y vengativos –agrega él riendo, jugando con los gatos que tratan de morderle y le dan con las patas sin sacar las uñas. 

Ella ríe y vuelve a tumbarse a su lado con Berlioz acurrucándose con ella. Juegan, hablan y bromean, están así toda la tarde hasta que el estómago reclama que lo llenen y tienen que levantarse, pero no tardan demasiado en regresar y volver a disfrutar el uno del otro.

***

Observa pasar los minutos en el reloj sentado en el sofá. Carine llegó el viernes pasado, pero él ha dejado pasar el fin de semana para decírselo, entre otras cosas porque quería pintar su mural y después hasta que no termine la mudanza no va a poder hacerlo, o al menos no va a poder pasar el día pintando, espera poder seguir trabajando ahí un poco. Además a su esposa los lunes la animan a diferencia del resto de los mortales, le encanta trabajar, o esa conclusión es a la que ha llegado después de hacer un largo repaso para decidir cuál era el mejor momento para comunicarle su decisión.

Una bolsa con un poco de ropa ya está en casa de Julien además de los gatos, va a quedarse con él hasta que su nueva casa esté habitable. Ese día mirando casas con Sophie fue fructífero, encontraron la casa perfecta, pero necesita unos retoques y pintarla y amueblarla a su gusto. El viernes por la mañana, antes de ir a por Carine al aeropuerto ha firmado los papeles de compra de la casa y esa mañana de lunes ha pasado la mayor parte con un decorador de interiores, al día siguiente tiene que ultimar detalles, pero todo va viento en popa. Es una suerte que todo esté muy calmado en el trabajo y pueda disponer de ese tiempo, además le sobran días libres de asuntos propios.

La puerta se abre indicándole que Carine ya ha llegado, escucha cómo deja los zapatos en la entrada y camina hacia el salón. 

–Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal tu día? Siento llegar tarde, pero hemos tenido unos problemas en el trabajo, ya está solucionado, gracias a Dios –le cuenta, bebe un poco de agua y se acerca para darle un beso en los labios. 

Él deja que se lo dé. –Bien. Me alegro por ti –contesta y espera a que ella vuelva de la habitación de ponerse cómoda para pasar al tema en cuestión–. Tenemos que hablar, Carine –le dice serio.

Ella lo mira y se preocupa, no le gusta ese “tenemos que hablar”, ni su expresión, pero se sienta a su lado y coge su mano. –¿Pasa algo?

–No puedo seguir –contesta sin dar muchos rodeos, pero aún manteniendo algo de tacto, o eso pretende.

–¿Con qué no puedes seguir, cariño? –pregunta ella, no quiere entender lo que le está queriendo decir, se niega, tiene que ser otra cosa. 

–Con este matrimonio, contigo –le aclara con paciencia.

Carine parpadea y niega con la cabeza. –No… eso no puede ser, Daimmen. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo, yo te quiero. 

–Pero yo ya no te amo, ni me gusta ser la persona en que me he convertido contigo, a veces no me reconozco, Carine. Y… tampoco creo que seas ya la mujer de la que me enamoré, la verdad, tengo la esperanza de que no lo seas porque lo que últimamente he visto en ti… –niega con la cabeza– me aterra pensar que he estado tan ciego, que he sido tan maleable e ingenuo.

La mujer vuelve a negar con la cabeza, aparta su mano de la de él como si quemara. –Eso no puede ser, nosotros no hemos cambiado nada, siempre ha sido así… nosotros… –no comprende qué es lo que pasa, ¿cómo ha podido dejar de amarla? Eso no tiene sentido para ella, su mundo se está derrumbando por segundos, todo lo que había creado–. ¿Quién es?

–La soledad –replica–. Fuera del mes de vacaciones, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos en estos nueve años? ¿Dos años?

–Pero hasta ahora todo ha estado bien, no me dijiste nada, podría haber… –quiere decir dejar un poco el trabajo, pero no puede, es su trabajo. 

–¿Cómo voy a decirte que dejes tu trabajo? Eres tú quien debe decidir qué es más importante para ti, y lo has dejado claro, cada año más. Todo tiene un límite, las gomas si estiras demasiado se rompen, y yo he llegado al mío –contesta Daimmen.

–No puede ser así, no puedes dejarme –se niega–. No puedes, Daimmen, me niego. Quien sea él o ella no saben nada de ti, no… –se pone en pie y camina de un lado a otro, quiere suplicarle que no la deja, quiere gritarle, golpearlo–. Alguien te ha dicho todo eso, que no es cierto… seguro que ha sido Julien, sí, seguro, no le caigo bien. 

–No metas a Julien en esto –dice tajante, por poco se obliga a mantenerse sentado, lo contrario haría aumentar la tensión–. Ya te lo he dicho, tú me has hecho verlo, nunca estás aquí, sin ti he podido volver a lo que soy, a descuidarme por una estúpida mancha de pintura, no tener un absoluto orden de las cosas, hacer las cosas que me gustan porque sí, sin importarme si algo no dura doscientos años porque se ensucia o rompe. Todas esas cosas que no soportas, soy yo –replica–. Sólo quieres a alguien que tener en casa, por el hecho de tenerlo, de que te haga la cena y te caliente la cama, y yo he llegado a mi límite de soportar ser poco más que esa clase de objeto.

–¡No es cierto! Yo te quiero, te he querido siempre, desde que te vi supe que eres perfecto… yo, te quiero –asegura ella, desesperada se acerca a él y lo coge de las manos–. Por favor, Daimmen, por favor –suplica y trata de besarlo. 

Él gira la cara y se suelta sin movimientos bruscos. –No hay nada que hacer ya, Carine. Supongo que ese fue el error desde el principio, que no soy perfecto en absoluto. Y tú no me quieres, las palabras son sólo palabras.

–Piénsalo, por favor, sólo piénsalo –no quiere que termine ahí. 

–Ya lo he pensado, he tenido meses con nada más que tiempo para pensarlo –contesta levantándose, coge la carpeta de la mesa y se la da–. Esos son los papeles del divorcio. Vendré a seguir con mi trabajo, hasta que pueda mudarme a mi nueva casa, seguro que eso lo comprendes. Haz lo que quieras con esta. Está todo ahí.

Carine mira la carpeta, todo se hace real cuando la coge y sus ojos pican. –Mi abogado tendrá que revisarlos –murmura sin saber qué más puede decirle, ya está hecho, la va a dejar, seguramente se irá con alguien aunque diga que no es así…

Daimmen suspira, no puede evitar que le duela verla así, ver que le ha hecho daño, porque durante muchos años la amó, le entregó su corazón, aunque sólo fuera para que ella lo guardara en una vitrina después de tallarlo a su gusto.

–Siento que haya acabado así, de verdad.

–No quiero escuchar eso, si vas a irte vete de una vez –le contesta con rabia en la voz, se siente humillada y traicionada, ha dañado su orgullo. 

Él la mira unos segundos más, con esa muestra un poco más seguro de lo que está haciendo.

–Adiós, Carine –se despide y se da la vuelta, se calza y se marcha.

Cuando él se marcha ella se derrumba, deja salir las lágrimas y golpea los cojines, lo odia, la ha cambiado por cualquiera. Lo odia.

***

Escucha la voz de Daimmen al otro lado del teléfono y sus ojos se iluminan, han pasado cinco días desde que él terminara con su esposa, pero eso no ha mejorado su situación al instante, es más, la ha empeorado, ahora no pueden ni verse a escondidas por lo que pueda pasar. Esa sensación de saber que él eslibre y no poder verlo cuando quiera es horrible, más porque sabe cómo lo está pasando el hombre, tan estresado, le gustaría poder consolarlo, hacerle olvidar un poco.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –lo saluda con ánimo, no puede verse chafada o todo será peor. 

–Echándote de menos –contesta, es la verdad–. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho hoy? ¿Chocolate? –bromea, habló con ella anoche y apenas es mediodía, pero no verla hace que el tiempo parezca mayor.

–Yo también te echo de menos, son demasiadas noches con la cama vacía –responde Sophie cerrando los ojos, muy vacía–. No, hoy no hice chocolate aún, tarta de limón con merengue, tocino de cielo, hojaldre de frutas… puedo seguir un buen rato –bromea. 

–Cuántas cosas ricas en sólo unas horas.

–Muchas, y las he podido probar todas, pero me ha faltado la mejor –le dice y tarda un poco más en seguir–. ¿Cómo estás tú, Dai? De verdad. 

Él suspira. –Cansado, pero la casa ya está lista –dice con emoción–. Voy a ir ahora a recoger mis cuadros.

–Me encantaría poder verla –responde Sophie–. Hay una foto de las que sacamos en el viaje que seguro que queda genial en alguna parte. 

–Te enviaré fotos esta noche y sólo he puesto los muebles, las paredes están libres, las cubriremos juntos.

Sophie sonríe. –Vale, cuando vea cómo ha quedado te daré un regalo para una de esas paredes –le promete. 

–De acuerdo. Estoy deseando verlo. Tengo que colgar, ya he llegado –se despide, ha estado hablando con el manos libres.

–Está bien… –no consigue que su voz suene muy alegre en ese momento, pero no puede hacer más–. ¿Hablamos esta noche… o mañana? 

–Esta noche o llámame cuando quieras y tengas un rato libre. Te quiero, Sophie.

–Y yo a ti, Daimmen. Hasta luego –se despide y cuelga finalmente para regresar a su trabajo. 

Daimmen aparca aún con la mente en Sophie, pero no puede seguir hablando con ella aunque desearía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Carine se fue el viernes a Rusia, a él le llevaron los muebles el lunes, se han dado mucha prisa con los arreglos y está muy contento por eso. Y ese día va a recoger sus cuadros, pinturas y demás material y revisar que no quede nada, esa será su última visita al que durante muchos años ha sido su hogar. Los de la mudanza llegarán en una hora, pero ha preferido llegar antes y organizarse un poco.

Sube en el ascensor pensando que al día siguiente ya podría mudarse, tiene que ir a comprar sábanas y toallas y no cree que ese día le dé tiempo, por la tarde tiene que trabajar un poco más ya que ha parado a media mañana para ese trámite.

Mete la llave en la cerradura y ver que sólo tiene que dar media vuelta lo preocupa. ¿Quién puede estar allí? Ni se le pasa por la cabeza que Carine haya podido cambiar uno de sus viajes ineludibles de su amado trabajo, pero es a ella a quien se encuentra.

–Hola –acierta a decir, sorprendido.

Carine lo mira largos segundos antes de seguir tecleando rápidamente. –No he tocado nada de tus cuadros y he descolgado los que había puestos por la casa –le dice con un tono que destila odio. 

–He venido a recogerlos, la mudanza vendrá en una hora. Te hacía en Rusia, te habría consultado de haber sabido que estabas –se explica ignorando las dagas heladas, está más impresionado por verla allí y aparentemente trabajando en casa, lo nunca visto.

–Ahora que no tengo que irme de vacaciones un mes entero he podido retrasarlo, además tengo muchos trámites que hacer –responde la mujer, aunque no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo–. Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. No es algo que quiera tener por casa. 

Daimmen no puede evitar reír por la nariz ante semejante estupidez, que la razón por la que viaja sin parar sea un mes de vacaciones, es reírse por eso o ofenderse porque hable con ese desprecio de sus obras. Cierra la puerta y camina hacia el piso contiguo, viste vaqueros y una camisa verde con los primeros botones desabrochados, el calor aprieta siendo mediados de julio.

–Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, esto es importante –le advierte la mujer desde el sofá, dispuesta a no dejarlo sentirse completamente a gusto en esa casa–. Espero que hayas conseguido una buena casa porque con tantas cosas de esas… como te empeñas en no venderlas, sólo las regalas, como a esa cocinera. 

–Es grande y tranquila, a las afueras, incluso tiene piscina –contesta–. ¿Y tú desde cuándo trabajas desde aquí? –ya que está dispuesta a hablar y joderle la existencia… ni siquiera es cierto lo que dice, los vende, pero elige a quién hacerlo y a quién no.

–Desde que nadie me molesta –responde simplemente–. Esas bolas de pelo te destrozarán la casa, y quizá se caigan al agua, deberías tener cuidado. 

–Yo te molestaba, ahora todo tiene sentido –comenta mientras comienza a ordenar los cuadros–. Lo siento, los gatos saben nadar y son más inteligentes que tú. Dime, ahora que ya sí vives aquí al fin te has percatado de que la cortina está rota o sigues estando de paso como siempre.

Ella deja de teclear unos segundos al escucharlo, mira la cortina con el ceño fruncido y vuelve a centrarse en lo suyo, maldiciendo a los puñeteros bichos. –Debería haberme deshecho de ellos –murmura aunque él puede escucharla sin problemas–. Mira a ver la cocina, creo que te dejas tu colección de tés. 

–Gracias, pensaba revisar todo ahora –contesta y tras apretar los dientes comienza a silbar la melodía de _Cruella de Vil_ , necesita un poco de humor aunque sólo se ría él para soportar eso.

Pasan largo rato en relativo silencio, sin decirse una palabra hasta que llegan los de la mudanza a romper la calma de Carine que cierra el ordenador disgustada. 

–Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con el tuyo, hay varios puntos que no nos convencen. 

–Claro, para eso están. Aunque no veo qué puede molestarte, lo único era este piso y es tu decisión qué hacer con él –no puede evitar agregar, está cansado de esperar que eche esa maldita firma, a veces se plantea enviarle un bolígrafo por si ese es su problema–. Es aquí –indica a los de la mudanza.

Les explica cuáles quiere juntos y observa desde el quicio de la puerta el trabajo de embalaje, asegurándose de que sus cuadros estén bien.

–Quiero una compensación por daños morales, estoy segura de que has hecho algo –replica la mujer–. Y una pensión. 

Daimmen se ríe amargamente. –Sabes que no vas a conseguir la pensión, tus padres siguen dándote dinero, tus ingresos son mayores. Y en cuanto a daños morales, seguro que tu abogado te ha explicado que podría alegar abandono de hogar, ¿verdad?

–No he estado fuera más de tres meses seguidos –se defiende Carine cruzándose de brazos–. En cambio tú te has estado revolcando con alguna puta o algún imbécil.

–¿Sigues intentando buscar una justificación con eso? –suelta un bufido–. Te equivocas y lo sabes, Carine. Aunque debería haberme buscado algo, hasta un témpano de hielo sería más animado que tú. 

Ella se pone roja de la rabia, da un paso hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo, pero se detiene a tiempo, podría fastidiarlo todo por eso. –Eres un cabrón, no sé cómo me fijé en ti –le dice y se gira para caminar a la habitación. 

–Claro que sí lo sabes –murmura Daimmen devolviendo su atención al otro piso.

Carine gruñe y sin contestar nada más cierra la puerta del dormitorio con un portazo. 

Daimmen suspira, sabe que no tenía que haber entrado al trapo, pero no va a estar poniendo todo el tiempo la otra mejilla, eso se ha acabado con ella. Piensa en lo que opinará Julien cuando se lo cuente, lo imagina riendo con la última parte y logra sonreír. Sólo queda una semana y media para volar a Japón y esa es su última visita a esa casa, sólo tiene que aguantar un poco más, y esperar que Carine firme de una maldita vez.

**Continuará…**


	12. Capítulo 12

Se sienta en el suelo de madera, se seca el sudor de la frente y observa el jardín interior de la casa de su abuela con una sonrisa, ha pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde terminando de adecentarlo, quitando hierbajos, podando y abonando. Está cansado, pero feliz, siempre es feliz allí, ama esa casa como ninguna otra.

Ha llegado a Japón junto con Julien hace cuatro días, los dos primeros días los han pasado dormitando, pero se están acostumbrando con facilidad a la diferencia horaria. Sigue hablando todos los días con Sophie, por mucho que quiera aislarse de todo eso no puede evitarlo, la verdad es que la echa mucho de menos, tal vez demasiado. Mako lo ha dejado tranquilo esos primeros días, pero esa misma mañana ha notado que se le acabó el tiempo de paz, la mujer ha comenzado a indagar con esa sutileza y dulzura que la caracteriza, esa que haría confesar al mejor mentiroso y dándose cuenta de que lo ha hecho cuando es demasiado tarde, así es la matriarca de la familia Murakami. Escucha unos pasos acercarse por la madera y cuando esa persona se sienta a su lado dirige su mirada hacia ella, es Julien que muestra una expresión relajada y risueña propia de quien hace unos minutos se ha despertado de una siesta de dos horas, viste camiseta y pantalones, él desde que ha llegado allí no se quita las yukatas, siempre se ha sentido demasiado cómodo con esa ropa. El hombre lleva un plato con unas rodajas de sandía partida.

–Buenos días –bromea–. Mako me mandó traerte sandia y se aseguró de decirme que no quería ver nada en el plato.

Él sonríe y coge un trozo. –Estoy muerto de sed. ¿Qué? Veo que has vuelto a hacer migas con los futones –dice divertido, fijándose más puede ver la marca de las sábanas en la mejilla de su amigo.

–Son unos grandes compañeros de sueños. Siempre me acabo encariñando –contesta Julien sonriendo–. ¿Aún no tienes noticias?

–No, nada, aunque puede que sea hoy, lunes por la mañana es un buen momento, ¿no crees? –dice esperanzado.

–Esperemos que sí, que deje de buscar gamusinos de una vez –dice sonriendo por lo último, si Carine buscara precisamente gamusinos éstos existirían y se llamarían Sophie, suerte que esa mujer es tan corta de miras.

–¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche o mañana? Ya vas mejor, ¿no? –pregunta Daimmen, en una hora anochecerá.

–Un día de estos deberíamos hacer un viaje a Kyoto, tengo que purificarme –ríe, le gusta visitar los templos, da igual cuantas veces los vea, le fascinan–. Mañana podemos ir a Tokio, quiero cosas friki-monosas.

Daimmen también ríe. –Vale, mañana a Tokio y a Kyoto podemos mirar de ir el jueves y volver el sábado o domingo –propone–, también tengo que purificarme, aunque creo que mi abuela ya ha comenzado con el proceso esta mañana, o al menos es cuando me he percatado.

–Sí... conmigo también ha empezado –asiente y suelta un suspiro, aunque adora a Mako y que se preocupe por él le hace sonreír–. ¿Le has contado de tú y Sophie? 

–No, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo sabe por lo que le hablé de ella y tú también lo has hecho –también suelta un suspiro, su abuela es un caso, demasiado perspicaz, no hay manera de ocultarle nada.

–Eso sin contar que tiene oídos y ojos en todos lados y os habrá escuchado hablar y poneros ojitos por el ordenador –lo pica un poco.

–No nos ponemos ojitos, y no nos entiende… no propiamente –agrega lo último porque si se puede deducir algo de unos gestos su abuela lo consigue, tiene práctica haciéndose entender con sus nueras y yernos.

Julien suelta una carcajada. –Creo que tu abuela después de tanto tiempo ya ha aprendido algunas palabras clave.

–Gracias por lo ánimos, amigo –protesta Daimmen.

Escucha su móvil sonar y se dirige rápidamente a su habitación justo a su espalda para cogerlo. Tras unos minutos vuelve con Julien y lo abraza con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Firmó! ¡Soy libre! –exclama alzando los brazos y riendo de alivio y felicidad.

–¡Nos vamos de fiesta! Que corra el sake –contesta su amigo también feliz estrechándolo contra sí–. Avisa a Mako, vamos.

Daimmen no necesita que se lo diga dos veces, se levanta y se apresura a buscar a su abuela, la encuentra en la cocina. La mujer es bajita, apenas llega al metro y medio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el leve encorvamiento de su espalda, eso y su pelo blanco suele hacer pensar a la gente que es alguien frágil y suele sorprenderlos con su agilidad. El rostro de la anciana surcado de arrugas muestra una gran sonrisa al ver a su nieto, más verlo llegar con esas prisas y ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos y en su sonrisa, ya intuye de qué se trata, pero espera que se lo diga, prefiere oírlo y que así no sepa hasta dónde llega su sabiduría.

–Obaasan, ya no estoy casado con Carine –le informa en japonés, obviamente, y abraza a la mujer riendo.

–Ya era hora de librarse de esa pelandrusca –dice sin pelos en la lengua. Cuando veía que pese a todo su nieto era feliz con esa mujer se contenía un poco, pero ese año era todo lindezas–. Vamos, hay que celebrar.

–Sí, Julien dijo que quiere sake también.

–Ese es un buen chico –dice Mako risueña.

Se reúnen los tres y al final acaba llegando a la casa medio pueblo para celebrar, da igual el qué, lo importante es que son una comunidad unida, como una familia.

***

Daimmen agradece ser considerablemente alto allí, hay demasiada gente en el aeropuerto. Desde el divorcio ha ido hablándole a su abuela de Sophie y tras una semana de ya haberle sonsacado toda la verdad está deseando conocerla, bueno, prácticamente ha exigido conocerla, aunque según ella Julien tiene un buen criterio, prefiere asegurarse. La ha oído murmurar que no quiere que le hagan más daño y eso lo enternece. Por eso habló con Sophie y le envió un billete de avión para la tercera semana de agosto con la vuelta abierta, está que no cabe en sí de emoción desde que le dijo que sí, que iría.

Sale un grupo grande de ejecutivos, los observa con atención por si está camuflada con ellos, pero baja la mirada decepcionado cuando no da con ella. Se pregunta por qué tarda tanto, va a acabar con sus nervios.

–¡Dai! –la voz de Sophie le llega desde atrás. 

Él se gira rápidamente y en dos zancadas llega hasta ella, la abraza estrechamente. Se la ve cansada del vuelo, algo ojerosa, pero para él está preciosa.

–Sophie. Es tan bueno tenerte aquí, te extrañé mucho –dice, toma su rostro entre sus manos, la mira y la besa con fervor.

–Yo también, te extrañé –contesta abrazándolo con fuerza, lo mira y sonríe–. Estás muy guapo.

–Tú estás preciosa, siempre –contesta y la besa de nuevo aunque están llamando bastante la atención–. Vámonos, aún queda otra hora y media de viaje –dice cogiendo la maleta de Sophie con una mano y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la mujer para guiarla.

–Creo que tanto rato en un coche me dormiré –le dice recostándose en su pecho–. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

–Siempre está todo bien, no ha cambiado nada en doce horas –contesta Daimmen en referencia a la última vez que hablaron antes de que ella se subiera al avión en París–. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Has podido dormir?

–Cansado, he visto como cinco películas y he intentado dormir, pero me ha tocado unos niños cerca y, ya sabes, al final acabé jugando con ellos –le cuenta sonriendo.

Él sonríe ante eso. –Entonces sí, es mejor que duermas, cuando lleguemos comes y a dormir otra vez, mañana ya podrás ir acostumbrándote al horario, con muchas siestas. Julien sigue acostumbrándose, o más bien lo parece por todo lo que duerme –comenta divertido.

–También tengo hambre, la comida de los aviones es malísima, casi me dan ganas de entrar a la cocina –bufa. 

Daimmen suelta una carcajada cuando llegan finalmente al coche que ha alquilado y mete la maleta en el maletero.

–Pobrecita. Te prometo que con la comida de hoy te vas a chupar los dedos –asegura guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar en el automóvil.

–Genial, lo estoy deseando –contesta y cuando él entra en el coche vuelve a besarlo–. Si es como esto, seguro que sí lo es.

–Bueno, no sabe a mis besos, pero casi –bromea y pone rumbo al pequeño pueblo cerca del lago Miyagase en que vive su abuela, Sophie se queda dormida apenas salen de Tokio.

***

Siente la cama dura, pero es cómoda y cálida. Se mantiene unos minutos disfrutando de esa sensación de paz, está muy feliz aunque no sabe bien la razón, al menos hasta que su cerebro empieza a funcionar y recuerda que está en Japón con Daimmen, razón más que suficiente para sentirse así.

Se levanta del futón y se estira, ha descansado mucho del viaje, pero aún le queda la parte complicada de adaptarse al cambio de hora. Daimmen le dijo que estaría en el jardín de su abuela casi con seguridad, así que decide salir directamente, lleva un pijama de pantalón largo y camiseta por lo que no es indecente. Cuando lo encuentra la sorpresa se ve en su rostro, no sabía que practicara kendo.

Daimmen está practicando los movimientos con un shinai, viste una chaqueta de algodón azul casi negro o Kendogi y unos pantalones anchos con múltiples pliegues o hakama del mismo color, va descalzo. Sophie puede ver cómo un hombre en los cincuenta con una vestimenta similar se acerca por el pasillo interno de la casa hasta la habitación en el lado opuesto que es donde está su novio, vaya… novio, suena bien poder pensar así en él. Los observa saludarse con una inclinación de cabeza. Intercambian unas palabras que no alcanza a oír, y aunque lo hiciera probablemente no comprendería, tal vez alcanzara a reconocer alguna palabra suelta, pero no se cree capaz de mucho más. Cuando Daimmen desaparece por un momento de su campo de visión ve con sorpresa que ese otro hombre lleva una katana que deja un momento apartada cuando Daimmen le entrega unas protecciones. El hombre desenfunda el arma y ella se sorprende un poco más al ver que Daimmen ha cambiado la espada de bambú por una muy real.

Sophie ahoga una exclamación cuando, tras saludarse, se lanzan el uno contra el otro y el sonido del metal le confirma que esas katanas son verdaderas, y parecen muy bien afiladas. Observa el baile peligroso que llevan a cabo, es absolutamente bello, armónico, como todo lo que hacen en esa cultura. Le fascina, pero no puede evitar tener el corazón en puño por Daimmen, a pesar de que se nota su práctica.

Los dos hombres continúan con la práctica, las katanas se detienen cuando van a dar en los puntos mortales, entonces se separan, se inclinan y comienzan de nuevo. Pasado largo rato, Sophie, sentada en el suelo los observa despedirse, Daimmen lo acompaña a la puerta de salida y cuando vuelve es cuando se percata de la presencia de la mujer. Sonríe y cruza el jardín para llegar antes a ella.

–Hola –saluda y la insta a inclinarse para poder besarla dulcemente–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Mucho, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajada –contesta sonriéndole con cariño y acariciando los mechones que escapan de la coleta–. No sabía que practicabas kendo, tampoco había visto nunca hacerlo con katanas de verdad.

–Empecé a los nueve años y Toma-san es un amigo de la familia de siempre, hace katanas y le gusta poder probarlas como es debido –responde Daimmen–. No me di cuenta de que mirabas.

–No importa, me ha gustado verte sin que supieras que estaba aquí –le resta importancia–. Es algo inquietante, pero también bello. Supongo que el peligro también le da cierta belleza, pero casi me da algo cuando lo he visto tan cerca de tu cuello –confiesa y acaricia el punto en concreto.

–Para eso están las protecciones, estaba todo controlado –le quita importancia–. ¿Tienes hambre o te apetece salir a dar un paseo?

–Hambre primero –contesta con una amplia sonrisa, se mueve para rodearlo con brazos y piernas y colgarse de él.

–Ey, espera, pequeño koala, necesito recoger y lavarme –protesta tratando de liberarse.

–Yo puedo ayudarte –se ofrece ella aún sin soltarlo.

–¿A recoger? –se hace el desentendido.

–Y a lavarte –replica dejando un beso en sus labios, corto–. Frotaré tu espalda.

–¿Sólo la espalda? –la incita mordisqueando sus labios y luego lamiendo el lugar.

Ella atrapa los de él en un beso más anhelante. –Estamos en casa de tu abuela. Aunque sabes que no me importaría frotarte entero.

–Estaba probando si estabas despierta del todo. Suficiente suspicaz, sobrevivirás –dice y se separa–. Moriríamos si profanáramos el baño.

–Lo suponía –ríe poniéndose de pie–. ¿Te ayudo a recoger entonces o voy a la cocina?

–Ves a la cocina, recoger también es una parte de lo que hago –contesta.

–Vale, te espero ahí mientras como algo –acepta, acaricia su mejilla una última vez y se dirige a la habitación que corresponde a la cocina, no le sorprende encontrar a la abuela de Daimmen allí, pero sí la pone nerviosa, sabe que va a tener que pasar un largo test.

–Kon'nichiwa –saluda Mako con una sonrisa y se mueve por la cocina para sacar un cuenco que pone en la mesa–. Uete iru. Suwaru, Sophie-san–dice señalando la silla y se acerca a la cocina a por una olla.

–Arigatô, Mako-san –contesta con una amable sonrisa haciendo lo que le ha indicado, con sus gestos y las pocas palabras que comprende consigue comunicarse con ella, pero tiene pensado pedirle a Daimmen que le enseñe más, siempre le ha gustado el idioma y ahora lo tiene más fácil para aprender–. Dearu to shite? 

–Watashi wa daijōbudayo –contesta con una sonrisa. 

Una que se esfuerza un poquito, eso es una gran mejora, sin duda. La mira, es fácil deducir que ha dormido bien, ni una queja, otro punto a favor y también puede ver en sus labios que su nieto le ha dado las buenas tardes, ese par parecen colegiales. Se ríe un poco y se acerca con la olla con un guiso de arroz, pescado y algas para llenar el cuenco, la devuelve a su lugar y se sienta a observarla con su sonrisa perpetua.

Sophie coge los palillos después de volver a agradecerle y prueba la comida, consciente de que la mujer la está analizando, por un segundo piensa en aparentar ser y estar más tranquila, pero no ve el caso, fingir ser algo que no es no algo bueno, además siempre acaban pillando a la gente que es así, y Mako parece de las que ven eso a la legua. 

–Sore waoishîdesu, Mako-san –típicas palabras que debes saber si eres cocinera o aficionado a la cocina, decir si te parece bueno o no. 

–Arigatôgozaimasu –contesta la mujer, y con sus siguientes palabras le da unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mano–. Sophie wa sutekina on'nanokoda. Anata wa Nihon ga sukidesu ka? –le pregunta haciendo un gesto con los brazos a su alrededor, aunque no puede abarcar Japón si la chica le contesta su gusto por la casa también le vale. 

Sophie se toma unos segundos para asegurarse de entender bien la pregunta, asiente y sonríe. Levanta tres dedos de una mano. –Kuru –dice al tiempo que señala al suelo unas cuantas veces diciéndole que ha estado tres veces–. Tabemono, oishî –agrega señalando el bol de comida, pero refiriéndose a toda la comida del país.

–Oh… watashi no mago wa watashi ni itta. Sophie wa chokorētodesu. Daimmen wa itsumo chokorēto ni manzoku shite iru –dice contenta–. Watashi ga tameshite mitai –la señala y luego su boca y agrega en francés la palabra que ha oído demasiadas veces a su nieto desde pequeño–: Chocolat. 

La mujer parpadea un poco perdida entre tanta palabra en japonés que no entiende y sin gestos, pero comprende que la mujer sólo quiere que responda a lo último, a lo que asiente con entusiasmo. 

–¿Fondue? –pregunta y señala un bol con frutas que tiene relativamente cerca–. Daimmen ga daisuki. 

Mako casi aplaude, parece emocionada. –Sore ga kuru toki Daimmen wa kanarazu okonaimasu –dice asintiendo con la cabeza, al final es lo importante.

Daimmen llega en ese momento, lleva una yukata en un tono verdoso y el pelo suelto, se acerca a su abuela y la saluda primero con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

–Watashi wa itsumo nani o suru? –pregunta curioso ya que ha oído su nombre.

–Fondue –contesta Mako.

Él sonríe con ilusión mientras se sienta en la silla al lado de Sophie y la mira.

–¿Vas a hacer fondue? –pregunta cambiando con soltura entre el francés y japonés, ambos con un acento nativo.

Ella siente. –Mako-san dijo que quería probar mi chocolate –explica–. Así que pensé que podría hacer eso, las frutas son diferentes que las que hay en Francia, pero seguro que están muy buenas también. 

–Sí, deberías hacer una cata de frutas de por aquí –propone Daimmen–. Termina de comer e iremos.

–¡Vale! Te iba a preguntar si podíamos ir hoy de compras –acepta sonriente–. Y también de tipos de cacao. 

–¿Sólo quieres comprar comida? –indaga.

–Sí, sólo, ropa tengo suficiente y ya tendré tiempo para comprar regalos –contesta comiendo con una expresión de deleite. 

Daimmen recoge con cariño un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Sophie que cae sobre sus ojos, está más largo y le explica a su abuela el plan, también le pregunta por Julien a quien no ha visto en toda la tarde, ante lo que Mako contesta que le dijo que iba a pasear por el monte y escribir.

Sophie termina de comer y se levanta. –Voy a cambiarme para que podamos irnos –le dice a Daimmen y mira a Mako–. Tabemono e no kansha, Mako-san –agradece la comida con una leve reverencia y con la contestación de la mujer se marcha a hacer lo que le ha dicho a Daimmen. 

–Esta me gusta más –dice Mako cuando Sophie se va–. Y hace chocolate –bromea con su nieto.

Daimmen asiente y sonríe feliz, le da un abrazo y también sale de la habitación para recogerse el pelo para salir. Entra en la habitación que comparte con Sophie y la abraza por la espalda aunque la mujer está con la camiseta a medio poner.

–Ey, ¿todo bien? –le pregunta ella mirándolo sorprendida por su repentino abrazo.

–Muy bien –contesta con una sonrisa tan amplia que parece no caber en su rostro–. Dijo que le gustas.

Ella también sonríe y gira en su abrazo para poder devolvérselo, demasiado contenta. –Me alegro, a mí también me gusta, ella, la casa, el pueblo –dice acariciando su pelo. 

Él toma su rostro y la besa, un beso intenso, lento y profundo. –Te quiero tanto, Sophie, que es como si mi vida hasta conocerte sólo fuera el prefacio de la verdadera aventura.

Ella sonríe ampliamente. –Te amo, Daimmen, más que a nadie –afirma dándole un nuevo beso–. Yo… quería pedirte una cosa. 

–Lo que quieras.

–Que me enseñaras a hablar japonés… porque tu abuela dice muchas cosas que sé que no espera que entienda, pero me gustaría poder hablar más o menos bien con ella –explica mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Daimmen casi puede botar en el sitio de felicidad, que quiera aprender lo ilusiona, Carine nunca se interesó lo más mínimo, aunque no quiere pensar en ella nunca más.

–Prepárate, pequeña saltamontes, vas a ser mi segunda alumna. Empezaremos mañ… esta noche –cambia de opinión con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Estás planeando algo malvado? –inquiere alzando una ceja. 

–¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes relacionar algo malvado conmigo? –replica poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, tampoco es que le cueste mucho.

–Cierto, fallo mío –responde riendo, lo besa de nuevo y se suelta del abrazo–. Tengo que terminar de cambiarme si quieres fondue. 

–Pero también te quiero a ti –protesta acercándose de nuevo, la felicidad y el contacto con el calor de su cuerpo le hacen desear más y estar más juguetón.

–Pero tu abuela quiere chocolate –replica ella escapando de su abrazo divertida. 

Él vuelve a atraparla y le da un beso que le roba el aliento. –Después –es una clara promesa, ineludible, y sin más coge un coletero y sale de la habitación.

Sophie se queda mirando el lugar por el que se ha ido, maldice interiormente por ese novio tan malditamente atrayente que tiene y termina de vestirse para ir de compras.

***

Alcanzan el orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro, Daimmen la sostiene pegado a su espalda mientras el agua sigue cayendo sobre ellos. Esta semana parece que inconscientemente se han propuesto hacer su propio tour de inauguración de la casa, cada vez quedan menos muebles y metros de suelo sobre los que no hayan hecho el amor y también hay lugares que se están proclamando como sus favoritos.

Daimmen deja besos en el hombro de Sophie y mueve las caderas para salir de ella, sin embargo, sus manos que la sostienen comienzan a moverse por el torso de ella, no sabe qué le hace esa mujer que parece imposible que se sacie de ella.

Sophie jadea cuando una de esas manos aprieta ligeramente un pezón ya más que sensible, se gira y lo besa con deseo. 

–Vamos a quedar como pasas –bromea y lame unas gotas del cuello de él.

–Me gustan las pasas –bromea a su vez y le muerde la nariz en un gesto juguetón, pero cierra el grifo.

–Ey, que yo no soy comida –protesta moviendo la nariz en un gesto gracioso.

–¿Seguro? –replica envolviéndola en una gran toalla blanca, parece más pequeñita–. Bueno, tal vez ahora no.

Ella ríe y sale de la ducha dando pequeños pasitos. –Reconozco que con chocolate por el medio lo parezco, pero no lo soy –asegura y lo observa tan feliz, tan relajado, le gusta verlo así y sabe que el viaje a Japón tiene mucho que ver en eso, a parte de haber conseguido el divorcio–. Ven, quiero besarte de nuevo –lo insta mirándolo intensamente.

Daimmen deja la toalla, sólo se ha secado un poco y el pelo hace que nuevas gotas recorran su piel, y hace lo que le pide. Siente que podría estar así toda la vida, abrazándola y besándola. Desde que hace dos semanas regresaron de Japón la mayoría de las veces ella se queda a dormir y él la lleva a trabajar por la mañana, aunque tenga que madrugar, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les hace mucha gracia, las noches que cada uno se queda en su casa se hacen largas. No obstante, las cosas parecen fluir fácilmente entre ellos, quizás más rápido de lo que debería, los gatos prácticamente se han mudado allí, viven sobre todo en el jardín después de que se aseguraron de que la valla podría contener su curiosidad.

Ella deja caer la toalla cuando alza los brazos para rodearlo con ellos por el cuello y pegarse más a él, adora sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el propio, lo quiere tanto... Daimmen no puede hacerse una idea de cuanto y se siente tan agradecida porque él la corresponda. Le sonríe seductoramente y lo guía cogiéndolo de la cintura hacia el dormitorio.

La sigue y caen sobre la cama, la observa bajo él como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, el fantasma de Carine ha desaparecido, al principio evitaba en muchas ocasiones quedar sobre ella por ese recuerdo, ahora nada de eso importa. Apoya los antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sophie y la besa, sus caderas ondulan cadenciosamente contra las de la mujer.

Sophie pasa sus manos por su espalda, acariciando su pelo. Mientras estaban en casa de la abuela de Daimmen había visto un par de veces cómo Julien lo hacía y ha aprendido un poco la forma que más le gustaba. También ha aprendido que Mako es muy suspicaz, y que aunque el tercer grado que le hizo pudo parecerle muy sutil, la mujer saca conclusiones muy acertadas y muy rápido, además Julien también había ayudado en eso. Pero al final parecía haber pasado la prueba.

Daimmen se detiene y la mira. –¿Pretendes dormirme? –sí, sí que había aprendido bastante y lo relajaba tanto que estaba mandando su libido a un apartado lugar.

–No. Perdón, pensaba en Japón y me salió solo –se disculpa con una suave sonrisa.

Él sonríe y se aparta de encima de ella para quedar apoyado en un codo.

–Y qué es lo que pensabas –pregunta curioso, aceptando ese descanso, sólo quiere estar con ella.

–Pensaba que tu abuela sabe muchas cosas y también en lo bien que te sienta estar allí –responde sonriéndole–. Que no sé porqué no vas más veces.

–Antes… supongo que temía no querer volver –contesta con sinceridad y acaricia su rostro–. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

–Necesito poner en práctica mi japonés –contesta ella–. Quizá podríamos ir más tiempo en año nuevo, o coger vacaciones cuando no coge nadie –sugiere–. Navidad siempre la paso en casa.

–Aún no conozco Toulouse.

–¿Quieres venir para el cumpleaños de mi madre? Es en tres semanas –pregunta con una brillante sonrisa.

–Yo… no sé, ¿estás segura? –le ha cogido por sorpresa y no está seguro de si sea el mejor momento, también teme ese momento, en el que sea él quien deba pasar esa prueba de fuego, ¿y si no lo consigue? ¿Y si la pierde?

–Sí, segura. Les vas a caer muy bien, a mi hermano mayor le encanta el arte, y mi madre adora a cualquiera que coma con apetito –le asegura.

–¿Y a tu padre? –tantea, según su estadística a esos son a los que menos les cae bien.

–Mi padre... bueno soy su pequeña y probablemente te mire con cara de "te estoy vigilando, cuida lo que haces con mi princesa"–dice poniendo una voz más grave. 

–Puedo con eso –asegura y la besa dulcemente. 

–Y te hará preguntas, pero al final sabrá que eres un digno 70% y que soy feliz, mucho, así que te aceptará y te acabarán adoptando –agrega acariciando de nuevo su pelo y rostro.

–¿Me dirás ahora por qué soy 70% de cacao? –pregunta volviendo a la superficie esa curiosidad contenida.

Sophie lo hace sufrir un poco pensándoselo y le sonríe dulcemente.

–Porque eres perfecto, ya te lo dije –contesta empezando a dejar dulces besos en su rostro–. Eres dulce, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para amarte y no cansarse nunca. Eres perfecto para cualquier momento, con lluvia, con Sol... y en ambos casos haces que el día sea mejor. Tienes el punto de misterio justo para atraer, como el sabor amargo del chocolate... –explica y besa sus labios–. Y porque el del setenta es mi chocolate preferido.

–Tú eres mi chocolate preferido –le dice con cariño, con deseo, con demasiadas cosas, estrechándola contra su cuerpo desnudo, y no sólo su cuerpo sino también su corazón se vislumbra en sus ojos–. Eres brillante… deslumbrante, imaginativa, creativa, dulce… una aventura, un misterio que nunca tendré suficiente pintura para pintar.

Ella sonríe brillantemente. –¿Crees que soy sesenta y cinco? 

–Creo que eres indescriptible, una de esas cosas demasiado intensas, complicadas, únicas para poder describir con palabras. Un día te pintaré y te mostraré cómo eres para mí –contesta acariciando su rostro–. Pero supongo que por eso eres 65%, te encuentras en un punto complicado, para unos aún serás muy dulce, para otros no lo suficiente, sólo unos pocos pueden percibir el tesoro que escondes, que eres. Tengo suerte.

Sophie se siente demasiado emocionada por sus palabras y lo abraza con fuerza. –Te quiero como no he querido ni voy a querer a nadie, Daimmen. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que seas la persona más feliz y que nunca te vayas –susurra–. Ahora que te he tenido... no sabría vivir sin ti –confiesa y lo besa con amor, con deseo y gira un poco para que vuelva a quedar sobre ella, quiere volver a sentirlo.

–Sólo necesito que sigas conmigo –responde Daimmen, sus manos vuelven a despertar el deseo entre ellos–. Te amo, Sophie. Aishiteru, Sophie.

–Soy tuya. Aishiteru, Daimmen –responde y también contesta a sus caricias dulces, lo hace sin prisa, al fin y al cabo tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, para amarse y terminar de conocerse, tienen toda una vida por delante.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podíamos dejarla sin ficha:  
> -[ Ficha de Mako](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Chocolate/Mako_zps53de4505.jpg)


End file.
